


Дивный новый мир

by Emuna



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emuna/pseuds/Emuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На далекую научно-исследовательскую станцию присылылают загадочную посылку от комиссара Слиир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дивный новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> Приквелл к "Время собирать"

Назойливый сигнал интеркома вырвал Эдну из сна. Давно было пора сменить стандартный звонок на что-нибудь более мелодичное, но все не доходили руки. Она устало протерла глаза и оторвала голову от подушки.  
– Что там у вас такое? – на часах светились цифры: три часа ночи.  
– Мы получили сигнал с шаттла, мэм. Они запросили срочную медицинскую помощь, прибудут через двадцать минут.  
– У нас здесь что, галактический госпиталь?  
– Для вас сообщение от комиссара Слиир, мэм.  
– Выведите на мою консоль.  
– Невозможно. Приказано передать лично. Запись у капитана.  
– Сейчас буду.  
Женщина раздраженно стукнула по панели, отключая коммуникатор. Что за детские игры в разведчиков и шпионов? Почему Слиир не может просто выйти на связь? Впрочем, ответ на этот вопрос был очевиден: у записи не спросишь, что происходит с финансированием проекта.  
Из шаттла осторожно выгружали криокапсулу, на приборной панели светился красный индикатор – состояние клинической смерти. Пилот убедился, что ценный груз покинул его корабль без дополнительных повреждений, и подошел к встречающим.  
– Доктор Эдна Галит?  
Странно, незнакомый – обычно к ним прилетал один и тот же утомленный службой экипаж на одном и том же шаттле, знававшем лучшие времена. Но плечи этого пилота украшали белые валики отдела особых операций, а лицо – выражение чрезвычайной важности, свойственное молодым выпускникам летной академии и особистам. Она утвердительно кивнула и протянула руку, пилот вложил в раскрытую ладонь кристалл с записью и развернулся в сторону трапа.  
– Погодите! А как же наши поставки? Мы ждем реактивы уже три месяца!  
– Мы не занимаемся снабжением, мэм, – с едва уловимым оттенком презрения ответил молодой человек.  
Эдна проглотила готовое сорваться с губ уточнение, чем именно занимается особый отдел, и чем, по ее мнению, им стоит заняться. Достаточно пары неосторожных слов, и займутся они ее проектом. С обычным летальным для проекта исходом. Придется ждать, пока комиссар Слиир соблаговолит обратить внимание на сто двадцать пятый по счету запрос и прислать оборудование. Если посчитает нужным. Последний год их финансируют по остаточному принципу, деньги уходят на программу адаптации, чудовищное детище Слиир. С чего бы ей тратить ресурсы на прямо противоположную по смыслу концепцию?  
Шаттл прочертил огненную полосу в темном ночном небе и исчез. Дежурный штурмовик сообщил:  
– Капсулу доставили в медблок.  
– Хорошо. Пусть подключат к стационарному источнику питания и не трогают до утра, – она подкинула вверх кристалл, поймала и сжала его в кулаке.  
Если пациента заморозили вовремя, то он подождет, пока она выяснит, чего на этот раз желает комиссар. А замороженному покойнику доктор в любом случае уже ни к чему.  
Увы, послание не прояснило ситуацию. Ни имени загадочной бандероли, ни медицинской истории. Вылечить и посадить в одиночку до дальнейших указаний, строгая секретность и все такое прочее. Но даже многолетний опыт чтения между строк не помог разобраться, чего же комиссар хочет на самом деле: чтобы пациент выздоровел или скончался на операционном столе. Складывалось ощущение, что Слиир и сама окончательно не решила. Единственное, что пришло Эдне в голову – этот человек оперативник, который слишком много знает, чтобы жить, но незаменим в своей области, так что и умереть ему не могут позволить.  
Эдна вздохнула: лезть во внутреннюю политику особого отдела чревато, но не угодить Слиир еще опасней. Она выключила компьютер и натянула одеяло на голову – если завтра предстоит операция, нужно выспаться. Последние восемь лет хирургические вмешательства она производила исключительно на крысах, причем крысы в процессе подыхали. Слиир выбрала самого надежного доктора, но далеко не самого умелого.  
***  
Лицо человека, подсоединенного к реанимационному аппарату казалось смутно знакомым, но Эдна не могла вспомнить, где и когда она его видела. Хотя она вряд ли смогла бы забыть уродливый шрам, пересекавший левое веко… Дикость – косметическая хирургия оставалась достижением развитых планет, отдаленные колонии тратили бюджет на более важные для выживания области медицины, или бедность – федеральная медицинская страховка не оплачивала подобные услуги. Судя по грязным тряпкам, некогда бывшим одеждой, скорее второе, а по характеру ранений – первое. В цивилизованных мирах не используют кинетическое оружие. Агент под прикрытием? В любом случае – счастливчик.  
Три пули в живот с близкого расстояния – и ухитрился не умереть на месте окончательно и бесповоротно! Впрочем, без криокапсулы даже такого везения хватило бы ненадолго. Болевой шок, кровопотеря, остановка сердца и смерть мозга. Благодаря своевременной заморозке она могла вмешаться на третьем этапе. Оставалось загадкой, сколько времени прошло с момента клинической смерти… если больше пяти минут, то после операции пациента можно будет сажать в землю, а не в камеру – он останется растением. Если меньше – имеет неплохие шансы выкарабкаться.  
Пять часов на ногах! Не хирургия, а мелкая штопка! С непривычки ломило пальцы, в горле пересохло, а в глаза словно насыпали песка. Хотя современные инструменты мало напоминали старинные операционные приспособления, Эдна чувствовала себя так, как будто и впрямь провела последние часы, вооружившись ниткой и иголкой, а не лазерным скальпелем. Она отошла на шаг, посмотрела на зеленовато-бледное осунувшееся лицо своего пациента и, подавшись внезапному порыву, приказала сестре:  
– Косметический набор.  
Лазерная насадка шлифовала нежную кожу века, осторожно срезая омертвевшую ткань, шрам становился все тоньше, превращаясь из грубого рубца в белую полосу, потом в едва заметную нитку. Через полчаса только легкое отличие в цвете кожи напоминало о том, что на этом месте был шрам. Эдна так и не поняла, зачем она это сделала – глаз не был поврежден, рубец никак не влиял на зрение, да и само лицо что со шрамом, что без, не отличалось редкой красотой, которую хочется сохранить чисто из любви к прекрасному. Скорее наоборот – грубые черты, плоские скулы, набрякшие веки, длинный подбородок… и все же, где она видела это лицо? Эдна сняла перчатку и осторожно притронулась к следу от шрама – кожа в этом месте была горячей от лазерной шлифовки, но гладкой на ощупь. Надо подождать, пока он откроет глаза. Тогда она наверняка вспомнит.  
***  
В столовой было пусто – время ланча уже прошло, а до ужина оставалось еще три часа. Эдна налила себе чашку кофе, вернее, того суррогата, что на внеземных станциях выдают за драгоценный напиток. Натуральный кофе был запрещен к вывозу с Земли, и даже на черном рынке продавали только сухие зерна, сохраняя монополию. С тем же успехом можно было проглотить таблетку синтетического кофеина, но она любила греть руки о теплую керамическую чашку и смотреть в окно. Картина за окном никогда не менялась – все те же стереообои с играющими на зеленой лужайке детьми, и эта стабильность, точно так же, как и привычный терпкий, чуть кисловатый вкус псевдокофе, позволяла поддерживать обманчивое ощущение постоянства.  
Можно было не сомневаться, что несмотря на дюжину пустующих столиков, профессор Альгендо поспешит составить ей компанию.  
– Я слышал, операция прошла успешно?  
– Он не умер у меня на столе, – пожала плечами Эдна, – но пока я не проведу полное обследование, рано загадывать.  
– Кто он такой?  
– Откуда мне знать? Спросите Слиир, – это уже походило на сознательное оскорбление: несмотря на важную позицию Альгендо, начальником как проекта, так и всей базы, оставалась Эдна, и связь с внешним миром (не считая, разумеется, тайных докладов Альгендо службе безопасности) шла через нее. Но любопытство заставило коллегу проигнорировать намек.  
– У нас не так часто случаются подобные… кгм, гости. Поставку оборудования задерживают уже на три месяца, а комиссар Слиир не тот человек, чтобы забыть об оказанной услуге. В наших интересах оправдать ее ожидания, доктор. В чем бы они ни заключались.  
– Не хочу вас разочаровывать, профессор, но в случае с комиссаром Слиир никогда не знаешь, что в твоих интересах: оправдать ее ожидания, или же наоборот. Лучше скажите мне, когда будет готов ваш отчет? Я понимаю, что по протоколу у вас полная свобода действий, но первая стадия длится уже полгода.  
– Я не могу перейти ко второй стадии раньше, чем все объекты пройдут первую. Некоторые из них испытывают трудности. Хотелось бы верить, что причина затруднений в воздействии среды, а не в генотипе. Но боюсь, что даже самый идеальный эксперимент подразумевает некоторый процент брака.  
– Если бы вы поделились своей методологией, я смогла бы ответить на этот вопрос.  
– Вы сами согласились, что в целях непредвзятости две стадии исследования не должны пересекаться. Древние задавались вопросом, что первично: воспитание или природа, но не могли разделить два этих воздействия. Мы – можем, и в этом заключается сама суть всего проекта.  
– Но я не могу двигаться вперед потому что вы задерживаете данные! Дайте мне хотя бы примерные результаты тестирования, профессор, и я начну проверять генные карты.  
– Боюсь, что вам придется подождать еще несколько недель. Зато ничто не будет отвлекать вас от пациента. Разве это не приятно, снова почувствовать себя врачом? Сколько лет вы не практиковали, доктор?  
– Столько же, сколько вы не преподавали, профессор!  
***  
Отставив в сторону внезапно остывший кофе, Эдна отправилась в медблок. Размеренное гудение медицинского оборудования успокаивало нервы, а бессознательный пациент сохранял столь необходимое ей в данный момент молчание. После беседы с Альгендо Эдне всегда хотелось принять душ, словно уважаемый коллега распространял вокруг себя облако едкой слизи. К сожалению, у нее не было выбора: первоклассные специалисты по возрастной педагогике и психологии воздействия работали в центральных мирах, их никакими благами нельзя было заманить в убыточный проект на краю галактики. Не говоря уже о том, что весь список благ укладывался в несколько строчек федерального реестра. У Клерина Альгендо имелось профильное образование, несколько научных статей в заштатных журналах и племянница в администрации президента. Этого хватило, чтобы занять нынешнюю должность несмотря на бета-классификацию.  
Со службой безопасности он сотрудничал скорее по велению души, если таковая имелась в глубине обширного тела. Они могли заплатить ему, наградить, но даже госбезопасность не в состоянии превратить бету в альфу, а в научном мире строго следили за соблюдением неписаных правил. Продвижение Альгендо говорило скорее о положении его племянницы, чем о его собственных научных достижениях, но и ее влияния не хватило, чтобы достать ему место получше. Теперь же, со сменой президента, о дальнейшей карьере можно было и вовсе забыть, даже если проект пойдет в производство.  
Эдна сидела в кресле, поджав ноги, и раздраженно стучала ногтем по экрану планшета. Статья была почти готова, пятая с начала года, но что толку, если ее нельзя опубликовать? Там, в большом мире проходили конференции, испытывались новые разработки, раздавались гранты. Здесь время застыло, мухой в янтаре. Но на это исследование нельзя было найти частного спонсора, а федеральное финансирование подразумевало высшую степень секретности. Она знала, на что соглашается, но не думала, что будет настолько тяжело выдерживать изоляцию. Президент Севелан лично одобрила проект, по крайней мере именно так Эдне сказали в департаменте, выделяя средства. Средства закончились вместе с президентом. Присматривать за научными проектами покойной Севелан назначили комиссара Слиир, а у той были свои приоритеты. Программа умиротворения приносила плоды здесь и сейчас, комиссар не собиралась тратить деньги на проекты, рассчитанные на несколько поколений.  
Внезапный писк монитора вернул ее в реальность. Человек на больничной койке резко сел и тут же упал обратно, заставив датчики взвыть тревожными сигналами. Эдна отложила планшет и подошла к пациенту: он способен на осознанные движения, многообещающее начало.  
– Не так быстро, – она поймала затуманенный взгляд черных глаз, и имя само собой всплыло на поверхность, – Блейк.  
Даже странно, что она узнала его только сейчас. Несколько лет назад это лицо мелькало на всех государственных визорканалах чаще, чем поп-певцы и прочие молодежные кумиры. Рассказывали даже, будто одна из певичек возмутилась, что лучшее эфирное время достается государственному преступнику. Потом министерство информации спохватилось и запретило даже упоминать это имя. Мысли лихорадочно скакали: почему он здесь? При чем тут Слиир? Зачем секретность, если этот человек возглавляет список разыскиваемых? Во что она вляпалась?!  
– Эйвон, – глухой голос с трудом вырывался из пересохшего горла.  
– Что? – она чуть не выронила сканнер от неожиданности.  
– Где он?  
Имя тоже казалось знакомым. Эйвон… Керр Эйвон, номер два в том же самом списке. Но разве он не погиб год назад вместе с их кораблем? Об этом целый месяц кричали по всем каналам. Конец легенды, «Освободитель» разрушен, мятежники уничтожены. По такому поводу про запрет временно забыли. У Блейка травматическая потеря памяти, или покойник не настолько покоен, как утверждают власти?  
– Его здесь нет, – мягко ответила она, проводя сканнером над спутанными кудрями. Диаграмма на мониторе укладывалась в нормальные параметры, кислородное голодание не успело затронуть мозг.  
– Где он? – Блейк повторил вопрос, более настойчиво.  
– Не знаю, – Эдна усмехнулась, – нормальные люди в подобных ситуациях в первую очередь спрашивают: «Где я?»  
– Госпиталь? – с каждым словом голос звучал все яснее. Эдна заметила, как он осторожно приподнял руку, словно проверяя степень свободы движений.  
– Не совсем. Научно-исследовательская база КХ-12.  
– Федерация.  
– Самый ее край.  
– Я ждал его, – в голосе звучала почти детская обида и недоумение, – все приготовил, даже когда объявили… все равно ждал. Почему? Почему? – если бы пересохшее горло позволило, он бы кричал.  
– Я не знаю. Ни вопроса, ни ответа, – Эдна стала в изголовье и положила руки ему на плечи, удерживая от еще одной попытки подняться.  
Датчик отреагировал на взлетевшее вверх сердцебиение и увеличил дозу лекарства. Мышцы расслабились под ее пальцами, глаза закрылись. Он снова провалился в сон. Эдна проверила показания, покачала головой – операция прошла успешно, но общее состояние организма оставляло желать лучшего. Следы ранений, изношенность сердечной мышцы… Революционная деятельность не способствует здоровому образу жизни. Пока что – постельный режим, там будет видно. А она воспользуется паузой и выяснит, что же в конце концов происходит.  
Начать Эдна решила с официальных каналов. Если знаешь, куда смотреть, то цензура не помеха. Она вернулась к себе в кабинет и запросила новостную ленту за последние трое суток. Долго искать не пришлось. Нужное ей событие возглавляло все выпуски. Перестрелка на Гауде Прайм. Мятежники перебили друг друга из-за вознаграждения. Блестящая операция комиссара Слиир. Родж Блейк и Керр Эйвон мертвы, тела кремированы во избежание возможного противоестественного использования останков террористическими группировками. Проведено расследование предыдущих ошибочных заявлений о гибели преступников, уже названы виновные в фальсификации. Федеральный представитель прибыл на Гауду Прайм, прошение о вступлении в Федерацию удовлетворено, Гауда Прайм открыта для бизнеса и туризма согласно федеральному законодательству.  
Слиир повысили до главы департамента внешних отношений, заметная должность для рядового комиссара, можно даже сказать, блестящее продвижение, но Блейк в зале суда стал бы ее пропуском в Верховный Совет, не говоря уже о том, что вознаграждение за живого террориста, если верить базе данных, на два миллиона выше, чем за мертвого. Три миллиона кредитов… достаточно сообщить куда следует, чтобы решить проблему с финансированием и подвести Слиир под трибунал. Почему же комиссар пошла на такой риск? И почему она так уверена, что Эдна не посмеет отступить от назначенной ей в этой игре роли?  
Слиир отказалась от интервью с центральным каналом, ограничившись пресс-релизом. Еще одна странность: самое время зарабатывать очки. Эдна закрыла новостной сайт и снова проверила показатели – он будет без сознания еще несколько часов, если не добавлять снотворного, медикаментозный сон перейдет в обычный. Ей надо подумать, стоит ли ввязываться. Время еще есть. Всегда можно сказать, что критический послеоперационный период затянулся, и она молчала, пока не убедилась, что пациент выживет. Или не выживет. Обеспечить второй исход на данном этапе было проще, чем первый. Эдна сморщилась: практикующий или нет, но она все же врач, а не… не кто?  
***  
Профессор Альгендо с удовлетворением окинул взглядом маленькую классную комнату. Десять подростков, пять юношей, пять девушек, сидели за консолями, с лихорадочной быстротой вводя данные. Они не успевали. Ничего удивительного – они и не могли успеть, об этом он позаботился. Над второй рабочей станцией загорелся зеленый огонек, за две минуты до срока. Странно. Двойка плохо разбиралась в технических дисциплинах. Ее таланты лежали в иных областях. Следующим, за минуту до срока, закончил пятый номер. Остальные опаздывали. Прозвучал сигнал, консоли отключились, Альгендо объявил:  
– Двойка и Пятый – ко мне в кабинет. Остальным отработка по стандартной схеме вместо свободного времени. Мне стыдно за вас! Элементарные задания, и вы опять не справились, – он сокрушенно покачал головой и, развернувшись на каблуках, вышел в коридор.  
Парень и девушка ждали его в небольшой приемной, примыкавшей к кабинету, стояли по стойке смирно у стены, не глядя друг на друга. Он кивнул Пятому, не преминув заметить, что юноша нервно сглотнул, прежде, чем пройти в дверь. Профессор развернул распечатку и усмехнулся.  
– Поздравляю, Пятый! В тебе, как оказалось, скрывался редкий педагогический талант. Всего три дополнительных занятия, и Двойка научилась решать задачи быстрее всех в классе! Невероятный прогресс! Но обычные домашние задания не позволят ей проявить свои таланты в полной мере. Думаю, ей пора пройти тест на четвертый уровень сложности. Прямо сейчас. Надеюсь, она готова. Разочарование окажется весьма болезненным.  
– Сэр, прошу вас, не надо. Дайте мне позаниматься с ней хотя бы неделю!  
– Зачем? Она ведь уже выполнила задание.  
На щеках парня проступили красные пятна.  
– Это я.  
– Что ты?  
– Я решил последнюю задачу и переслал на ее консоль. Она не успевала, сэр.  
– Вот как? – на лице Альгендо отобразилось глубочайшее удивление, – разве ты не знаешь, что подобная «помощь» запрещена правилами? Программа рассчитана на раскрытие ваших способностей, каждого из вас, а не отдельных избранных личностей! Твоя благотворительность только приносит вред, теперь мы никогда не узнаем, на что действительно способна Двойка, ты принял решение за нее, лишил ее возможности проявить себя.  
– Но она не могла этого сделать, не сейчас! Она старается, но ей нужно время!  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что программа не соответствует вашим возможностям? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался профессор.  
– Нет, сэр, конечно же нет. Я просто хотел помочь!  
– И нарушил правила. Двойка просила тебя о помощи?  
– Нет, нет, – он отчаянно замотал головой, – но я знал, что она не справится. Я сам отправил ей задачу, а потом стер протокол, чтобы никто не заметил. Она не просила!  
– Однако воспользовалась твоей помощью. Что тоже нарушение правил. Но учитывая, что ты не проявил злого умысла, а ошибся из благих побуждений, я согласен на компромисс. Вы оба заслужили наказание, но я предлагаю тебе выбрать. Либо вы оба проведете по два часа в сенсорной камере, либо наказана будет только Двойка, как спровоцировавшая ситуацию, четыре часа.  
– Но она не виновата! Это все я! Я заслужил четыре часа, а не она!  
– Мне виднее, кто что заслужил. У тебя одна минута на раздумье, после чего вы оба получите по четыре часа. Ну?  
Парень тяжело дышал, грудь подымалась и опускалась, на цифровом табло за спиной Альгендо мигали секунды. В последнее мгновение он глухо произнес:  
– По два часа каждому, сэр.  
– Правильный выбор. Скажи Двойке, пусть заходит, и отправляйся отбывать наказание.  
В глазах девушки стояли слезы, она отчаянно старалась не моргать, чтобы удержать их, но на щеках уже блестели предательские дорожки. Альгендо посмотрел на нее с отеческим укором.  
– Как же так, девочка? Мы прилагаем все усилия, чтобы помочь тебе, чтобы ты могла стать лучше, преодолеть свои слабости, а ты что делаешь? Почему ты не решила задачу сама?  
Слезы словно только и дожидались его слов, чтобы хлынуть потоком. Сквозь всхлипы можно было разобрать оправдания.  
– У меня не получалось, я старалась, слишком сложно, я…  
– Ты боялась, что тебя накажут.  
– Да, да.  
– Но ты ведь знаешь, что только ухудшила свое положение. Наказания – естественная часть образовательного процесса. Вас наказывают не для того, чтобы причинить боль, а для чего?  
– Чтобы мы исправились, сэр.  
– Совершенно верно. Чтобы вы стремились стать лучше, достигнуть большего. В то время как ложь – преступление. Пятый наивно думал, что помогает тебе, но на самом деле причинил больше вреда, чем пользы. Ты даже не пыталась превзойти себя, приложить усилия! Позволила другому все за себя сделать, – профессор помолчал некоторое время, позволяя девочке выплакаться, подождал, пока рыдания немного утихли, и продолжил, – думаю, что четыре часа в сенсорной камере научат тебя в дальнейшем полагаться только на свои силы.  
Двойка замерла в ужасе, на середине всхлипа, Альгендо подошел ближе и положил руку ей на плечо.  
– С другой стороны, Пятый виноват в этом печальном инциденте не меньше, а то и больше, чем ты. Он знал, что не должен решать за тебя задачи, даже если его об этом просят. Если бы он соблюдал правила, ты бы просто не решила задачу и отправилась на отработку, а не в сенсорную камеру… Думаю, что будет справедливо предложить тебе выбор, – девочка вздрогнула под его рукой, – либо он отправится в камеру на четыре часа, поскольку его нарушение более серьезно, либо вы разделите вину, и каждый получит по два часа.  
Двойка молчала, и он поторопил ее, до боли сжав плечо.  
– Давай быстрее, у меня нет времени возиться с тобой остаток дня. Ну?  
– Четыре, – еле слышно произнесла она, – четыре ему.  
***  
Блейк проснулся от холода. По какой-то загадочной причине в лечебных учреждениях, неважно, тюремный это госпиталь или сверкающая стеклом и хромом новенькая больница в альфа-секторе, всегда было холодно. А его еще и знобило. Палата оказалась пуста – ни медиков, ни охраны. Он медленно повернул голову сначала в одну, потом в другую сторону, проверяя, как датчики отреагируют на движение, и пытаясь определить, где спрятаны камеры. Никакой реакции. Поднял правую руку, свободную от проводов – по-прежнему тишина. Дотянулся до медицинской консоли, развернул ее к себе, ожидая, что сейчас ворвется охрана, но или за ним не наблюдали вовсе, или не заметили осторожного движения.  
По экрану бежали строчки: давление, пульс, какие-то непонятные сокращения и постоянно меняющиеся цифры. Судя по показаниям, он был подключен сразу к дюжине датчиков. Теперь все зависело от того, как составлена программа. Если они транслируют данные в реальном времени на внешний монитор, то сигнал тревоги сработает сразу же, как только он прикоснется к панели управления. Если же они запрограммированы реагировать только на критические изменения показаний, у него есть шанс обесточить систему прежде, чем кто-нибудь заметит неладное.  
Эйвон смог бы взломать программу, заставить ее посылать поддельные данные на центральный пульт или закольцевать запись, но если та женщина с длинными пальцами хирурга не солгала, то Эйвона здесь нет. И ему тоже нельзя тут оставаться. Блейк медленно, очень медленно сел на кровати, стараясь дышать, как обычно. Живот тут же пронзила боль, резкая, словно… словно его разрывали на части. Датчики моргнули, но он сумел восстановить дыхание. Из этого положения уже было легко дотянуться до провода.  
Ничего не изменилось, консоль осталась под током. Разумеется, это ведь медицинское оборудование, где-то здесь спрятан автономный генератор, а он не в том состоянии, чтобы устроить обыск. Придется рискнуть и влезть в компьютер. Отключать датчики по одному через консоль. Сидеть было тяжело, боль из режущей превратилась в глухую, строчки прыгали и расплывались перед глазами, но все же он справился, не подняв тревогу. Вернее, не подняв ее здесь, у него не было никакой возможности узнать, что происходит в других помещениях, ясно было только одно – нельзя терять ни минуты.  
Блейк не хотел сейчас думать ни о прошлом, ни о будущем. Да и не смог бы, даже пожелав. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы сохранить сознание, каждое движение, каждый вздох давался с таким трудом, что ни на что другое его не хватало. Он вырвал из вены тонкую трубочку капельницы, тут же потекла кровь, но он не стал тратить время на поиск пластыря. Нужно торопиться, пока не прошло действие обезболивающего, спрятаться, пока боль еще позволяет передвигаться. То есть, он надеялся, что позволяет.  
С третьей попытки ему удалось встать, намертво вцепившись в край койки. Голова кружилась. Слабость от кровопотери. Если в человека всадить три пули, он потеряет много крови… Но об этом он сейчас думать не будет, потом, когда все закончится, тем или иным образом, он все вспомнит и найдет объяснение. А сейчас нужно идти. Стало еще холоднее, но он позволил простыне упасть на пол. Тонкая ткань все равно не добавит тепла, зато может стеснить движения. Будет глупо запутаться в собственном хвосте и свалиться под ноги охранникам. Глупо и обидно. Обиду он тоже оставит на потом.  
Первый шаг был самым тяжелым, казалось, что все внутри снова рвется в клочья, второй и третий дались немногим легче, после пятого он перестал считать, выработав ритм: вдох одновременно с движением, потому что и дышать, и идти одинаково больно, выдох, следующий вдох, еще один шаг. Уткнувшись лбом в дверь он немного передохнул, прежде чем приложить ладонь к сенсорному ключу. Где-то в области затылка шевельнулась мысль, что дверь может быть закодирована на отпечатки персонала, но он не успел ее додумать – панель скользнула в сторону, открыв выход в пустой коридор.  
Невероятно. Ни одного охранника. Он уже был готов поверить, что из всех федеральных баз ему, каким-то необъяснимым чудом, досталась единственная, на которой не соблюдают стандартные протоколы безопасности. Но и о теории вероятности можно будет подумать потом. Сначала нужно найти выход наружу. Нет, не так. Сперва нужно узнать, что там, снаружи, и можно ли там хотя бы дышать без скафандра. Он не слышал привычного гула, свойственного работающим двигателям космического корабля, ладонь не ощущала едва заметную вибрацию, которую создают генераторы гравитационного поля на станциях. Остается планета или астероид, скорее планета, сила тяжести примерно равна земной. В любом случае, ему нужно укрытие, одежда, оружие, лекарства, но прежде всего – вода. Безумно хотелось пить.  
Укрытие… вентиляционная система отпадала сразу – он не смог бы сейчас забраться в шахту, а потом ползти, согнувшись в три погибели, надо найти какое-нибудь техническое помещение, ближе к энергоустановкам, чтобы излучение сбивало с толку внутренние сенсоры. И убраться наконец из казавшегося бесконечным коридора. К сожалению, сенсорные ключи работали только изнутри, снаружи двери закрывались на магнитные замки, а у него не было карточки-пропуска.  
Блейк потерял чувство времени, он с равным успехом мог брести по этому коридору как десять минут, так и час, все сливалось перед глазами, и он не сразу понял, что упирается в дверь, перегородившую узкий проход наподобие шлюза. Красный воспрещающий знак заставил его сощуриться и разобрать буквы на табличке: «Экспериментальная зона. Вход только для персонала». Но вопреки грозному предупреждению, замка на двери не оказалось. Даже самого простого. Вместо него рука нащупала старомодную дверную ручку, такие до сих пор сохранились кое-где в колониях, а на Земле их можно было увидеть только в музее доатомной эры. Странно. Подобные знаки обычно шли в комплекте с системой распознавания сетчатки и вооруженными охранниками. Он нажал на ручку и толкнул дверь, она послушно открылась, пропуская его в точно такой же коридор, только выкрашенный в более темный цвет.  
По-прежнему тихо и пусто, Блейк продолжил медленно пробираться вперед, пока не оказался на развилке. Он свернул налево и обнаружил просторный холл, в который выходило несколько дверей, на этот раз с обычными сенсорными ключами, но без табличек. Открыл ближайшую, и замер на пороге, оцепенев. Горло сдавила волна страха, заставив на мгновение забыть даже про боль. Вдоль стены стояли узкие кушетки с фиксаторами, наполовину спрятанные в арках-изголовьях. Блейк заставил себя подойти ближе. Это не ментосканнеры, вернее, не те модели, что уничтожают память, вгрызаясь в глубину разума. Эти устройства намного проще, два в одном, дезориентатор и гипномашина. Их используют в реабилитационных центрах для перевоспитания «неблагонадежных» граждан, тех, кому не нужно подсаживать ложную память, а достаточно всего лишь подтолкнуть в правильном направлении. Стандартный образовательный комплекс, сто тридцать тысяч повторений рождают истину.  
Сто тридцать тысяч повторений за три часа, когда лишенный ориентиров мозг не в силах понять, что происходит, и единственным якорем, удерживающим от погружения в безумие, остается глубокий, проникновенный голос, полный понимания и сочувствия, повторяющий простые фразы, от которых постепенно становится легче, исчезают всякие сомнения, наступает кристально-чистая ясность. Мягкое средство воздействия, можно даже сказать, гуманное. По сравнению с другими способами.  
Дверь в дальнем конце комнаты открывалась в камеру сенсорной депривации. Полная изоляция от внешних стимулов, всеобъемлющее, всеохватывающее ничто, в котором так просто раствориться, перестать существовать. Всего несколько часов небытия, и каждый звук, каждое прикосновение, луч света – все, что является внешним миром, превращается в пытку самим своим существованием. Он помнил, как тяжело было снова осознать себя цельным, разграничить себя и мир после растворения в пустоте.  
Приближающийся шум шагов вырвал его из воспоминаний. Взгляд заметался по комнате в поисках укрытия, но он успел только сползти вниз по стене, затаившись за открытой дверью. Один взгляд в его сторону – и все будет кончено. К счастью, вошедший, парень на вид лет шестнадцати в простой серой тунике, не смотрел по сторонам. Он прошел мимо кушеток, остановился на пороге сенсорной камеры, сглотнул нервно, потом разделся, аккуратно сложил одежду на стол, и, втянув столько воздуха, сколько могло поместиться в узкой груди, шагнул внутрь. Дверь закрылась.  
Блейк прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать готовый сорваться окрик. Нельзя вмешиваться. Не сейчас. Он подождал, в надежде, что мальчишка одумается, ведь на двери не было замка. Но дверь осталась закрытой, и он заставил себя подняться. На этот раз боль оказалась сильнее, действие лекарств закончилось. На еще одну попытку его не хватит, где сядет, там и останется лежать. Нужно идти дальше. Он заглядывал во все комнаты подряд, но уже не заходил внутрь, все больше и больше убеждаясь, что находится в какой-то разновидности реабилитационного центра. Странной разновидности, такое ощущение, что здешняя администрация никак не могла определиться, что делать с пациентами – учить или пытать, то есть, лечить, если следовать федеральной терминологии. Прекрасно оборудованная классная комната, что сделала бы честь любой земной школе, соседствовала с камерой сенсорной изоляции. Химическая лаборатория с химикатами в свободном доступе плохо сочеталась с крошечным карцером, в котором можно было только стоять, и гипномашинами, а с половины учебных консолей гроздьями свисали электроды. И по-прежнему ни одного замка.  
Двери закончились. Надежда найти выход тоже. Нужно было возвращаться на развилку и проверять правый коридор. Идти стало труднее, но в чем-то так было даже лучше. Мысли больше не пытались разбежаться в стороны, воспоминания отступили, теперь он думал только о том, как передвигать ноги, чтобы не запутаться и не упасть. Какая сложная, оказывается, задача, и как это младенцы справляются? Он попытался вспомнить, как, и тут же споткнулся, едва удержавшись на ногах. Не отвлекаться, идти. Он так сосредоточился на движении, что остановился только тогда, когда уперся ладонью во что-то мягкое и услышал тихое: «Ой».  
Перед ним стояла девушка, скорее, девочка, лет четырнадцати, в такой же серой тунике, как и тот парень. Она растерянно моргала, наклонив голову на бок, и смотрела на его ладонь, испачканную засохшей кровью. Он с трудом разлепил сухие губы и успел прошептать:  
– Не бойся. Пожалуйста, – после чего сполз по стене на пол, понимая, что уже не сможет подняться.  
***  
Эдна стояла в дверях палаты и смотрела на пустую койку. На полу валялась смятая простыня, отключенные датчики не подавали признаков жизни, шланг капельницы раскачивался в воздухе. Пациент исчез. Первой мыслью было, что его телепортировали, ходили слухи, что на волшебном корабле Блейка был телепорт, но потом она вспомнила, что этого корабля давно уже нет, а самое главное – заметила засохший след крови на стене. Она медленно опустилась в кресло: идиот! Впрочем, она сама не лучше – не выставила охрану. Но кто бы мог подумать, что нужно охранять человека, не успевшего толком отойти от наркоза после пятичасовой полостной операции! Это ж каким нечеловеческим упрямством надо обладать!  
Эдна глянула на монитор: с момента отключения прошло два часа. Он не выживет. У любой выносливости есть свои пределы. Потеряет сознание от болевого шока и истечет кровью где-нибудь в коридоре, свежие рубцы не выдержат нагрузки. До чего же мерзко: никто не должен умирать вот так, в темноте и одиночестве, потратив последние мгновения на безжалостную и бессмысленную борьбу с собственным телом, слабостью и болью. Неважно, хороший это человек или плохой, перед смертью все одинаковы.  
А если он выживет? Одиночное заключение, ожидание, казнь? Она лечит преступника для того, чтобы его смогли убить тогда, когда это удобно комиссару Слиир? Эдна сжала губы в упрямую линию: медики, работавшие в системе госбезопасности пользовались заслуженным презрением коллег. На них не распространялась проверенная веками, пережившая все войны и катаклизмы профессиональная солидарность медицинского сословия. Их даже не называли врачами, используя вместо этого безликое обозначение «медтехник».  
Эдна происходила из медицинской династии – в каждом поколении, как по мужской, так и по женской линии, неизменно обнаруживались врачи, медсестры, фармацевты. Отец шутил, что все начиналось, должно быть, с косматого знахаря в шкурах у костра. Кто-то из них с головой уходил в науку, кто-то погибал на войне, случалось по-разному, но в одном она была уверена – тюремщиков в их роду не было. Порой приходилось дорого расплачиваться за принципиальность... то письмо стоило отцу не только карьеры, но и в конечном итоге – жизни.  
А Слиир даже не сомневается, что послушный доктор выполнит все распоряжения, сделает все, как угодно комиссару, даже если комиссар сама еще не знает, чего ей угодно. Прикажут вылечить – вылечит. Не вылечить – не вылечит. Держать под замком – будет держать, скажут отпустить – отпустит. Интересно, допрашивать тоже поручат ей, или госпожа комиссар все же прилетит за своим заказом?  
Нет. Раз и навсегда – нет. Пока что она еще не переступила черту. Она сделала то, что должна была сделать в любом случае, то чему ее учили. А дальше… пусть решает сам. В конце концов, это его жизнь. Эдна нажала кнопку тревоги, в глубине души надеясь, что уже поздно.  
Надо отметить, что охранники не слишком торопились. За это время можно было бы десять раз погибнуть. Расслабились, ребята, совсем одурели от безделья. Охранять на станции было нечего и некого. Подопытные жили отдельно, с охраной практически не пересекались, методология эксперимента требовала добровольного подчинения правилам. Посетителей у них не бывало вот уже два года, единственная связь с внешним миром – потрепанный шаттл научного отдела, доставлявший оборудование и материалы. Но всем генетическим проектам со времен Евгенических войн автоматически присваивался высший уровень секретности, а высший уровень подразумевал охрану. Эдна ограничилась минимумом, всего одна группа с вечно недовольным командиром отделения, но даже этому минимуму было нечем заняться. До сегодняшнего дня. Сигнал общей тревоги звучал на базе впервые.  
Командир молча переводил взгляд с изображения на экране на пустую койку.  
– Почему вы сразу не сказали, что это Блейк?! – взревел он наконец. Если бы он знал заранее, да он бы тут сам на пороге ночевал, а в коридоре все отделение разместил!  
Эдна приподняла брови и вежливо возразила:  
– Вы пропустили выпуск новостей. Блейк мертв. Этот человек просто на него похож.  
– Тогда почему мы его ищем?  
– Потому что моя задача – сохранить ему жизнь. А для этого послеоперационный период должен протекать под наблюдением лечащего врача.  
Командир проглотил возражение – не то чтобы он сильно дорожил нынешним местом службы, но если дело дойдет до разбирательства, то куда лучше быть виноватым в побеге неизвестно кого, случайно похожего на покойного мятежника, чем ответить за исчезновение этого самого мятежника. Тем более, когда в дело замешана Слиир. Пусть дамы сами между собой разбираются, его задача найти пропажу. Если человека только вчера вытащили из криокапсулы, то далеко он на своих двоих не уйдет.  
– Мы перекрыли все выходы, выбраться на поверхность он не сможет, – не то, чтобы ему это сильно помогло – все термокостюмы на месте. Он должен быть где-то здесь.  
– Используйте датчики тепла, у него наверняка жар, несколько градусов разницы.  
– Помехи от генератора. Такую мелочь сенсоры не отловят. Будем искать старым дедовским методом – везде. Предупредите профессора Альгендо, что мы потревожим его птенчиков.  
Эдна поморщилась – дюжина штурмовиков, перерывающих все вверх дном плохо вписывалась в тщательно созданную атмосферу эксперимента. С другой стороны – это шанс проверить устойчивость их психики под воздействием стресса.  
– Постарайтесь не напугать объекты, – она чуть было не сказала «детей», но вовремя поймала неуместное слово. – Если спросят, скажите им что-нибудь… например, что у вас учения. Я не хочу, чтобы они шарахались от каждой тени.  
***  
Голоса доносились до него приглушенно, словно сквозь толщу воды.  
– Мы не можем его здесь оставить! Нужно позвать охрану!  
– И что мы им скажем? Что нашли его в коридоре? Сама подумай, Двойка, как он мог туда попасть? Не с неба же он свалился! Это тест!  
– Даже если тест, откуда ты знаешь, что нужно сделать, чтобы его пройти? Может, как раз и надо сказать профессору!  
– Но это же нелогично! Тесты всегда проверяют наши способности. Как мы справляемся с задачами, а не другие люди. Передать его охранникам – значит переложить ответственность на других. Мы должны помочь ему сами.  
– Ты же не доктор, Третий, никто из нас не умеет лечить! Он тут просто умрет, и если это тест, то мы провалимся. А такого теста быть не может, чтобы кто-то по-настоящему умер.  
– Значит, мы способны найти способ его вылечить.  
– Или он только кажется больным, – вступил в разговор новый голос, тоже девичий, настороженный. С каждым словом он слышал все яснее и яснее, словно всплывал на поверхность из глубины.  
Блейк открыл глаза: он лежал на стопке одеял, постеленных на полу, но не там, где упал, а в маленьком помещении, заставленном ящиками. Дышать по-прежнему было больно, горло сжимала тошнота, но он определенно был жив. Все еще. Под потолком тускло мерцала лампа, и он смог рассмотреть спорщиков. Они так увлеклись, что не заметили, как он очнулся.  
Дети. Пятеро: два мальчика, три девочки. Никому из них он не дал бы больше шестнадцати. Бледная кожа, свойственная жителям куполов, тонкая кость, все одеты в одинаковые серые туники, все чем-то неуловимо похожи друг на друга. Не так сильно, как братья и сестры, скорее, как члены одного племени, или жители одной и той же изолированной местности, где все друг другу родня.  
– Да на нем живого места нет, – возразил парень, вроде бы, это его называли Третьим. Неужели у них нет нормальных имен?  
Блейк попытался заговорить, но зашелся в кашле. Над ним наклонилась та самая девочка, которую он встретил в коридоре. Она тихо спросила:  
– Хочешь пить?  
Он сумел кивнуть, и она поднесла стакан к его губам. Глотать оказалось еще больнее, чем дышать, но вода временно разогнала туман, мешавший мыслить. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло с момента побега, но его наверняка уже ищут. И найдут, если он останется на территории базы.  
– Спасибо за помощь. Но я должен идти дальше. Вы можете показать мне выход?  
– Выход? – растеряно переспросила девушка. – Куда?  
– Наружу.  
– Но никакого выхода нет. Мы здесь живем.  
– Где это – здесь?  
Девочка на секунду задумалась, словно само понятие «здесь» не нуждалось в дальнейших определениях, но все же попыталась разъяснить.  
– Это исследовательский комплекс, его специально построили для нас, чтобы изучать, на что мы способны.  
– Вы знаете, где этот комплекс находится? – изучают… еще одна лаборатория с людьми в качестве подопытных зверюшек. Что они делают с этими детьми? На мутоидные модификации непохоже: он не заметил никаких внешних отличий, но это еще ни о чем не говорило. Они могли сохранять человеческое подобие и быть при этом большими нелюдями, чем андромедяне, – что там, снаружи?  
– Холодно, много снега. Туда нельзя без термокостюмов. Мы один раз выходили, взять пробы почвы для проекта по геологии. Седьмой порвал рукав и обморозил руку.  
Холодно и много снега. Безнадежно. Даже если украсть костюм. Подобные лаборатории обычно размещают в уединенных местах. Он вспомнил, что та женщина назвала базу КХ-12. Классификация «КХ», второй десяток – информация медленно всплывала на поверхность – значит, планета условно М-класса, или космическая станция. Корабль. Ему нужен корабль, он ведь каким-то образом попал сюда, это не Гауда Прайм.  
Дверь в каморку раскрылась, и на пороге появилась еще одна девочка, чуть повыше, чем «Двойка» но с точно такими же ореховыми глазами.  
– Охранники! – выдохнула она. – Они все обыскивают! Пятого вытащили из камеры, прямо на свет! Он так кричал… Что им тут надо? Двойка, это опять твои штучки? Тебе мало, что его на четыре часа посадили, ты хочешь нас всех подставить?  
– Я не виновата! – оправдывалась Двойка. – Я хотела решить задачу! Я не просила, я только сказала, что не успеваю!  
– Хватит врать, «не просила» она! А то ты не знала, что он тебе поможет!  
– Да причем тут задача?! – вмешался парень. – Двойка, Четверка, прекратите! Нам надо решить, что делать. Если пришли охранники, это точно тест. Я думаю, что на поведение в стрессовых ситуациях. Нужно успокоиться и все обдумать.  
– Не похоже на профессора, – уже с некоторой неуверенностью отозвалась Двойка, – он обычно не так делает. Разве что… может быть, это доктор Галит? Помните, она говорила, во время последнего осмотра, что ее не интересуют наши успехи, обучением занимается профессор, а ей нужно знать, какие у нас недостатки.  
Четверка кивнула.  
– Да, чтобы усовершенствовать следующую партию. Поэтому она рассердилась на Пятого, когда он не сказал про головную боль.  
Девушки замолчали, и Блейк наконец смог вмешаться.  
– Это не тест. Вы тут вообще не при чем. И ваша доктор тоже. Вы должны привести сюда охрану, до того, как они придут сами, – дети явно не понимали, во что ввязались, и он только надеялся, что еще не поздно оставить их в стороне.  
Помощи, что они ему уже оказали, было вполне достаточно, чтобы попасть под закон о преступном содействии. Начальству понадобится виноватый, даже если побег и оказался неудачным, штурмовики плевать хотели на все эксперименты вместе взятые, с них станется застрелить детей на месте, а потом предъявить их тела как погибших сообщников. Создадут заговор на ровном месте, спасая свои шкуры. Но если они его выдадут, есть шанс, что здешнее руководство побережет ценные объекты, раз следующая партия пока что в разработке, и замнет дело.  
Третий упрямо возразил:  
– Если вы являетесь частью теста, то логично предположить, что вы будете отрицать свое участие, чтобы смутить нас и помешать нам найти правильное решение задачи, – он продолжил, повернувшись к своим товарищам, – исходя из этических правил, действительных в человеческом сообществе, я считаю, что мы должны оказать ему медицинскую помощь в силу своих возможностей и только потом сообщить профессору Альгендо.  
Блейк попытался вложить в голос всю оставшуюся у него способность к убеждению, понимая, что в нынешнем состоянии он звучит не слишком внушительно.  
– Вас убьют, если поймают! Без всякой этики! Расстреляют на месте!  
Третий хотел что-то возразить, но Четверка кивнула.  
– Вон, Пятый уже помог, и что он за свою помощь получил? Какая этика, какое сообщество? Мы же не люди! Это не наши правила! – она оттолкнула стоящего у двери Третьего и выбежала прочь. Оставшиеся в комнате подростки растерянно переглядывались.  
***  
Эдна изучала показания сканнера: внутреннее кровотечение в трех местах. Все надо начинать сначала. Она повернулась к штурмовикам, стоявшим по обе стороны двери.  
– Вы свободны.  
– Но, доктор Галит, мэм! Этот человек опасен.  
– В таком состоянии? С тем же успехом вы можете подпирать дверь с той стороны. Здесь вы мне только мешаете.  
Охранники нехотя повиновались. Эдна подождала, пока за ними закроется дверь, отложила сканнер, достала из ящика инъектор и подошла вплотную к своему пациенту. Он выглядел еще хуже, чем до операции, в темных глазах горел жар, цвет лица по контрасту казался пугающе белым. Она заговорила, стараясь сохранить в голосе профессиональную отстраненность.  
– По закону на заключенных не распространяются обычные правила медицинской этики. Мне приказали сохранить вам жизнь. Я это сделала. Похоже, что зря. Жить вы явно не хотите, но и умереть толком не можете. Характер такой, ничего не доводить до конца! – в голосе начало пробиваться раздражение. Вот только на кого же она злится на самом деле: на Слиир, на Блейка или на саму себя?  
Она подняла на просвет инъектор. Блейк как завороженный проследил за ее движением, словно не в силах отвести взгляд от бледной-зеленой жидкости.  
– Теперь я должна починить повреждения. Но на этот раз решайте сами, чем закончится операция. Мне все равно, какую форму заполнять.  
Эдна замолчала, ожидая ответа, и она могла поклясться, что в пылающем взгляде человека, прикованного к койке, промелькнула искра интереса.  
– И что вы сделаете, если я соглашусь? – он говорил тихо, с трудом выталкивая слова из немеющих губ, повернув голову так, чтобы видеть ее лицо.  
– Сделаю укол, – ответила она, заставив голос не дрогнуть.  
– Вряд ли. Это ведь не попытка предоставить выбор. Это попытка выбора лишить. Технически вам не нужно мое согласие. Куда я отсюда денусь? – он резко поднял руку, и фиксатор врезался в кожу. – На крайний случай есть та же самая криокапсула. Но если я соглашусь на лечение, я тем самым соглашусь и на все это. Сниму с вас груз, вы ведь врач, доктор Галит, ученый, а не тюремщик. Неприятно пачкать руки, хочется обратно, в уютный мир чистой науки! Ставить опыты на детях. Ведь вы этим занимаетесь, если я правильно расслышал. Или вы только лечите их после пыток? Готовите для новых экспериментов, пока не поспеет другая партия. А потом сделаете им тот же самый укол. Только уже не спрашивая! – голос крепнул с каждым словом.  
Эдна невольно отпрянула под этим напором. Откуда в израненном теле взялась подобная сила? И о чем он вообще говорит?! Какие пытки? Какие опыты, что он мог увидеть за эти два часа, что понять? Как он смеет осуждать дело всей ее жизни?!  
– О, да! Я должна этот груз на себя взять! Потому что Родж Блейк играет в героя! И ему плевать, кого волна героизма утянет на дно! Я не хочу. Ни убивать, ни спасать!  
Он ответил гораздо мягче, пожалуй даже виновато.  
– Я понимаю. Но у вас есть возможность выбирать. А у этих детей нет, – он, казалось, забыл, что истекает кровью.  
Эдна сжала ампулу так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
– Да при чем тут дети! – она прикусила губу, осознав, что впервые назвала их так вслух. – С ними все в порядке! Это исследовательская программа, им не причиняют вреда, просто обучают.  
На мониторе загорелся красный сигнал. Проклятье! Она растерянно переводила взгляд с его лица на монитор и обратно. Если не начать операцию прямо сейчас… Инъектор полетел в сторону. Она не блефовала, нет, в какой-то момент она действительно верила, что сможет сделать укол. Но этот момент прошел. Вместе со злостью. Пальцы нащупывали почти неразличимую вену, в голове прокручивалась последовательность действий: стабилизация, наркоз… когда она услышала его голос.  
– Докажите, что я неправ, доктор Галит, – он особенно выделил «доктор», – я буду рад ошибиться. Как никогда рад.  
***  
На этот раз Эдна управилась гораздо быстрее, но предусмотрительно добавила в капельницу побольше снотворного. Пока он спит, она может быть спокойна. Ни охрана за дверью, ни фиксаторы, ни подключенные к центральному монитору датчики не давали ей такой же уверенности, как закрытые глаза и мерное дыхание пациента. Она еще раз проверила, что в случае чего сигнал тут же поступит к ней на коммуникатор, напомнила дежурному штурмовику, что ему ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя притрагиваться к аппаратуре, и направилась к двери, но вернулась с полпути. Открыла дверцу шкафчика, достала термоодеяло и укрыла вздрогнувшего во сне Блейка поверх тонкой простыни. Ей и самой вдруг стало зябко.  
Эдна собиралась отправиться к себе, отдохнуть, попытаться расслабить застывшие каменными узлами мышцы шеи, может быть выпить бокал вина, у нее еще оставалась последняя бутылка из привезенных с Земли. Настоящее стекло, настоящая пробка и настоящий виноград. По крайней мере, так утверждал продавец. Эдна не разбиралась в вине, она все равно не почувствует разницы, но иногда приятно просто поверить человеку на слово. Особенно, когда от этого ничего не зависит.  
Эдна несомненно заслужила отдых, но почему-то прошла мимо жилой секции, в лабораторию. Там было тихо и пусто, последние реактивы закончились три недели назад, по утрам лаборанты еще изображали какую-то деятельность, но после обеда все расходились, и Эдна понятия не имела, как именно ее немногочисленные сотрудники убивали свободное время после короткой рабочей смены. Все равно их индивидуальные проекты на данном этапе уже не имели прямого отношения к основному эксперименту. Сама она держалась в некотором отдалении, соблюдая иерархию.  
Она села за стол, включила компьютер и задумчиво уставилась на экран. Слова Блейка гудели в голове, тревожно, настойчиво, словно удары колокола. Разумеется, это полная чушь, бред переутомленного разума, человек, которому так больно, везде увидит только пытки и страдания. Но пальцы уже сами тянулись к клавиатуре. Эдна несколько раз отдергивала руку, но в конце концов ввела командный код и на мгновение закрыла глаза. Она не должна этого делать, не имеет права! Нельзя из-за приступа любопытства нарушать чистоту эксперимента, свою же методологию. Даже если никто не узнает, сама она никогда не забудет, что поддалась соблазну.  
Но даже самую лучшую теорию следует проверять практикой. Она вполне способна сохранить объективность при обработке результатов. Если бы Альгендо вовремя составлял отчеты, у нее не возникло бы нужды подсматривать за собственным проектом. Эдна вывела на экран расписание – выделенная зеленым строка сообщала, что в данный момент группа занята отработкой учебного материала в малой аудитории. Компьютер переключился на внутреннюю камеру.  
Эдна увидела небольшую комнату, в которой с трудом поместились десять рабочих консолей. Объекты отличались пунктуальностью – точно в назначенное время пять юношей и пять девушек вошли в класс. Эдна невольно подвинулась ближе к экрану: смешно сказать, но она еще ни разу не видела их вот так, всех вместе, занятых совместной деятельностью. На осмотры они приходили по одному. Над консолями высветились номера и подростки разошлись по своим станциям. И только тут Эдна заметила электроды.  
Она нахмурилась: прямое обучение? Гипноиндукция? Но это нарушает методологию, Альгендо не имеет права использовать эти способы на данном этапе эксперимента. Неудивительно, что он не торопится с отчетами. Нет, что-то здесь не так, для гипноиндукции достаточно всего двух пластин, на виски или на лоб и затылок, но к каждой консоли было подключено не меньше десяти проводов. Объекты уверенно закрепляли их на себе, очевидно не в первый раз: виски, кисти рук, шея, грудь… Что здесь происходит?!  
На мониторах появилась первая задача. Биохимия. Эдна параллельно вывела задание на свой экран. Первые задачи соответствовали среднему образовательному уровню для учащихся этого возраста, но с каждым следующим заданием сложность повышалась. На десятом над рабочей консолью номер шесть зажегся красный свет. И тут же девушка за этой консолью забилась в судорогах. Самым страшным было то, что она не кричала. Молча раскрывала рот, захватывая воздух, словно рыба, вытащенная из воды. Остальные, не обращая на нее внимания, продолжали работать. Красный индикатор горел всего одну минуту. Бесконечно длинную минуту. Когда он погас, девушка снова склонилась над консолью, по ее щекам текли слезы, она их не смахивала, только часто-часто моргала.  
Три задачи спустя свет загорелся над другим местом. Потом снова: чем дальше, тем чаще вспыхивали красные огоньки. Никто не кричал. За все время Эдна услышала только один жалобный всхлип. То ли за крик наказывали дополнительно, то ли они старались не мешать товарищам, не отвлекать. Она сидела в кресле, не в силах шевельнуться, не чувствуя боли от ногтей, впившихся в ладони. Там, за экраном, корчились в агонии дети. А она молча смотрела на это страшное представление, на искаженные лица, каждое из которых было чем-то похоже на ее собственное, словно в кривое зеркало, разбитое на десять осколков, и чувствовала, как что-то нарастет в груди. Странное, удушающее чувство… не то гнев, не то стыд.  
Отработка закончилась. Дрожащие руки отстегивали электроды, вытирали пот, темноволосый мальчик, самый высокий в группе, единственный не получивший ни одного наказания, гладил по голове плачущую девушку. Она всхлипывала, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Эдна с трудом разжала кулаки и выключила компьютер. Под ногтями остались следы крови.  
***  
Страх сопровождал маленького Клерина все его детство и юность, сколько он себя помнил. Сначала он боялся наказания – родители тяжело переживали его школьные неудачи. Чем меньше баллов ему недоставало до желанного результата, тем сильнее был гнев отца и укоризненное разочарование во взгляде матери. Они не верили, не хотели верить, что он старается изо всех сил, и это неверие ранило не меньше, чем отцовский ремень.  
Позже, в колледже, его уже никто не наказывал, но в этом больше не было необходимости – впитавшийся в каждую клеточку тела страх превратился в самостоятельное существо, пожирающее упущенные возможности и разбитые надежды. Ему не нужен был надсмотрщик, он успешно наказывал себя сам, часами просиживая над распечатками, до рези в глазах и тошноты пялясь в экран, записываясь на дополнительные занятия во время каникул. И только когда он приступил к работе в реабилитационном центре для диссидентов, страх отступил, затаился в глубине души. Должно быть потому, что он впервые в жизни увидел, чего на самом деле стоит бояться.  
Он настолько отвык от страха, что не сразу распознал противную ноющую боль в области желудка. А узнав, досадливо отмахнулся: нервы, это все нервы! Он второй час сидел перед монитором, составляя доклад, но написав несколько фраз, тут же стирал их, и снова всматривался в девственную чистоту экрана. Давно уже он не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным. Что делать? Доложить наверх? Но если Слиир узнает, кто перешел ей дорогу, этот доклад станет последним. Молчать? А если Слиир проиграет (не то чтобы он понимал, что она затеяла, но всегда ведь есть вероятность поражения, так же, как и победы). Недонесение такое же преступление, как и содействие.  
Три миллиона кредитов – большие деньги. Но покойнику они не понадобятся. Голова раскалывалась от мыслей, слишком много вариантов, слишком мало шансов выбрать правильно. О чем Эдна думала, когда оперировала?! Будь у нее хоть капля здравого смысла, они не попали бы в эту ужасную ситуацию. Да-да, именно они. Он не позволит своей дорогой начальнице выкрутиться! Если его поставят к стенке, то только рядом с нею. Теперь, когда каждый охранник на базе знает, что за груз прибыл в криокапсуле, уже поздно заметать следы, рано или поздно оно всплывет.  
Альгендо в очередной раз стер первый абзац своего донесения и выключил компьютер. Он не станет торопиться. Все еще есть шанс, что этот… профессор даже в мыслях не хотел произносить запретное имя… не переживет вторую операцию. Тогда все решится само собой. Временно. Потом, когда ситуация разъяснится, он заставит доктора Галит ответить. За все. Найдет способ. А сейчас время для предметного урока.  
***  
Профессор редко собирал всю группу в своем кабинете. Здесь он предпочитал работать с ними по одному, вдумчиво и неторопливо. Настолько вдумчиво, что многие из его подопечных предпочли бы часовую отработку десятиминутной беседе с наставником. Однако сегодня он был слишком зол, чтобы придерживаться привычной размеренной рутины. Он вывел Двойку на середину комнаты, развернул лицом к остальным и отошел назад, оставив ее стоять перед группой.  
Подождал некоторое время, прежде чем поинтересоваться:  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, почему мы собрались здесь сегодня?  
Девушка едва слышно произнесла, не смея поднять взгляд:  
– Я что-то сделала неправильно?  
– Неужели? Ты в этом сомневаешься? Разве для вас недостаточно четко прописаны правила, что ты не уверена, нарушила их или нет?  
– Но для этого нет правил, я не знала, что делать!  
– Для чего «этого»?  
– Я нашла его в коридоре, мы столкнулись, я не знала, кто он и как поступить, я до сих пор не знаю!  
– И что ты сделала?  
– Я позвала остальных.  
– Почему ты не обратилась ко мне? Не вызвала охрану?  
– Я… я подумала, что мы должны вместе…  
– Ты решила переложить ответственность на группу. Как обычно. Вместо того чтобы пользоваться своими способностями и выполнять свои обязанности, ты всегда находишь кого-то другого, чтобы все сделали за тебя.  
– Но я же ничего не нарушила! Нельзя нарушить правило, если правила нет!  
Альгендо сокрушенно покачал головой.  
– Если бы речь шла об одном нарушении конкретного правила, неважно, существует оно или нет! Ты нарушаешь саму основу, концепцию эксперимента. Своим безответственным поведением, своей несознательностью, нежеланием мыслить и принимать решения.  
Пятый шагнул вперед.  
– Но, сэр, если бы она вызвала охрану или разбудила вас, то она все равно бы переложила решение на других. У этой задачи нет правильного ответа.  
Альгендо с раздражением глянул на юношу – Пятый отбывал свое наказание, между прочим, за ним еще остались три штрафных часа, он единственный оказался никак не замешан в произошедшем, но то что он позволил себе заступиться за Двойку, уже само по себе было тревожным звонком. Этот мальчишка превращается в проблему. Тот самый процент брака, о котором он говорил доктору Галит.  
– Вы должны уметь принимать решения, оптимальные для нормальной работы общества. Не нужно быть альфой, чтобы догадаться, что надо делать, если находишь в коридоре лаборатории незнакомого человека! Что еще следует прописать в правилах? Какую ногу передвигать первой при ходьбе: правую или левую? Чего стоит ваш хваленый интеллект, если вы не в состоянии принять простейшее решение?  
Пятый попятился, словно признавая справедливость обвинений, Альгендо обвел притихших подростком своим фирменным разочарованным взглядом и сухо сообщил:  
– Поскольку Двойка так привыкла полагаться на мнение группы, то группа сама назначит ей наказание. Однако я не стану нарушать столь трогательное групповое единство. То же самое наказание, что вы назначите Двойке, понесет каждый из вас. Ты хочешь что-то сказать, Четверка?  
– Это несправедливо.  
Он недоуменно приподнял бровь – похоже, что свободомыслие не менее заразно, чем простуда. Девушка продолжили говорить.  
– Я уже шла за охраной, когда они нашли нас. Мы хотели все сделать правильно, так, как положено, только не успели! Если Двойка виновата, то наказать надо ее, а не нас всех! Ей надо исправляться, а не нам всем!  
Альгендо сделал вид, что не заметил, как Пятый положил руку на плечо Четверке, а она, дернувшись, сбросила его ладонь. Новое направление в групповой динамике.  
– Можешь считать это наказанием за медлительность. Отправляйтесь в классную комнату. У вас тридцать минут, чтобы прийти к согласию.  
***  
Блейк знал, что спит. Каким-то врожденным, почти звериным чутьем, насколько укоренившимся в глубине его разума, что даже лучшие федеральные специалисты не смогли уничтожить эту способность, а всего лишь приглушили на пять лет, он всегда мог отличить реальность от наваждения. Как тогда, в их первый день на «Освободителе», тогда еще безымянном, когда он распознал иллюзию и сломал автоматическую систему защиты. Эта липкая, беспросветная темнота, ощущение полнейшей беспомощности, невидимая тяжесть, навалившаяся на грудь – всего лишь сон.  
И темнота, словно подслушав его мысли, медленно отступает, рассеивается, наливается тревожным алым оттенком. Сначала проступают серые стены, следом коричневые колонны, потом в тишину врывается рев сирены. Он лежит на полу. Где-то там, в вышине, расплывается чье-то лицо, знакомое, и в то же время чужое, в ушах глухо стучат удары собственного сердца, все медленнее и громче, заглушая далекие выстрелы. Сон. Это всего лишь сон.  
Он стоит напротив Эйвона, лицом к лицу, совсем рядом, так, что дуло винтовки упирается ему в живот, говорит что-то, сердито, гневно, не слушая, не желая слушать, что тот скажет в ответ. Слишком зол, чтобы слушать, слишком устал, чтобы понять. Выстрел приходит с другой стороны, ударяет в спину, один, второй, третий, он снова падает, не в силах удержаться, прямо на Эйвона, ничего не успевая сказать. Это тоже сон. Он проснется. Нужно только…  
Но темнота не торопится отпускать его. Она обхватывает его на мгновение и снова расступается, и он оказывается в кольце тех же самых стен, окрашенных алым, барабанные перепонки снова рвет сирена, звуки выстрелов опять сливаются с ударами сердца. Каждый раз все случается немного иначе, но исход всегда один: он падает, падает под ноги Эйвону, уже зная, что не сможет подняться.  
Винтовка оттягивает руки – тяжелая штурмовая модель, грубое, но эффективное оружие, такое же, как и все на Гауде Прайм. Они стоят друг напротив друга, не решаясь сделать первый шаг. «Он продал нас, продал нас всех, даже тебя!» – голос Тарранта звенит от гнева. Эйвон медленно опускает свой пистолет, на его лице проступает какая-то детская растерянность.  
– Это правда? Ты предал нас? Ты предал… меня?!  
– Таррант ничего не понял! – пальцы ложатся на спусковой курок.  
– Я тоже не понимаю! – Эйвон делает шаг вперед, как будто не замечая направленного на него ствола.  
– Стой на месте! – но Эйвон продолжает идти, и он нажимает на курок.  
Шаг. Выстрел. Шаг. Выстрел. Шаг…  
– Н-е-е-е-т!  
Темнота обнимает его, но не спешит сомкнуться, свет окружает неподвижное тело, он видит застывшие черты, заледеневший взгляд, искривленные гримасой боли губы. Черные тени выплескиваются из темноты в их круг света, вскидывают стволы, и он становится над телом, медленно поднимая невыносимо тяжелую винтовку.  
Это всего лишь сон. Он не стрелял. Он даже не взял с собой оружие. Ему не нужен был пистолет, чтобы разговаривать с Эйвоном. Выстрелы в клочья разрывают темноту, и он просыпается от собственного крика.  
***  
Профессор Альгендо с нарочитым недоумением пожал плечами.  
– Я не совсем понимаю, в чем суть ваших претензий, доктор Галит. Я делаю свою работу. Согласно разработанной методологии. У нас с вами общие цели, один и тот же проект. Поверьте, я не сделал и не сделаю ничего, что повредило бы испытуемым. Да вы же сами регулярно проводите физические осмотры! Объекты совершенно здоровы, у них нет никаких жалоб. Если они испытывают некоторое неудобство в процессе эксперимента, это нормально и естественно.  
Эдна не могла не отметить тщательный подбор слов: «объекты», «методология», «эксперимент». Белые мыши для того и существуют на свете, чтобы ученые втыкали им в мозг электроды. Она должна разговаривать на его языке.  
– Ваши методы нарушают саму суть эксперимента.  
– Я всего лишь использую различные способы стимуляции.  
– Вы должны моделировать естественную среду! Вы когда-нибудь видели, чтобы дети делали домашние задания под ударами тока? В какой школе вас научили таким педагогическим методам?  
Альгендо усмехнулся, глядя Эдне прямо в глаза, и ей пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Она знала, кого обучают таким образом. Знала так же, что у любого гражданина Федерации есть шанс попасть в соответствующее учебное заведение. Достаточно пары неосторожных слов. Эдна недобро сощурилась: она не позволит подчиненному запугать себя в собственном кабинете.  
– У нас с вами, несомненно, общие цели. Но поскольку это мой проект, выбирать средства их достижения буду я. Вам придется разработать новую методологию, если вы хотите и дальше принимать участие в эксперименте.  
Альгендо покачал головой и откашлялся: огромная грудь, обтянутая форменной белой туникой заходила ходуном.  
– В таком случае мне придется подать в отставку и попросить о переводе. Разумеется, составив полный рапорт. Очень жаль, что вы вдруг изменили свои взгляды на методику. Так неожиданно… Возможно, вас что-то подтолкнуло к этому? Или внезапное озарение? – он дружелюбно усмехался, всматриваясь в лицо побледневшей женщины.  
У страха свой особый язык. Он никогда не разговаривает в полный голос, всегда намеками и полутонами, подразумевая, но никогда не произнося вслух. Страх не нуждается в переводчиках и словарях. Все знают этот язык, учатся понимать его чуть ли не раньше, чем говорить. Все… вернее, почти что все. Но Эдна никогда раньше не считала себя исключением. До этого момента. Полный рапорт… словно это еще будет иметь значение, словно она уже не шагнула с этого обрыва.  
– О, разумеется, вы можете подать в отставку, профессор, или же попросить о переводе. Но позвольте напомнить вам, что степень секретности нашего проекта подразумевает особые меры безопасности.  
– Это общие положения, очевидно, что они относятся к военным разработкам! – Альгендо с некоторым запозданием осознал, что бледность может вызываться не только страхом.  
– Вы настолько уверены, что наш проект таковым не является? Ваш уровень допуска не обязательно охватывает все аспекты. Уверяю вас, профессор, что я крайне серьезно отношусь даже к потенциальной возможности утечки информации. Настолько серьезно, что в случае вашего перевода буду вынуждена применить весь комплекс мер. К сожалению, у нас здесь нет полноценного ментосканнера и тем более, опытного кибер-хирурга, но я думаю, что смогу приспособить гипноиндуктор. Не гарантирую ювелирной точности, но безопасность проекта стоит некоторого риска для отдельного индивидуума. Строго в соответствии с протоколом.  
Эдна не улыбалась. Она говорила предельно серьезно, четко ограничивая каждое слово. Подчеркнуто-безупречный альфа-выговор, принятый в стерильной университетской среде, мало кто сохранял его покинув стены учебного заведения. Альгендо невольно отступил на шаг к двери. Высшая степень секретности означала кодирование или стирание памяти, или же обе процедуры сразу. У доктора Галит не было технической возможности ни для того, ни для другого, но ничто не помешает ей попробовать. Его никто не защитит. Не здесь. Служба безопасности не станет нарушать собственные протоколы.  
Пока информация попадет к нужному человеку, пока тот примет меры… Клерин Альгендо уже перестанет существовать. Ну что ж, он знал, когда следует отступить. На время. А когда доктор Галит спохватится, будет уже поздно для любых мер. Он больше не колебался.  
– Я слишком много вложил в этот эксперимент, чтобы отступить при первых же трудностях. Уверен, вы поймете и простите мне некоторую горячность, я чрезмерно близко к сердцу принимаю все, что связано с работой. Разумеется, я выполню все ваши требования, доктор Галит, но это займет некоторое время. Мы не можем моментально изменить все правила, испытуемые привыкли к определенному положению вещей, стабильность – важная составляющая методологии.  
– Разумеется, профессор. Теперь мы будем работать вместе, и я окажу вам всевозможную поддержку. Но и вам следует помнить, что изменения редко проходят безболезненно.  
Оставшись одна, Эдна обхватила плечи руками и уставилась в погасший монитор. Он донесет. Теперь в этом можно не сомневаться. И в чем-то так даже проще – от нее в этом раскладе больше ничего не зависит. Она фигура, а не игрок, не нужно строить иллюзий. Точно так же, как и Альгендо, как и все они на этой станции. Наборы фигур. Такие же объекты, как и ее подопытные, только клетка больше и поводок длиннее. Так всегда было и всегда будет. Все, что имеет значение – эксперимент. Она закончит его, даже если это будет последним, что ей доведется сделать в жизни. Вернее, единственным.  
***  
Он не следил за временем, то выныривая из полуобморочного наркотического сна, то снова погружаясь в него. Равно могли пройти и дни, и недели. В короткие минуты просветления он пытался разглядеть дату в углу монитора, но цифры расплывались перед глазами. Боль отступила в сторону, свернулась клубком внизу живота не в силах пробиться сквозь вызванное лекарствами отупение. Каждый раз он пытался как можно дольше остаться в сознании, не заснуть, но датчик подавал сигнал, через вену проходила холодная волна – новая доза, и глаза сами собой закрывались.  
Тем внезапней оказалось пробуждение. Туман рассеялся, он четко видел палату, огоньки на мониторе, провода, бегущие от датчиков, и женщину, сидящую в кресле. Она подняла голову, услышав шорох.  
– С возвращением, – поднялась, подошла к койке, бесцеремонно стянула одеяло.  
Прикосновения казались знакомыми – он уже помнил ощущение этих прохладных пальцев на своей коже, откуда-то между снов. Блейк опустил взгляд, проследив за ее руками. Живот покрывали безобразные рубцы, но он повидал достаточно ран, чтобы знать, что это уже не страшно. Он снова выжил. Вопреки всем шансам. Эйвон, наверное, будет разочарован, когда узнает. Он так и не научился хорошо стрелять.  
Эдна расстегнула фиксаторы.  
– Попробуйте сесть. Медленно.  
Тело слушалось. Не так быстро, как он привык, но без боли. Голова все же немного кружилась, он несколько раз моргнул, привыкая к новому положению. Что-то было не так. Странное ощущение, словно недостает чего-то привычного. Он поднял руку, потер висок и понял, в чем дело. С удивлением поднял взгляд на внимательно следившую за ним женщину.  
– Зачем вы это сделали?  
– Из любви к симметрии, – раздраженно огрызнулась она, словно ее поймали на чем-то неприличном.  
Он посмотрел поверх ее плеча. Она была как раз такого роста, что ему было удобно это делать не поднимая головы. На выдвижной полке были расставлены флаконы с лекарствами. Строго в ряд и по размеру. Пакеты с перевязочным материалом сложены безукоризненной стопкой, инъекторы разложены согласно цвету этикеток – от светлого к темному.  
– А… – он постарался скрыть улыбку, но Эдна успела отследить его взгляд и сухо кашлянув, демонстративно подвинула один из флаконов на пол миллиметра влево.  
Последний раз он видел такой порядок у Эйвона в мастерской. Вила как-то забрался туда и сдвинул каждый зонд немного в сторону. Следующие несколько дней Эйвон пребывал в особо отвратительном расположении духа.  
– Теперь встаньте. Наклонитесь вперед. В сторону.  
Несколько минут он послушно выполнял ее распоряжения, потом воспользовался короткой паузой и спросил:  
– Сколько я уже здесь?  
– Пять дней. Если бы не ваша прогулка, хватило бы и трех. Ранения подобного рода или убивают сразу, или нет.  
– Как и все остальное в этом мире. Что дальше?  
– Для начала – оденьтесь, – она протянула ему одежду, и Блейк мог поклясться, что на этот раз веселая искра промелькнула уже в ее взгляде, – дальше – несколько недель рекомендую избегать физических нагрузок и соблюдать диету. Стандартный рацион номер пять как раз подойдет.  
Он с видимым отвращением принял из ее рук черную стопку. Форма штурмовика.  
– Ничего другого на ваш размер не было, – Эдна зачем-то начала оправдываться. Какая в конце концов разница!  
– Вы не ответили.  
Повисла неловкая тишина.  
– Я не знаю, – призналась она наконец, – комиссар Слиир приказала ждать дальнейших распоряжений.  
– Слиир, – он знал это имя. Женщина появилась год назад из ниоткуда и сделала блестящую карьеру в рекордно короткий срок. Программа адаптации – ее чудовищное детище.  
Должно быть, мадам комиссар решила, что за живого Роджа Блейка она получит гораздо больше, чем за мертвого. В таком случае, у него очень мало времени. Как только ей сообщат, что товар готов к отправке, она тут же окажется здесь. Такими деньгами не разбрасываются. Не говоря уже о продвижении по служебной лестнице.  
Он машинально застегнул верхние кнопки. Жесткая ткань воротника царапала кожу. Эдна продолжала говорить, предупреждая дальнейшие расспросы.  
– Согласно официальной версии, вы покойник, – она нажала кнопку, и на мониторе появилась эмблема первого федерального новостного канала.  
Блейк молча прослушал записанный выпуск. Кисти рук ныли, словно от холода, хотя в палате поддерживалась стандартная температура. Такое ощущение, что он теперь уже никогда не сможет согреться. Если верить новостям – все они убиты. И его собственные люди, и те, кого привел Эйвон. Таррант, Дэйна… как звали ту светловолосую девушку он даже не знал, она не успела попасть в лист разыскиваемых. Вила. И Эйвон. Но согласно той же самой версии, он тоже погиб на Гауде Прайм. Блейк испытывал огромный соблазн поверить. Что все они мертвы. Включая его самого. Что никто из них не корчится сейчас в умелых руках дознавателей. Не отвечает на вопросы. Не теряет себя по крупице, превращаясь в покорную тень. И что ему некого будет спросить: «Почему?».  
Но он достаточно часто встречал трусость в других, чтобы распознать ее в себе. У Эйвона был всего один шанс пережить эту бойню. И если он жив, то, пожалуй, можно уже ни о чем не спрашивать. Именно этого он и боялся больше всего. А единственный способ преодолеть страх – шагнуть ему навстречу. Он должен выбраться отсюда. Не ради себя. Для того, чтобы узнать правду.  
Запись закончилась. Эдна прервала наступившее молчание. Ей явно хотелось сменить тему. Одежда словно провела незримую черту, отделив один этап от другого. Он больше не был ее пациентом, превратившись в… кого? Пленного? Гостя? Мину замедленного действия? Он смотрел на пустой экран, погруженный в свои мысли. Высокий, широкоплечий – она только сейчас обнаружила, что не доходит ему даже до плеча. Он создавал впечатление сильного человека, но что-то во взгляде выдавало надлом. Едва заметный, глубоко спрятанный. Возможно, она видит его только потому, что знает, куда смотреть.  
– Я ничего не должна вам доказывать, но на всякий случай проверила методологию.  
Блейк не сразу сообразил, что она продолжает другой разговор. Он плохо помнил, что именно сказал ей тогда. В памяти всплывали только отдельные слова и бледно-зеленый оттенок яда в инъекторе. Возможно, ему следовало согласиться. Вряд ли он получит столь же милосердное предложение от Слиир. Заодно бы избавил доброго доктора от неприятного выбора.  
– Чтобы доказать себе. Ну и как? Получилось убедить себя, что все в порядке?  
Эдна вскинула голову, губы сжались в упрямую твердую линию.  
– Это всего лишь вопрос методологии. Я запретила использовать стимуляцию при обучении.  
– Пытки, – мягко поправил он, – называйте вещи своими именами, доктор. Это только поначалу трудно. Потом привыкнете, – ему нравился вызов в ее взгляде. Куда лучше, чем жалость.  
Она отказалась повторить возмутительное слово.  
– Методы. Вы слишком поторопились с выводами. То, что здесь происходит, мой эксперимент, изменит будущее всего человечества, – она и сама не понимала, почему ей так важно убедить его, – все, что вас так возмущает, против чего вы боретесь, станет историей.  
Блейк только приподнял бровь. Будущее человечества в данный момент казалось куда более предпочтительной темой для обсуждения, чем его собственное. Да и потом – любая информация может оказаться полезной. Пускай и ненадолго. Внезапно он кое-что припомнил.  
– Галит… академик Галит, протест Десяти? Ваш родственник?  
– Мой отец. Этот проект – дело всей его жизни. Он не успел его закончить.  
– Ему не дали осчастливить человечество? – но на самом деле Блейк заинтересовался.  
Десять лет назад академик Галит написал официальный протест против использования супрессантов на Земле и убедил еще девять ученых, ведущих специалистов в своих областях, поставить подписи. Экологи, генетики, медики, академические сливки. Разумеется, протест ни к чему не привел, его просто проигнорировали, подписавшиеся были слишком нужны Федерации, чтобы применить серьезные меры, а сам академик – уже старик. Блейк даже не помнил точно, что с ним сделали, кажется, тихо отправили в отставку.  
– Он умер вскоре после этого письма, – Эдна поджала губы: бесполезный, отчаянный акт протеста дорого обошелся ее отцу. Аргументы ученых не приняли во внимание, супрессанты все равно ввели в оборот. А отца… нет, его не тронули, просто отстранили от работы.  
Запретили появляться на территории университета, опечатали лабораторию. Без предупреждения, все в один день. Он так и не оправился от удара. Работа была его жизнью. Даже единственная дочь в первую очередь – ассистенткой, а потом уже – родным человеком. Три инфаркта за год, и сердце не выдержало. А ей остались в наследство записи и проект. В некотором роде этот проект куда больше был детищем отца, чем она сама.  
– Отец считал человека мерой всех вещей. Чтобы изменить общество, нужно изменить людей. Супрессанты, правила, кастовая система, репрессии – все это служит одной и той же цели, и цели не достигает.  
– И как же вы собираетесь менять человека? – он внимательно смотрел на Эдну.  
За ней было интересно наблюдать – она хорошо владела лицом, умело сохраняя вежливое нейтральное выражение, предписанное правилами хорошего тона для альфа-касты, (ему этот навык никогда не давался, выдавая изначальную принадлежность к низшему классу), но взгляд сводил на нет весь ее самоконтроль. Взгляд выдавал все то, что она пыталась спрятать за любезной маской. Вот сейчас, например, неуверенность отступила, сменившись убежденностью, живым интересом, глаза даже стали как будто ярче, вступив в противоречие с выражением лица.  
– Генетически. Человек не более, чем совокупность генов, в некотором роде вся наша жизнь – разворачивание во времени заложенной в геноме программы. Наши объекты – люди будущего. У них высокий интеллект, они социально адаптированы, но при этом способны принимать самостоятельные решения. Необходимый для нормального функционирования общества баланс между конформизмом и когнитивной функцией. И все эти качества доминанты, закрепленные в геноме. Достаточно модифицировать одно поколение, и проблема социального неравенства и конфликтности будет решена навсегда.  
– Послушные альфы? – насмешливо уточнил Блейк.  
Многолетняя мечта правительства – чтобы эти беспокойные интеллигенты работали, как гаммы, знали свое место, как беты, и при этом каждый день совершали блестящие научные открытия на пользу Федерации, как и положено верхнему интеллектуальному проценту человечества. Но в реальности совместить почему-то удавалось только какие-либо два из этих трех качеств. Какая жалость, что мечты этой женщины совпадают с государственной доктриной. Обычно ему нравились люди все еще способные мечтать.  
– Много умных и сложных слов, за которыми удобно спрятаться. Конформизм, генотип, доминанты. Все гораздо проще, доктор Галит. Рабство. Древнейшее изобретение человечества. С каждым витком истории оно переходит на новый уровень. Вы пытаетесь создать идеальных рабов. Послушных, умных, старательных. Чтобы они ставили благополучие хозяина выше своего собственного. Заветная мечта любого рабовладельца. Утешает только одно – у вас ничего не получится. Люди остаются людьми. Всегда. Что бы с ними ни делали, как бы ни ломали, всегда остается, пусть и на самом дне капля человечности. Ее невозможно вытравить, ни болью, ни страхом, ни генетикой. Не сомневаюсь, вам доводилось видеть мутоидов. Либо человек, либо раб – совместить невозможно.  
Эдна почувствовала, что у нее начинают гореть щеки.  
– Похоже, не у меня одной тут любовь к красивым словам. Вы не на революционном собрании, Блейк. И нет нужды убеждать меня в благородстве человеческой природы. Вы считаете, что мы живем в лучшем из возможных миров? Или что для достижения всеобщего блага годятся только ваши методы? И куда же они вас привели! – она широким жестом указала больничную койку и вскинула голову, ожидая еще одной вспышки, но вместо этого встретила заинтересованный взгляд.  
Блейк задумчиво тер пальцами подбородок, внимательно разглядывая покрасневшую от гнева женщину. Светских манер ей хватило ненадолго. Но так было гораздо лучше – пропало несоответствие. Теперь ее лицо и взгляд говорили об одном и том же.  
– Туда же, куда и вас, – примиряюще заметил он. – Подозреваю, что ваши методы столь же не устраивают Федерацию, как и мои. Программа адаптации превращает людей в послушный скот сразу, без всяких генетических манипуляций.  
– Программа адаптации – преступление против человечества! – выпалила Эдна прежде, чем поняла, что повторяет слова своего отца насчет супрессантов.  
– То, что пытаетесь сделать вы – точно такое же преступление. Но у вас ничего не вышло. Я видел этих детей, Эдна. Они ничем не отличаются от произведенных старым дедовским способом. Точно так же спорят, колеблются, принимают решения, пытаются определить для себя что правильно, а что нет. Разница только в том, что они с рождения живут в клетке. Сколько лет им в головы вкладывают всю эту чушь, сколько раз в день сообщают, что они – не люди? Гипноиндукция, сенсорная изоляция, что еще? Наркотики? Может быть те же самые супрессанты, на всякий случай, для подкрепления! Сто тысяч повторений в час рождают истину. При чем тут их генетика? Из любого центра реабилитации выходят такие же примерные граждане!  
– Альгендо – идиот! – взорвалась Эдна. – Я провела день, просматривая записи, – призналась она устало, – то, что он делает, лишено всякого смысла. Даже если он доведет испытуемых до излома, это докажет лишь, что у них работает инстинкт самосохранения, как и у любого разумного существа. Вся суть их природы в свободном, сознательном выборе правильных решений.  
– Неужели? И кто определяет степень правильности?  
– В них усилена склонность подчиняться авторитету.  
– Склонность выполнять приказы. Неважно, чьи.  
– Ничего подобного!  
– Спорим?  
– Что? – на секунду Эдна потеряла дар речи.  
– Спорим, что ваши «объекты» – совершенно обычные подростки.  
– И как вы собираетесь это доказать? – минутное замешательство прошло, в Эдне проснулось научное любопытство, – для начала вам придется дать определение «обычности».  
Блейк вдруг улыбнулся, не своей собеседнице, скорее самому себе, словно вспомнил о чем-то забавном. Уголки рта прыгнули вверх, с лица ушло напряжение и он сразу показался лет на пять моложе. Вокруг глаз проступили морщинки, и Эдна внезапно подумала, что этот человек, должно быть, часто смеется. Странно… в ее понимании у террориста не должно было быть чувства юмора. Не то чтобы она знала много террористов… но вряд ли в жизни Блейка было достаточно поводов для веселья, а уж в нынешней ситуации она и вовсе не могла увидеть ничего смешного.  
– Пустите меня к ним. Просто поговорить. Вы сами только что сказали, что этот Альгендо – идиот. Получается, что ваша будущая интеллектуальная элита человечества подчиняется идиоту только потому, что вы назначили его авторитетом. Если они откажутся слушаться, это будет вполне достаточным доказательством, не так ли? – он шагнул к ней навстречу, оказавшись совсем рядом, нависнув над плечом.  
Эдна с трудом сдержала первый порыв отшатнуться. У этого человека нет никакого представления о хороших манерах! Трудно поверить, что он вырос на Земле – жители перенаселённых куполов привыкли ценить личное пространство, стараясь не прикасаться друг к другу даже в общественном транспорте. Общество само вырабатывает правила, позволяющие людям сосуществовать. Но для Роджа Блейка никаких правил не существует!  
– Нет, не так! – от этого разговора возникало ощущение полнейшего абсурда, но Эдна уже не могла противостоять нарастающей волне азарта. – Вы собираетесь подменить один авторитет другим, своим собственным!  
– Но они же запрограммированы принимать правильные решения! Неужели вы считаете, что я могу научить их чему-то хорошему? – было заметно, что он с трудом сдерживает смех, морщины вокруг глаз и уголков рта прорезались еще сильнее, – да они от меня шарахаться должны! В старые времена еще и святой водой бы побрызгали. Был такой забавный религиозный обычай. Заговаривать воду, а потом отгонять ею нечистую силу. Или вы боитесь, что не сможете загнать их обратно в клетку?  
– Я ничего не боюсь. Но почему я должна это делать?  
Он опять стал предельно серьезен, словно и не давился только что от смеха.  
– Потому что у них должен быть шанс. Для вас – это эксперимент. Для них – жизнь. Вы создали их, так имейте же смелость пойти до конца.  
Эдна задумалась. Сколько еще времени он пробудет здесь? Он достаточно здоров, чтобы выдержать перелет. Вместо того чтобы вести научные споры, она должна запереть его под замок и отправить сообщение комиссару Слиир. Как можно скорее. Как только он исчезнет со станции, все вернется на свои места, Альгендо успокоится, профессор не настолько глуп, чтобы размахивать кулаками после драки. Ее эксперимент вообще не имеет никакого отношения к сложившейся ситуации, не должен иметь!  
Этот человек – живая бомба, может рвануть в любой момент. Чем дольше она разговаривала с ним, тем больше понимала, в чем именно его опасность и почему администрация приложила столько усилий, чтобы испортить Блейку репутацию. И тем сильнее становилось желание доказать свою правоту. Это, должно быть, еще никому не удавалось – переубедить Роджа Блейка. Его гораздо проще было убить, чем заставить признать, что он ошибался. Но она не позволит себе поддаться порыву. Это не просто глупо, это еще и непомерный риск. Если комиссар решит, что она нарочно тянет время, заподозрит сговор…  
Но ведь Слиир не имеет ни малейшего представления о подлинном положении дел. Всегда можно найти медицинскую причину в оправдание задержки. Кроме того, будет приятно посмотреть на выражение лица профессора Альгендо, когда он узнает о новом способе тестирования. Да и донести после этого он уже не посмеет. Испугается. Он ведь всех меряет по себе. Если начальница позволяет подобную вольность, значит, не боится. А раз не боится, значит, ее есть кому защитить.  
Его предложение имеет смысл. Эксперимент не может тянуться вечность, нужны результаты. Неоспоримые. Эдна не смогла сдержать кривую ухмылку, представив себе, как будет выглядеть научный отчет, графа «методология тестирования – Родж Блейк». Она все-таки успела сойти с ума, если всерьез собирается… но слова уже слетали с губ.  
– Хорошо! У вас есть неделя.  
***  
Пятый украдкой поглядывал на выключенный экран, висящий на стене, стараясь не слишком отрываться от своей консоли. В поверхности монитора отражалось лицо незнакомца. Он впервые видел этого человека, но знал, что это тот самый, из-за кого и поднялся весь шум. Четверка успела шепнуть ему на ухо, направляясь на свое рабочее место: «Это он». Она единственная позволила себе обернуться и наградить виновника их последних бедствий долгим выразительным взглядом, в то время как остальные с преувеличенной сосредоточенностью перечитывали задание.  
Профессор Альгендо никак не представил незнакомца, выплюнул только, неразборчивой скороговоркой, что тот проведет неделю в их модуле, наблюдателем. Никто не посмел уточнить, выражение лица профессора не располагало к дополнительным вопросам.  
Шел первый утренний учебный блок, обычно посвященный естественно-научным дисциплинам. На мониторах мелькали анатомические схемы, механический голос компьютера произносил названия, губы беззвучно шевелились, повторяя за преподавателем. Профессор остался в аудитории, но вместо того чтобы как обычно в таком случае, бдительно следить за своими подопечными, сидел, уставившись в планшет. Пятому пришло в голову, что профессор тоже не горит желанием встретиться взглядом с неожиданным посетителем, что неминуемо бы произошло, подними он голову – они сидели друг напротив друга, разделенные рядом учебных консолей.  
Время тянулось невыносимо медленно. Он почти физически ощущал едва заметное невооруженным глазом движение часовой стрелки по циферблату старомодных часов, висящих над входом. Наконец прозвенел звонок, консоли погасли. Все зашевелились, расписание было составлено так, чтобы не терять ни минуты – опоздавшие в столовую оставались без ланча, кухонный автомат отключался до следующего приема пищи.  
Восьмерка поднялась слишком резким движением и, зацепившись о край стола, с грохотом упала, потянув за собой стул. Спинка стула, в свою очередь, задела стеклянную панель с таблицей химических элементов, висевшую на стене как раз над ее рабочим местом. Таблицу сделали в прошлом месяце, для научного проекта, но так удачно, что решили оставить в классе, профессор был категорически против рисунков и прочей легкомысленной чепухи, но запрещать учебное пособие не стал, хоть оно и было больше похоже на произведение искусства – каждая заглавная буква украшена узорами, как в старинных манускриптах.  
Манускрипты в обязательную программу не входили, но Седьмой интересовался историей и внимательнейшим образом изучил сайт центрального музея доатомной эры, Шестерка любила рисовать, а Девятый увлекался химией, и синтезировал специальную краску, подходящую для стекла. Именно так и следует работать в группе, в очередной раз объяснил им тогда профессор – использовать сильные стороны каждого индивидуума для общего блага. Общее благо в данный момент упало на столешницу и разбилось, осыпав Восьмерку дождем осколков. Она даже не успела выдернуть руку из под стула, чтобы прикрыть голову.  
Девушка пыталась высвободиться – стул был из легкого металла, но свалился так неудачно, что застрял между ножками стола, пригвоздив край туники к полу. Третий стоял совсем рядом, ему достаточно было всего лишь протянуть руку, чтобы освободить Восьмерку, но он продолжал сосредоточенно складывать распечатки в папку, словно не замечая, как девушка рядом сражается со стулом, все сильнее раздирая кожу о мелкие осколки. Остальные тоже не спешили помочь. Повисла неловкая тишина, которую нарушил громовой голос.  
– Вы что, ослепли? – незнакомец, заметно сморщившись, перемахнул через задний ряд столов, оказавшись рядом с Восьмеркой, и откинул в сторону стул, – принеси аптечку, она порезалась! – приказал он уронившему от неожиданности папку Третьему, – а вы уберите стекло!  
Он помог девушке подняться и стряхнуть осколки. Ее лицо было в мелких царапинах, но на первый взгляд обошлось без серьезных повреждений. Третий протянул медицинский набор, а Четверка вызывающе вскинула голову.  
– У нас все в порядке со зрением. Восьмерка наказана. Три дня бойкота. Мы не можем вступать с ней ни в какое взаимодействие.  
Незнакомец разорвал обертку и провел по щеке девушки спиртовой салфеткой, стирая кровь.  
– Вот как? Она может у вас на глазах истечь кровью, и никто не шелохнется, чтобы помочь? Интересные у вас порядки.  
– Это наказание, а не наши порядки! Мы не можем помочь ей как раз потому, что нарушили правила, помогая вам!  
На другом конце классной комнаты глухо кашлянул Альгендо, но не стал вмешиваться. Он все еще не понимал, что затеяла доктор Галит, но разумеется, не поверил в «изменение методологии и итоговое тестирование». С его методологией все было в полном порядке, в чем незваный «инспектор» сейчас сможет убедиться.  
– В таком случае вы способные ученики. Быстро разучились быть людьми.  
Пятый почувствовал, что пора вмешаться, пока Четверка не сказала чего-нибудь, о чем потом придется пожалеть всем.  
– Мы должны были решить, как наказать Двойку за то, что она слишком сильно полагается на группу, – он постарался смягчить резкие слова Четверки. Маловероятно, что этот человек решил истечь кровью в коридоре только для того, чтобы доставить им неприятности. То, что произошло – результат случайности, а не злого умысла, – и то же самое наказание в свою очередь полагалось нам всем, потому что мы позволили ей развить эту зависимость. Мы выбрали бойкот.  
Пятый сдержал улыбку, вспомнив, с каким трудом профессору удалось сохранить привычно-участливое выражение лица, когда он услышал их решение. Три дня бойкота для Двойки. Надо отдать ему должное, он сумел отыскать способ применить к группе наказание, направленное на исключение из группы. После Двойки те же самые три дня социальной изоляции полагались каждому. Сейчас была очередь Восьмерки. Но Пятый успел заметить промелькнувшее во взгляде наставника разочарование. И предпочел не задумываться, чего же от них ожидал профессор.  
Незнакомец бросил на стол скомканную салфетку, бесцеремонно развернул оцепеневшую девушку щекой к лампе, проверяя, не застряли ли в царапинах мелкие осколки стекла.  
– Выбор наименьшего зла непременно приводит к большему. Банальная истина на первый взгляд, но мало кто ее понимает, пока не становится слишком поздно.  
На этот раз Альгендо не удержался.  
– Поэтому некоторые люди сразу выбирают большее зло. Пропуская промежуточный этап.  
– Поэтому из двух зол не следует выбирать вовсе, – он снова повернулся к Пятому, – вы могли просто отказаться. Не делать за палача его работу.  
– Вы не понимаете! – попытался снова объяснить Пятый, но осознал, что не может подобрать нужных слов.  
Четверка снова вмешалась в спор.  
– Кто вы вообще такой? Кто дал вам право вот так просто прийти к нам и осуждать? Вы же ничего не знаете. Ни про нас, ни про эксперимент!  
– Ну так расскажите мне, – он опустил Восьмерку, но та осталась стоять на месте, растерянно глядя перед собой.  
После неловкой паузы Пятый шагнул вперед, поднял ее папку и протянул девушке, спиной почувствовав одобряющий взгляд незнакомца. Глаза профессора Альгендо недобро сузились. Восьмерка вцепилась в свою папку и сделала несколько неуверенных шагов назад, ближе к остальным, но все же остановилась в некотором отдалении. Профессор скомандовал непривычно резко:  
– До конца ланча осталось десять минут, – и, уже своим обычным мягким проникновенным тоном пояснил «наблюдателю», – боюсь, что им придется выбирать между обедом и удовлетворением вашего любопытства. Правила есть правила, мы не тратим время на пустые разговоры.  
Незнакомец развернул плечи, внезапно оказавшись значительно выше ростом, и заверил Альгендо:  
– Я подожду.  
– Некуда спешить? – с улыбкой поинтересовался профессор.  
– Есть. Но я уделю вам столько времени, сколько понадобится, – он не стал уточнять, но Альгендо определенно расслышал ноту угрозы в голосе.  
Испытуемые потянулись к выходу. В дверях Пятый оглянулся: наблюдатель задумчиво смотрел им вслед, закусив костяшку большого пальца.  
***  
Пятый знал, что они говорят правильные вещи. В этом не могло быть никаких сомнений. Чем так плохо стремление к порядку, к стабильности? Да, они изолированы от мира за пределами лаборатории, у них мало жизненного опыта, но разве вся история человечества не подтверждает их правоту? Люди не понимают друг друга и себя самих. Жадность, страх, глупость уже несколько раз едва не погубили человеческую цивилизацию. И только единство, строгий порядок, законность и планирование позволили создать государство, выигравшее войну с андромедянами. Почему же тогда с каждым их словом в глазах наблюдателя все сильнее разгорается гнев?  
Они уже знали его имя, Родж Блейк, но сочетание букв ничего не говорило само по себе. У всех взрослых в их жизни была функция, поэтому в мыслях он называл его «наблюдателем», напоминая самому себе, почему они должны отвечать на его вопросы.  
– Значит, все, чего не хватает нашему миру для полной гармонии – это предопределенности. Чтобы каждый знал свое место. Так?  
– Вы что-то имеете против? – Седьмой плохо переносил отклонения от прописанной рутины, а незнакомый наблюдатель уже внес слишком много хаоса в их размеренное существование.  
– Знал заранее. С момента рождения. Не имея права на выбор, на изменение. Не испытывая других желаний, кроме тех, что ему вложили в голову. Нет, в этом нет ничего плохого. Только это уже не будут люди. Это будут муравьи. Насекомые такие. Они вымерли, не смогли приспособиться к повышенной радиации после войны. У них была сложная социальная структура, настолько сложная, что ученые годами не могли определиться, есть ли у муравьев разум. Ведь не может так быть, чтобы все эти правила, весь этот муравейник функционировал исключительно на врожденном инстинкте! Но оказалось, что так и есть. Все врожденное. Кому кем родиться, кому чем заниматься, кому размножаться, кому воевать. Никому из этих ученых, правда, не пришло в голову поинтересоваться у муравьев, счастливы ли они. Но они бы и не смогли ответить. Потому что насекомые.  
Двойка чуть ли не подпрыгнула на месте от возмущения.  
– Мы не эти ваши муравьи! Мы умеем думать.  
– Но вы и не люди. Вы же сами себя так не называете. Кто вы тогда?  
– Мы – будущее!  
– А… по вашему образу и подобию преобразуют всех?  
Двойка оказалась на несколько зыбкой почве – все они в общих чертах знали в чем заключается суть эксперимента, знали, насколько важна их задача, что они, по сути дела, испытатели, как те отважные врачи, что пробовали на себе лекарства от чумы, они откроют путь для создания нового общества… но понятия не имели о деталях. Ни о том, каким образом это произойдет, нельзя ведь каждого человека выращивать в пробирке, как вырастили их, ни каким способом закрепят набор нужных признаков – их знания генетики укладывались в рамки школьной программы, а этого было явно недостаточно, чтобы понимать, что именно делает доктор Галит. А о том, что произойдет с теми миллионами «устаревших» людей, что живут по всей галактике сейчас, и как они впишутся в этот новый дивный мир, и вовсе никто не побеспокоился. Странный человек задавал слишком много вопросов. О которых почему-то не хотелось задумываться.  
– Но если вы сами себя не считаете людьми, то кто же тогда будут они?  
Больше всего в этой короткой исторической справке Пятого насторожило не то, что их сравнили с насекомыми, сколько тот факт, что эти муравьи вымерли. В то время как люди построили на обломках цивилизации купола и создали Федерацию.  
***  
Пятый остановился возле двери – их никто не запирал, достаточно повернуть ручку, но это означает – нарушить правила. Причем на этот раз у него нет никакого оправдания, кроме любопытства. Внутренний голос резонно напомнил, что если уж исходить из правил, то оправдания у него не было и раньше, когда он помогал Двойке, а самое главное – заметал потом следы. К внутреннему голосу он последнее время не прислушивался. Тяжело вздохнув, юноша потянулся к дверной ручке и… подпрыгнул от неожиданности. На его плечо легла чья-то рука.  
– Что ты тут делаешь?! – прошептал он громким шепотом, в последний миг сообразив, что не стоит кричать.  
– Кто бы говорил! – Четверка попыталась прикрыть висящий на поясе звуковой зонд, но Пятый уже успел заметить.  
– У тебя ничего не получится.  
– А у тебя, значит, все выйдет? Я ничуть не хуже тебя разбираюсь в компьютерах. Ты ведь собрался в вычислительный зал.  
– Центральный компьютер подключен к инфранету. Я хочу знать, кто такой этот «Родж Блейк».  
– Что же ты не спросил профессора или доктора Галит?  
– Потому что они не скажут. Если бы они хотели нам объяснить, то объяснили бы сразу.  
– Ты просто им больше не веришь! – обвинила Четверка. Ему показалось, что он расслышал в тихом голосе девушки торжествующую нотку.  
– Я верю. Но я хочу знать. В этом нет ничего плохого. В знаниях. Это просто информация. Доверие тут не при чем. Возвращайся назад. Я тебе все расскажу утром.  
– Ну уж нет!  
– Ты и мне больше не веришь, не только им?  
– Почему это тебе можно, а мне нельзя?  
– Потому что утром я пойду к профессору Альгендо и во всем признаюсь. Если ты пойдешь со мной, я не смогу скрыть твое участие.  
– Да ты просто ненормальный!  
– Это с тобой что-то не так, Четверка, если ты думаешь, что можно обманывать.  
– Когда ты решал Двойке задания, значит, обманывать было можно? Поймали вас всего один раз! А ты это делал уже два месяца, как начался сложный курс!  
– Она меня не просила, было бы несправедливо…  
– Да-да, не просила, только рыдала у тебя на плече!  
– Я нарушаю правила, я за это отвечу. Если ты хочешь нарушать, то будь готова платить!  
– Мы пойдем вместе, или я подниму тревогу! Ты ведь все равно собираешься признаваться, так какая разница, до или после.  
***  
Пятый знал дорогу – вычислительный центр находился в научной секции, напротив медицинской лаборатории, где доктор Галит проводила им осмотры. Он нервничал – Четверке было совсем нетрудно разбираться в компьютерах «не хуже», потому что сам он никогда еще не работал с главной машиной самостоятельно, только под наблюдением программиста, в рамках курса по кибернетике. Все, что можно было сделать удаленно, они выполняли на своих консолях, но некоторые вещи нужно было в прямом смысле этого слова «пощупать», поэтому их пустили в лабораторию. У него даже не было доступа в сеть, только несколько разномастных зондов и примерное понимание процесса.  
Он оглянулся на девушку – если Четверка и волновалась, то никак этого не показывала, разве что сильнее, чем обычно, сжимала губы. Первое препятствие ожидало их уже у входа. Почему-то Пятый считал, что все помещения на станции точно так же открыты, как и в их собственной секции. Но дверь в вычислительный центр оказалась заперта на магнитный замок. Карточки у них, разумеется, не было.  
Незадачливые злоумышленники переглянулись. Кажется, им придется возвращаться ни с чем. И это будет самым разумным, что они могут сделать. Но Четверка так не считала.  
– Подожди.  
– У нас нет допуска! Если ты начнешь ломать замок, поднимется тревога! – попытался остановить её Пятый.  
– Я не собираюсь ничего ломать. Смотри сюда, видишь, цифровая панель?  
Действительно, под щитком справа от замка прятались кнопки.  
– Это для чрезвычайных ситуаций, если отключится энергия. Механическая блокировка. Но все равно нужно знать код! – Пятый все никак не мог понять, чем им это поможет.  
– Попробуй пять-восемь-четыре-шесть.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я видела, как эти цифры вводил механик, когда заклинило шлюз в нашей секции.  
– Но тут может быть другой код!  
– Не может. Это ведь на случай аварии. Невозможно запомнить разные коды для каждого помещения. Должен быть один, основной, который знают все ремонтники.  
Некоторая логика в ее словах была, хотя никто не мешал ремонтникам занести коды в планшет, но если их сейчас поймают под дверью… внутренний голос тут же ехидно осведомился: ты уже передумал идти с повинной? Нет, не передумал! Тогда какая, вообще-то, разница? Он глубоко вдохнул и набрал четыре цифры. Дверь медленно, словно нехотя, скользнула в сторону. Четверка со всей силы сжала его руку.  
– Идем?  
Он кивнул. Вычислительный зал заполняло ровное гудение компьютера. Вдоль стен стояли блоки, мигали переключатели. В отличие от привычного вертикального монитора рабочей консоли, здесь монитор был горизонтальный, огромный, словно поверхность стола. Сейчас его целиком заполняла федеральная эмблема. Пятый опустился на колени и сдвинул в сторону щиток. Им нужно обойти защитный протокол, чтобы загрузить запрос не с клавиатуры, а напрямую. Тогда компьютер не потребует пароля.  
Четверка заглянула ему через плечо.  
– Не сюда! Что ты делаешь! – но он уже повернул переключатель. Они замерли в ожидании сирены, но ничего не произошло. Девушка с облегчением выдохнула, – это был резервный маршрут. В следующий раз нам так не повезет. Посмотри сначала внимательно, а потом уже лезь.  
Несколько минут Пятый рассматривал открытую панель, вспоминая схему из учебника и пытаясь мысленно проникнуть внутрь компьютера, отследить ветвящиеся за переключателями провода. Потом одним быстрым движением, прежде, чем Четверка смогла что-то возразить, воткнул зонд в отверстие рядом с энергетическим элементом, третье во второй горизонтали. Огоньки возле монитора несколько раз мигнули, и красный цвет сменился зеленым. Дальше было уже просто.  
Он выпрямился и ввел запрос. Им пришлось подождать некоторое время, это значило, что в сети слишком много информации, и процессор фильтрует повторы и отсекает ненадежные источники, или же наоборот – слишком мало, и компьютер проверяет удаленные базы данных. На Земле и высокотехнологичных мирах сеть работала куда быстрее, вызванные подобными причинами задержки были бы вообще незаметны человеку, но их сигнал проходил через множество ретрансляторов, что занимало немало времени даже через военное подключение.  
Над проблемами с задержкой связи работали целые научные институты, но полностью ее решить так до сих пор и не удалось. Сейчас технические трудности работали против них – чем дольше они ждали, тем больше был шанс, что их поймают. Наконец монитор засветился ровным голубым цветом, и с первого же взгляда Пятый понял, что промедление было вызвано первой причиной. Строчки мелькали, массивы текста сливались в одно неразборчивое целое, а информация все продолжала поступать.  
Четверка отодвинула его в сторону, ее пальцы мелькали с удивительно быстротой, щелкая переключателями. Она сформулировала новый запрос, спустя несколько секунд щелкнув, ожил принтер. Поймав выпавшую из лотка распечатку, девушка прошептала:  
– Сотри историю и переключи компьютер в спящий режим.  
Пятый молча повиновался. То, что он успел прочитать на мониторе, не просто пугало – приводило в ужас. Он удивлялся, как Четверка может сохранять спокойствие. Да и какой смысл заметать следы? Нужно поднимать тревогу, немедленно! Доктор Галит не знает, кто этот человек. Не может знать! Иначе никогда бы не позволила ему и близко подойти к их группе. Его ведь даже не охраняют! То есть, их не охраняют от него!  
На обратном пути они почти бежали к своей двери. Войдя внутрь, прошли в столовую, в это время там, как и следовало ожидать, никого не было, только тускло мерцали лампы в ночном режиме. Четверка протянула ему бумаги.  
– Здесь короткий вариант, официальная версия. Почти все засекречено.  
Но и того, что нашлось в открытом доступе, было вполне достаточно – два приговора суда, терроризм, пропаганда насилия и, отвратительное преступление, настолько мерзкое, что Пятому не хотелось даже думать, что такое возможно. Что человек может совершить подобное с невинными детьми и остаться на свободе. Что Федерация, восстановившая почти погибшую человеческую цивилизацию, заселившая сотни планет по всей галактике, выигравшая войну с андромедянами, грозившую уничтожить человечество, не в состоянии посадить под замок одного единственного человека! Почему? Неужели государственная система настолько уязвима?  
Пятый пристально вглядывался в свои ладони, словно боялся, что распечатка испачкала их. Первый порыв бежать к профессору, к доктору Галит, кричать на всю станцию: «Помогите!» – прошел, оставив после себя отчаянье. Они не могут не знать. Это означает только одно – еще один опыт, проверка. Он больше не хочет играть в эти игры, перебирать варианты, когда каждый раз оказывается, что вне зависимости от выбора, выбрал неправильно. Наверное, эксперимент не удался, если у него появляются такие мысли. Но даже это крамольное предположение не вызывало в душе ничего, кроме усталости. Это ведь не его эксперимент, он в нем всего лишь подопытный.  
Пятый подошел к утилизатору и бросил в него бумагу. Четверка настороженно смотрела на него, но не попыталась остановить.  
– Мы ничего не скажем. Ни профессору, ни остальным. Им не нужно знать, иначе опять скажут, что мы перекладываем решение на группу.  
– Но он опасен! – возмутилась девушка.  
– Нас много, а он один. И только что был тяжело ранен. Что он нам сделает? Да и не позволят ему. Мы ведь ценные объекты, без нас не будет никакого эксперимента. Иди лучше спать, пока никто не проснулся. Будет глупо, если мы попадемся сейчас.  
– А как же твое признание?  
– Признание подождет до утра. Я не скажу, что ты была со мной, не волнуйся. Я просто пугал. Чтобы ты осталась.  
– Ты точно сумасшедший, Пятый! Зачем тебе это нужно теперь, после всего? Ты ведь все равно врешь, так зачем подставляться?!  
– Потому что они узнают, что кто-то пользовался компьютером. Все обращения заносятся в лог. Его нельзя стереть, вернее, можно, наверное, но я не знаю как. Нас ведь этому не учили. Да и времени не было, не до утра же там копаться. А когда узнают, начнут искать. Я не хочу, чтобы всех допрашивали.  
Четверка посмотрела на него все тем же странным взглядом, словно хотела что-то сказать, но смолчала и, резко повернувшись, вышла из столовой. Пятый подошел к автомату с напитками – они работали круглосуточно, ткнул пальцем в первую попавшуюся кнопку – оказалось, чай, и долго еще сидел на продавленном диванчике в углу столовой, по глотку отпивая горячую горькую жидкость. Спать не хотелось.  
***  
Они ужинали вместе каждый вечер, с того самого дня, как заключили этот безумный спор. Слухи уже расползлись по станции, в этом Эдна не сомневалась, но не считала нужным подтверждать сплетни, пустив своего бывшего пациента в общую столовую. Чем меньше свидетелей, тем лучше. Сама она обычно ужинала поздно, и вместо того чтобы сидеть в одиночестве в пустом зале, приносила поднос в кабинет. Как-то так само собой получилось, что самым удобным временем для разговоров оказались именно эти поздние часы. Должна же она знать, что там происходит, а Блейк не собирался писать официальные отчеты.  
За первый же день он узнал о ее подопечных больше, чем она за эти два года. Сильные и слабые стороны каждого, кто что любит, чего боится, кто на кого поглядывает украдкой, а кто погружен в учебники и не замечает этих быстрых взглядов. К кому они идут со своими бедами, а кого держат в стороне от всего неприятного, чтобы не расстраивать. В его рассказах объекты становились людьми. Он каждый раз морщился, произнося номера, но числовые обозначения превращались в настоящие имена.  
Он больше не спорил, не пытался её в чем-то убедить. Просто рассказывал о том, что увидел за день. Одни лишь наблюдения, без выводов и доказательств. Эдне становилось страшно от этой всеведущей наблюдательности. Неужели её саму он читает с такой же легкостью? И она еще больше сил вкладывала в укрепление границ, прибегая к холодной вежливой манере общения, принятой среди альф. Но время от времени ловя задумчивый, как будто рассеянный взгляд, Эдна понимала, что никакая защита не поможет. Беспомощность раздражала. Теперь она хорошо понимала страх перед телепатами. Знать, что кто-то способен прочитать твои мысли, а ты ничего не можешь сделать…  
Быть может ауронскую чуму и в самом деле разработали в одной из федеральных лабораторий? От этой мысли становилось холодно – она ведь и сама могла работать в таком учреждении. Современное биологическое оружие чаще всего направлено на геном. Ей просто повезло. Что не пришлось решать. Но если программу не продлят, ее переведут на другой проект, специалистам её профиля не позволяют уходить в отставку.  
Три дня. Три долгих разговора в спокойный вечерний час, когда в коридорах мерцает приглушенное ночное освещение, тихонько гудит компьютер, обрабатывая результаты последнего опыта, а над чашками поднимается пар – оказалось, что они оба предпочитают по-настоящему горячий чай, такой, чтобы аж в горле кипело. На этом, правда, сходство привычек заканчивалось – он кидал в чашку столько таблеток подсластителя, что должен был получиться сахарный сироп, а она даже ту черную микстуру, что тут гордо именовали чаем, пила в первозданном горьком виде.  
Сначала он говорил о детях (однажды нарушив табу было глупо притворяться дальше, что они всего лишь объекты) потом разговор сам собой переходил на смежные темы. Он закончил тот же самый университет, в котором она выросла, а потом училась и работала. И, как оказалось, организовывал те самые студенческие протесты, о которых столь гневно отзывался её отец. Забастовка тогда парализовала жизнь университетского городка на три недели. Профессор Галит возмущался: студентам надо учиться, а не требовать самоуправления! Но ректор придерживался более либеральных взглядов и предпочел договориться с протестантами миром, не привлекая войска. Понимал, что достаточно приоткрыть дверь, и от почти несуществующих университетских свобод вообще ничего не останется.  
А Блейк, смеясь, вспоминал, как они рыли подкоп под склад армейских пайков общества гражданской обороны, когда им перекрыли доступ в столовую, а потом зарывали его обратно, чтобы никто не догадался, куда пропали рационы, и как будущие инженеры ругались друг с другом из-за чертежа баррикады. Она помнила, что преподавателям было совсем не так смешно, они с минуты на минуту ожидали чрезвычайного положения, но вместо того чтобы ругаться, смеялась вместе с ним, так живо вставали перед глазами картины.  
А еще он говорил о Земле. Их родной планете, о которой она, как оказалось, так мало знает. О старых станциях подземной железной дороги под Лондонским куполом, такие есть почти во всех куполах, но именно лондонские сохранились лучше всего. О реликтовых сосновых рощах, каким-то чудом переживших атомную войну. О развалинах старых церквей, разрушенных в самом начале Нового Календаря. О первых легальных поселениях внешников, на свой страх и риск основывающих фермы вне куполов. Власти разрешают им там жить, обложив продуктовым налогом, но ничем не помогают, ни медицины, ни пайков, ни школ.  
Об океанских платформах, все еще добывающих ископаемую нефть, и о людях, которые работают там десятилетиями, не желая возвращаться на большую землю. О соляном озере, с которого в свое время стартовали первые корабли с фотонными двигателями-отражателями – потом от них отказались, слишком трудоемкая технология, но именно на них люди впервые достигли Венеры и Марса. И о проекте «Биодом» – куполе в Антарктиде, где пытаются восстановить биосферу Земли в довоенном виде. О последнем она, впрочем, знала, даже отработала там одну из практик. Но вот что там могло понадобиться Блейку… Впрочем, она так не спросила, подозревая, что он все равно не ответит. Да и какая теперь разница?  
С искренним сожалением он поделился, что президент приказал перевезти коллекцию средневековой живописи из центрального музея в свою лунную резиденцию, и в музее с тех пор висят копии. Что из школьной программы для дельт и гамм исключили натуральную историю, и теперь подавляющее большинство населения Земли не узнает собаку, даже если о нее споткнется. Раньше хоть на картинках видели. И про акцию протеста, когда фермеры из недавно открытого поселения устроили публичное поедание своей продукции перед магистратом, чтобы доказать, что их продукты не ядовиты и могут быть разрешены в свободную продажу. По его словам, он никогда еще не видел столько желающих поддержать протестующих, но агитационный материал быстро закончился. Фермеров задержали, но отпустили через неделю, убедившись, что умирать они не торопятся.  
А однажды рассказал про обсерваторию где-то в горах, квадратное здание, похожее на древний собор, с проломленным куполом, сквозь который падает свет, позволяя рассмотреть панорамную мозаику на стенах: звездное небо, ракеты, и космонавты в красных скафандрах. Он, правда, так и не смог вспомнить, где это было… но точно где-то на Земле. Он так буднично произнес это «не помню», что у Эдны на секунду сжалось сердце. Чего еще он не знает о своем прошлом? Забудешь одно-единственное слово – и то уже маешься, не можешь отвлечься от застрявшей в мозгу занозы, все время возвращаешься мыслями к ускользающему образу. А как жить, если не можешь вспомнить годы? Или не знаешь, что из воспоминаний правда, а что ложь? Слишком много «если», о которых лучше не задумываться.  
***  
– Я не понимаю, доктор Галит, я просто не понимаю, почему вы сознательно губите плоды многолетней работы! Когда я только прибыл сюда, вы рассказали мне, насколько важен этот эксперимент! Какие открываются перспективы, для всего человечества! Какие надежды на нас возлагает президент! И что теперь?  
Альгендо шел напролом. Он прекрасно понимал, что даже в случае успеха, а в успехе он сомневался с самого начала эксперимента – испытуемые мало походили на мутоидов, а все прочие методы социальной адаптации имели свои пределы, в чем он лично убедился, пока работал в центре реабилитации, ему лично от этого ничего не перепадет. Если генетики правы, и им удалось добиться невозможного, то психологические опыты – всего лишь орудие, метод тестирования. Парадоксально, но если выяснится, что они получили ожидаемый результат благодаря его действиям, это и будет полным провалом всей затеи.  
Впрочем, с тем, что его научная карьера закончилась не успев начаться в тот самый момент, когда последний экзамен подтвердил бета-классификацию, он успел смириться. Однако продвижение по административной линии – совершенно другое дело. Он не хотел, чтобы нынешний пост стал венцом его достижений. Не самая приятная перспектива. В то время как удача позволит ему занять важную позицию в министерстве образования. Он единственный будет обладать нужным опытом, знать, что и как надо делать с этими генетически-модифицированными альфами. Даже если опыт останется опытом, и до широкой практики дело не дойдет, что было куда более вероятным развитием событий, репутация позволит ему двигаться вперед. Но только в том случае, если они преуспеют.  
Он провел три бессонные ночи, пытаясь понять, что же ему делать. Первоначальное стремление доложить в надлежащие инстанции отступило, сменившись более прагматичными соображениями. Да, он может погубить доктора Галит. Стоит отправить донесение, и для нее речь уже будет идти не о карьере, а о жизни. Причем жизнь эта в любом случае будет недолгой. Альгендо прекрасно знал, что происходит с людьми, исчерпавшими свою ценность. Как только вся эта история всплывет на поверхность, комиссару Слиир будет куда проще убрать свидетельницу, чем предоставить ей защиту. К сожалению, со всем проектом и сотрудниками. Мало ли кому что известно.  
Рассчитывать на вознаграждение глупо. Три миллиона кредитов – большая сумма, но чем больше денег стоит на кону, тем меньше желание с ними расставаться. В лучшем случае он останется в живых и получит какую-нибудь награду, которую даже не сможет носить открыто – из-за государственной тайны. В худшем…  
Нет, он не позволит втянуть себя в эти игры. У него есть работа, и он будет ее выполнять. Он честный, исполнительный труженик. Беты не хватают звезд с неба, но понимают свое дело и не задают лишних вопросов. Он знать ничего не знает ни о каких террористах, и всего себя отдает работе. Ему нужен успешный эксперимент, спасательный круг, в который можно будет вцепиться если, вернее, когда, доктор Галит пойдет на дно.  
– Сегодня утром объект номер Пять пришел ко мне в кабинет и признался, что ночью покинул жилую секцию и пробрался в вычислительный зал с целью взломать компьютер.  
– Что? – судя по голосу женщины, ему удалось привлечь ее внимание.  
– Попытка, впрочем, не удалась. Он не смог получить информацию, которую искал. Информацию о наблюдателе, которого вы к ним приставили. Не слишком ли радикальная перемена методологии? Мне страшно представить, что произойдет с объектами, если им станет известно, какому риску вы их подвергли. Догадайтесь, что выдаст поиск на это имя. Даже по официальным источникам.  
Эдна побледнела.  
– Но он пришел к вам. Нарушил правила, но не стал лгать. Я бы сказала, что это прямое подтверждение успеха. Он знает, что поступил плохо, и готов принять последствия своего поступка.  
– Вы считаете девиантное поведение доказательством успешности эксперимента?  
– Они не роботы, запрограммированные на идеальное послушание. Людям свойственно ошибаться.  
– В таких условиях не могу поручиться за остальную группу.  
– А в каких условиях вы можете за них поручиться? В лаборатории? Где все заранее известно и просчитано? Какой тогда смысл в нашем исследовании? Невозможно поместить все человечество в стерильные условия.  
– Доктор Галит, когда вы начинали этот эксперимент, у вас было свое представление о том, какого результата вы хотите добиться. Но чтобы получить результат, опыт должен иметь завершение. Мы не можем наблюдать за объектами на протяжении их биологической жизни.  
– Лонгэтюдное исследование…  
Альгендо не дал ей договорить.  
– На которое никто не выделит средства, если мы не предоставим результат. Здесь и сейчас. Чтобы продолжить эксперимент, его необходимо закончить.  
Эдна устало потерла виски кончиками пальцев. Она знала, что рано или поздно этот момент наступит, знала уже тогда, когда не стала встраивать в генотип эмбрионов ограничение на продолжительность жизни. Стандартная практика в генетических исследованиях с человеческим материалом. Просто она не задумывалась, как долго продлится первая стадия. Но теперь у нее есть способ получить результаты, и есть гарантия, что дело всей ее жизни не отправится на виртуальную полку научного архива. Именно поэтому она согласилась на предложение Блейка. Только поэтому!  
Слиир даст деньги, если предоставить ей подходящие для официальных документов доказательства, даже если она и не заинтересована в долгоиграющем проекте. Комиссару ведь не придется платить из собственного кармана. Эдне не нужны три миллиона, ей вообще не нужны наличные, только разрешение перевести эксперимент в следующую стадию. Достаточно одной подписи, и министерство позволит продолжать. Небольшая плата за то, что она сделала для комиссара и за молчание.  
А она будет молчать. Эдна тряхнула головой, прогоняя всплывшее перед мысленным взглядом усталое лицо человека, чью жизнь она только что спасла. Это не ее вина! Он выбрал свой путь задолго до их встречи. Да и потом, это всего лишь иллюзия! Можно сколько угодно обманывать себя, откладывать решение на последний миг, но на самом деле никакого выбора нет. Ни у нее, ни у него. Напрасно она поддалась этому бархатному голосу, нужно немедленно прекратить бесполезный спор, посадить его под замок и связаться с комиссаром.  
Эдна поймала себя на желании стукнуть кулаком по столу. Хватит метаться из стороны в сторону.  
– Что вы предлагаете?  
– Я не могу измерить влияние вашего, – Альгендо сухо кашлянул, – нового метода воздействия, но в этом нет необходимости. Достаточно самого факта: подопытные получили новую информацию, противоречащую всему, чему их учили, всему, что заложено в их генотип. Если после этого они все равно будут готовы подчиняться требованиям программы, какими бы серьезными эти требования ни были, эксперимент – успешен.  
Эдна вздрогнула. Голос профессора был слишком бесстрастным. Она не станет спрашивать. Пусть сделает то, что считает нужным. И все это наконец закончится. Но голос, этот упрямый голос, непонятно когда успевший стать ее внутренним, повторил: «Пытки, доктор Галит, пытки. Называйте вещи своими именами», – и она взглянула Альгендо прямо в глаза.  
– Мое распоряжение остается в силе, профессор. Я не позволю вам пытать детей.  
Ну вот, она сказала это вслух. Нелепое, неуместное слово. Профессор сдавленно выдохнул, наступила неловкая тишина, почти ощутимая, словно воздух сгустился в невидимое плотное облако. Альгендо первым опустил взгляд.  
– Могу вас заверить, доктор, что я никого не собираюсь «пытать». Я предоставлю вам всю документацию, вы сможете оценить методологию. Все решения будут принимать сами объекты. Полная свобода выбора.  
– В таком случае давайте закончим с этим как можно скорее.  
***  
Обычно комиссар Слиир предпочитала аудиосвязь, Эдна до сих пор не знала, как выглядит их куратор. Судя по голосу – женщина средних лет, быть может, немного старше самой Эдны, но голос, особенно искаженный передатчиком, мог быть обманчивым. Однако сегодня комиссар изменила своей привычке. С экрана на Эдну смотрела дама лет сорока, с короткой уставной стрижкой, единственным, что напоминало о ее принадлежности к военной службе. Строго говоря, комиссариат внутренних дел был независимой структурой, не подчиняющейся военному министерству, однако строгостью устава и жесткой иерархией не уступал звездному флоту. Но комиссар Слиир, похоже, занимала в этой иерархии такое положение, что могла себе позволить некоторые вольности.  
Плечи женщины укутывало боа из черных блестящих перьев, под ним просвечивалось глубокое декольте, обрамленное черненым серебром, а естественный цвет лица с трудом угадывался под толстым слоем косметики. Серебряные веки в тон серебряным ногтям пугающей длины, небрежные пятна ярко-красных румян на щеках и скулах, огромные ресницы и чувственные губы неестественно алого цвета, будто мазок свежей крови.  
– Я внимательно вас слушаю, доктор Галит. Надеюсь, у вас есть достаточно важная причина для этого звонка, – цифровое табло на стене за ее спиной показывало два часа ночи.  
Эдна не знала, где сейчас находится комиссар, но секретарь принял вызов без промедления, так что вряд ли она разбудила свое непосредственное начальство. У любой экстравагантности есть пределы – не спит же она в этих перьях! Эдна нервно сглотнула, подбирая слова. Странно – перед тем как набрать код связи, она несколько раз прокрутила предстоящий разговор в уме, почему же так сложно сказать то, что уже неоднократно проговорено?  
– Ваша посылка, мэм. Вы приказали ждать дальнейших распоряжений, но…  
– Он не выжил? – глаза женщины заинтересованно сверкнули.  
– Нет-нет, все в порядке. Операция прошла успешно.  
– Он готов к транспортировке?  
– Да, да. Но, – какие тут могут быть но?! Она для того и вышла на связь, чтобы вызвать транспорт! Но это лицо, этот довольный маслянистый отблеск в янтарных глазах комиссара: как у кошки прижавшей лапой добычу.  
Эдна видела однажды, как их кошка играла с мышью – отпускала, и снова прихлопывала, выпустив когти, пока, в очередной раз, жертва не осталась на месте, то ли слишком устав, чтобы продолжать безнадежные попытки, то ли отчаявшись. Тогда кошка нанесла последний удар. Она не была голодна – ее кормили досыта, самым лучшим кошачьим кормом, из натуральных продуктов. Отец иногда приносил ей мышей из лаборатории, удовлетворить инстинкты, как он это называл. Он мог бы получить разрешение на собаку, в университетском городке было достаточно места, но предпочел кошку – они ближе к своему естеству, в отличие от собак, испорченных тысячелетиями дрессировки. До этого случая Эдна не задумывалась, что случается с мышами, но после… она по-прежнему кормила кошку и чистила лоток, но больше ни разу не смогла заставить себя погладить животное. Она вынырнула из воспоминаний.  
– Если это возможно, я бы попросила вас задержать отправку на несколько недель.  
– Вот как? – во вкрадчивом голосе тонкой ноткой проскользнула угроза.  
Эдна торопливо ухватилась за привычную терминологию.  
– Дело в том, что у объекта уникальный генотип. Я обнаружила специфическую последовательность, отвечающую за девиантное поведение. Индивидуумы такого возраста с данным отклонением большая редкость, благодаря программе младенческого скрининга. Я разработала процедуру генетической коррекции и хочу поставить опыт, но для этого потребуется несколько недель, чтобы заметить разницу не только на биохимическом уровне, но и в поведении.  
Женщина на экране приподняла бровь в несколько наигранном удивлении.  
– Мне казалось, что мутоидные модификации не входят в вашу сферу деятельности.  
Эдна лихорадочно думала, стараясь не смотреть комиссару в глаза. Что она делает?! Какая коррекция?!  
– Процедура отличается от мутоидной модификации. Это своего рода лечение, исправление того, что было поломано до рождения. Я всего лишь устраняю мутацию, восстанавливая правильный геном. Как следствие, поведение объекта должно измениться. Стать нормальным. Таким, какое и следует ожидать от человека с его происхождением и уровнем интеллекта.  
– А как же жизненный опыт и память? – комиссар, похоже, искренне заинтересовалась несуществующей процедурой.  
Эдна мысленно проклинала себя, продолжая на ходу придумывать детали.  
– Память остается нетронутой, но меняется целеполагание, понижается критичность. Он будет помнить, что делал, но если все пройдет, как ожидается, перестанет считать свои действия оправданными. Люди в норме своей социальные существа. Стремление идти против коллектива – ненормально, оно мешает выживанию индивидуума. Природа заточила наш вид под комфортность.  
– И чем это будет отличаться от программы адаптации или от вашего текущего эксперимента?  
– Эта процедура не нарушает способность к целеполаганию и не снижает интеллект. А основное отличие от того, что я делаю сейчас – универсальность. Мой эксперимент направлен на следующие поколения. Коррекцию можно будет проводить на уже сформировавшихся объектах.  
– Как интересно… если вы не ошибаетесь, то отдел психологической адаптации рискует остаться без работы.  
– Это не универсальный метод, всего лишь способ чинить то, что поломано. Если в геноме нет мутации, то там нечего корректировать.  
– О, если здоровый человек выбирает девиантное поведение, то его надо расстреливать, а не лечить. Забавно, я всегда подозревала, что ваш нынешний подопытный – ненормален. Живое оскорбление самой концепции здравого смысла, причем еще и заразное. Хорошо, проводите свой опыт. Только не забудьте объяснить ему что вы делаете. Я хочу, чтобы он знал. Понимал, что с ним станет, во всех подробностях. Можете не торопиться, несколько недель у вас есть, даже, пожалуй, месяц, – женщина улыбнулась удивительно неприятной улыбкой, было в ней что-то плотоядное, – обстоятельства сложились таким образом, что для спешки больше нет причины.  
***  
Пятый понимал, что его страх не имеет под собой никаких оснований. Он ведь сам объяснял Четверке, что этот человек, если его, конечно, можно так назвать, не причинит им вреда. Даже если захочет. Их десять, молодых и здоровых, а он всего один. Да и потом, эти преступления, о которых Пятому не хотелось и думать, не совершают вот так, в открытую, а он проследит, чтобы никто не оставался с преступником наедине. Но ему все равно было страшно. Не за себя. Почему-то казалось, что запретное знание каким-то образом защищает его лично, но за всю группу.  
Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким. Непохожим на других. Никогда раньше у него не было тайн от остальных. Что будет, когда они узнают? Поймут ли, почему он промолчал? Он пытается сохранить пошедший трещинами купол над маленькой, карманной вселенной эксперимента, но раскачивает ради этого само основание их существования – безусловное доверие друг другу.  
Он спиной почувствовал ободряющий взгляд Четверки. Вдвоем – это уже не одиночество. Но только тогда, когда второй… На Четверку можно положиться. Она не такая, как Двойка. Она сильная. Она не предаст. Но почему же его так притягивает слабость одной девушки и отталкивает сила другой? Профессор Альгендо прервал его размышления, повелительным жестом указав на центр круга. Пятый послушно вышел на середину.  
– Сегодня ночью ваш товарищ не просто ошибся, и даже не «всего лишь» нарушил правила. Пятый совершил преступление. Попытка взлома информационной системы на военном объекте приравнивается к акту терроризма.  
Все молчали, затаив дыхание. Пятый старался смотреть поверх голов, чтобы никому не пришлось отворачиваться, случайно заглянув ему в глаза. И тут же поймал взгляд «наблюдателя». Заинтересованный и, неожиданно, теплый.  
– Я не буду спрашивать почему, – продолжил профессор, – очевидно, что у подобного поступка не может быть никаких оправданий или смягчающих обстоятельств. Очевидно так же, что, по крайней мере, в случае Пятого, эксперимент оказался неудачным. Посмотрите на него. Внешне он ничем не отличается от всех вас. Здоровый, умственно сохранный юноша. Гнилой внутри. Это ведь не первый случай, когда Пятый нарушает правила. Все начинается с мелочей, с каждым разом дальше и дальше, пока не доходит до преступления. Но в падении Пятого есть и моя вина, и ваша. Все мы видели, что с ним происходит, как он катится по наклонной плоскости, но не остановили его, пока не стало слишком поздно. В сложившихся условиях мы больше не можем продолжать эксперимент.  
Пятый в ужасе выкрикнул, сбросив с себя оцепенение:  
– Нет, вы не можете, не можете всех нас! Я один виноват!  
Кто-то из девушек, кажется, Шестерка, сдавленно всхлипнул, Четверка сжала кулаки. Юноши растерянно переглядывались.  
– Вас всех что?  
– Я не знаю, – Пятый снова опустил голову, он действительно не знал, им никогда не говорили, что будет после того, как эксперимент закончится. Почему же он так испугался?  
– Вот именно. Не знаешь. Я доложил доктору Галит о сложившейся ситуации, и она приняла решение провести Последний Тест, – он отчетливо выделил голосом заглавные буквы, – я выдам вам учебные материалы, у вас будет неделя, чтобы с ними ознакомиться. Через неделю будет экзамен, вы сами проверите знания друг друга. По итогам тестирования мы с доктором Галит решим вашу дальнейшую судьбу. Чем больше баллов вы наберете, тем лучше. От этого зависит ваше трудоустройство. Федерация потратила на вас огромные средства. Будет только справедливо, если вы отработаете хотя бы часть этих ресурсов.  
В наступившей тишине – никто не осмеливался задавать вопросы, слова казались беспомощными и бесполезными в преддверии катастрофы, профессор раздал планшеты. По одному на каждого, даже Пятому. Похоже, что его не будут наказывать. Да и зачем? Что может быть страшнее того, что с ними случилось? Альгендо молча вышел за дверь, наградив напоследок наблюдателя торжествующим взглядом.  
Некоторое время все молчали, уставившись в свои планшеты, потом тишина взорвалась обвинениями. Все говорили одновременно, осыпали Пятого градом упреков, Седьмой даже замахнулся, но не ударил, уронил руку. «Что теперь будет?» – растеряно спрашивала Восьмерка, но ей никто не мог ответить. Двойка тихо плакала, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Пятый не пытался оправдаться, только отошел к стене, и стоял там, отчаянно жалея, что не может усилием воли отключить слух. Всепоглощающая тишина камеры сенсорной изоляции показалась бы ему сейчас избавлением.  
Сквозь шум прорвался голос Четверки. Он знал, что этим закончится. Она не станет молчать, как ни проси.  
– Вы ничего не понимаете! Мы это сделали для вас! Для нас всех!  
– Мы?  
– Да, мы! Вместе! Я тоже там была! – Двойка прекратила плакать и подняла голову. – Пятый ни в чем не виноват! Вот настоящий виновник! – Она махнула рукой в сторону наблюдателя, который так тихо стоял в углу, что они успели забыть о его присутствии.  
Он шагнул вперед одним стремительным шагом, так быстро, что обвиняющая рука девушки уперлась ему в грудь.  
– И в чем же я на этот раз виноват? – вопрос был задан преувеличенно серьезным тоном, но широкая улыбка подсказывала, что он не слишком обеспокоен предполагаемыми обвинениями.  
Девушка отшатнулась от него. Казалось, ее сейчас стошнит.  
– Мы теперь знаем, кто вы такой! – она отступила под защиту своих друзей, как можно дальше от Блейка. – Террорист и насильник!  
Четверка с трудом подбирала слова, чтобы объяснить остальным, что именно сделал с детьми этот человек с такой теплой, открытой улыбкой. Она то и дело срывалась на сухие обороты из официального дела, хотя даже не была до конца уверена, что именно означают некоторые слова. Не то чтобы она хотела это знать…  
После первых же ее слов он перестал улыбаться. Но слушал, не перебивая, и только когда она замолчала, тяжело переводя дыхание, спокойно, даже как-то буднично поинтересовался:  
– И кого вы теперь боитесь больше? Меня, или ваших наставников? Я ведь здесь с их разрешения. Получается, что эти люди оставили вас наедине с насильником и убийцей? Интересно зачем. Может быть я должен вас всех убить? Раз уж эксперимент не удался. Голыми руками. И сложить трупы в утилизатор, – он не стал добавлять «предварительно надругавшись», но судя по ужасу, проступившему во взгляде девушки, она сама закончила фразу.  
Пятый выступил вперед, отодвинув Четверку за спину, к нему подтянулись остальные юноши. Он стоял, упрямо сжав губы, и смотрел взрослому мужчине в глаза, не опуская голову, хотя в какой-то момент ему этого очень хотелось. Слишком уж тяжелый у того оказался взгляд. Блейк медленно кивнул.  
– Хорошо. Очень хорошо. А то я уже начал волноваться, что вы и в самом деле послушный скот и готовы умереть по первому же распоряжению даже во имя провалившегося эксперимента. Я не собираюсь вас убивать, и уж тем более, делать то, в чем меня обвинили, – он сглотнул, в горле пересохло.  
Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как ему приходилось оправдываться в последний раз. Пожалуй, что на «Лондоне». Он успел забыть о том, что они с ним тогда сделали. И на что обрекли тех несчастных детей. Он знал, что это ложь, все, чье мнение имело для него значение знали. А остальные… могли подождать. Победы. Когда откроют секретные архивы. Он не единственный, кого оболгали в зале суда. Орак, наверное, мог бы найти нужную информацию, обелить его имя. Но ему в голову не пришло попросить. Орак… интересно, что с ним стало? Эйвон бы ни за что не расстался с компьютером. Если он и в самом деле мертв, то Орак или в руках Федерации, или спрятан где-то в лесу на Гауде Прайм. Компьютер, стоимостью сто миллионов кредитов валяется под кустом. Из него получится хорошее гнездо для местных белок. Блейк не мог не усмехнуться, представив себе эту картину.  
– Эти обвинения – ложь. Я даже никогда не видел этих детей.  
– Конечно! Все лгут, только ты один говоришь правду!  
– Почему же? Я действительно террорист. С точки зрения Федерации. Но я не ем на завтрак маленьких детей. Больших тоже. И не хочу причинить вам вреда.  
Четверка негромко, словно против воли, произнесла, вспоминая:  
– Тогда, когда мы нашли его… он сказал, что мы должны позвать охрану. Иначе нас накажут.  
«Накажут» – это очень мягкое определение для расстрела на месте. Тогда он еще ничего не знал про эксперимент, просто не хотел, чтобы дети пострадали по его вине. Но они все равно обречены. Эдна может сколько угодно обманывать себя и окружающих, но он прекрасно знал, как в Федерации сворачивают неудачные эксперименты. Рано или поздно им бы пришлось признать очевидное – люди не роботы, даже если их пытаются запрограммировать еще до рождения. После этого у подопытных не осталось бы ни одного шанса. Отработанный биоматериал. Он ничем не мог помочь тем троим, которых использовали, чтобы увлечь его на дно. Но если есть хоть один шанс спасти этих детей, он должен им воспользоваться. Обязан.  
– Я хочу, – Четверка тут же поправилась, – мы хотим знать, что происходит. Мы имеем право знать!  
Блейк покачал головой.  
– У вас нет никаких прав. Вы не люди. Вы – лабораторные объекты. Федеральное имущество. Только что потерявшее всякую ценность. И не стоит обвинять друг друга. Это все равно бы случилось, не сегодня, так завтра. Посмотрите вокруг: гипномашины, карцер, электроды – всё для того, чтобы держать вас в предусмотренных экспериментом границах. Вас наказывают за каждый не то что шаг, взгляд в сторону! И так тут было с самого начала. Вы можете не верить мне, но поверьте собственным глазам.  
– Профессор Альгендо обещал, что о нас позаботятся! – вступила в разговор Шестерка, она вытянула шею и задрала острый подбородок, стараясь показаться как можно выше, – мы просто должны сдать тест! Это справедливо. Нечего его слушать, – подбородок вздернулся еще выше, обвиняюще указав на Блейка, – от него одни неприятности! Он ведь и сам ничего толком не знает, только рассказывает, как все плохо! Вы слышали профессора, зачем ему нам лгать? Зачем лгать доктору Галит? Они нас никогда не обманывали. Вместо того чтобы спорить, лучше пойдем учиться! Осталась всего неделя!  
От группы, окружавшей Пятого, отделилось несколько человек. Шестерка торжествующе кивнула и развернулась к выходу. За ней потянулись остальные, пока в комнате не остались только трое: Пятый, Четверка и Двойка, настороженно переводящая взгляд с одного на другую. Блейк подождал, пока все желающие покинут помещение и только потом спросил:  
– А ты почему не уходишь? – он обращался к Пятому.  
– Здесь что-то не так, – задумчиво, словно самому себе, ответил юноша, – с профессором, с вами, с нами всеми. Ведь им было все равно, когда они узнали. Они думали только о себе.  
– Это нормально. Позаботиться о себе – первый порыв человека в случае опасности. О себе, о своих близких, о своих друзьях, о своем городе, о своей планете, о своей галактике. Кто-то останавливается на первом этапе, кто-то идет дальше.  
– А вы, значит, до самого конца? – ядовито поинтересовалась Четверка.  
– Да, – просто ответил он.  
Пятый стряхнул оцепенение.  
– Нужно идти к доктору Галит.  
Но их не выпустили из жилого блока. Охрана у дверей яснее любых речей профессора показывала, что все кончено. Не то чтобы он в этом сомневался, но все же… как быстро их списали! Достаточно было всего один раз переступить черту. Может быть, именно это в свое время случилось с их наблюдателем? Один раз шагнул за грань, а дальше уже не мог остановиться. Он не знал, верить или нет в невиновность этого человека. Остальных страшное открытие никак не затронуло, они не хотели об этом думать, привычно доверившись старшим.  
Но Пятый больше не мог слепо доверять. У самостоятельных решений оказался слишком пьянящий вкус, чтобы так легко отказаться от вредной привычки. Он не успел толком распробовать свободу, а её уже отняли. Если система могла так поступить с ними, то, может быть, и Блейк пострадал из-за того же непреодолимого стремления управлять собственной жизнью не оглядываясь на чужие правила? Он всё еще был готов подчиняться, но хотел, чтобы у него появился выбор. Дайте ему возможность сказать «нет» и он скажет «да».  
Он обернулся на девушек: Двойка отрешенно смотрела в дверной проем, вцепившись в планшет так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Он обязательно спросит ее, потом, почему она осталась, когда остальные ушли. То есть, спросит, если наберется смелости. Но в глубине души он знал ответ, и несмотря на тревогу, чувствовал, как где-то там, в груди, нарастает приятное теплое чувство.  
Четверка кусала губы, а в ее взгляде светилась уже знакомое ему упрямство – она, похоже, все для себя уже определила. Может стоит к ней прислушаться? Это он постоянно рассуждает, часами взвешивает, прежде чем выбрать. А она действует стремительно, решает в одно мгновение и свернуть ее с дороги уже невозможно. Вот и сейчас, пока он размышлял, она уже повернулась к наблюдателю.  
– Вы нам поможете? – она скорее утверждала, чем спрашивала.  
– Сделаю всё, что смогу.  
Пятый выдохнул.  
– Доктор Галит может вообще не знать, что тут происходит. Она никогда не интересовалась обучением, только здоровьем. Если это еще один тест профессора, – ох, как же Пятому хотелось в это верить, – то она его остановит. Это ведь её эксперимент.  
Двойка радостно закивала, Четверка скептически хмыкнула, а Блейк только задумчиво кивнул.  
– Я поговорю с ней.  
***  
Сегодня им обоим было не до светских бесед. Он начал с обвинения.  
– Что, доктор Галит, так быстро на попятный? Не прошло и трех дней!  
Эдна была к этому готова.  
– Эксперимент не может продолжаться вечность! И наше, – она слегка замялась, не зная, как назвать порыв неблагоразумия, приведший к нынешнему положению вещей: договор? Спор? Пари? – соглашение не имеет к этому никакого отношения! Почти никакого, – она быстро исправилась, не дожидаясь, пока это сделает он.  
– Что вы собираетесь с ними сделать?  
– Провести тест. Нам важно знать, мне самой важно знать, что получилось. Если все в порядке, то я подам грант на лонгэтюдное исследование. Комиссар Слиир поддержит заявку. Учитывая ситуацию она заплатит, даже если от результатов нет прямой выгоды, – Эдна прикусила губу, осознав, что только что сказала, но было уже поздно. – У меня нет другого выхода! – она скорее обвиняла, чем оправдывалась. – Я и так только что выиграла для вас месяц! Но если она узнает, что нет никакой новой процедуры, никакой коррекции? Что тогда?  
За прошедший день Эдна успела все обдумать. К несчастью, уже после того, как снова поддалась порыву. Она распишет методологию, создаст полное впечатление настоящего эксперимента, со всеми документами. Ведь нет никакой гарантии, что эта методика работает. Она не обещала результат! Комиссар ничего не заподозрит, да, разочаруется, она, кажется, искренне заинтересовалась, но так часто бывает – многообещающая теория остается всего лишь теорией. Это наука, а не магия. Слиир курирует достаточно научных проектов, чтобы не ожидать чудес – едва ли одну из десяти задумок доводят до ума, а уж в массовое производство идет одна из ста.  
Слиир будет недовольна, но Эдна сейчас на хорошем счету, она оказала услугу, и этой услуги должно хватить, чтобы не слишком приглядываться к мелким неудачам. Тем более, если они не имеют никакого отношения к основному эксперименту. Еще три, максимум четыре недели ожидания, и все наконец закончится. Эдна почти убедила себя, что все обойдется. К сожалению, только почти.  
Он нахмурился, прикусил палец – что за отвратительная детская привычка! Сейчас Эдну раздражало в нем всё – и манера смотреть собеседнику прямо в глаза, но так рассеянно, словно перед ним не живой человек, а абстрактная картина, и удивительная способность занимать собой все свободное пространство, и даже едва заметная белая ниточка на месте бывшего шрама, проступившая сквозь шлифовку. Совсем незаметная, если не знать, что она там есть! Но она-то знает! Эдна не выдержала.  
– Да, всего месяц, но это лучше, чем ничего! Как насчет хотя бы небольшой благодарности? Слиир была готова выслать транспорт хоть сегодня! Наверное, мне надо было согласиться! Сколько можно тянуть?!  
Он молчал долго. Слишком долго. Только все яростнее терзал ни в чем не повинный палец. Наверное, именно поэтому Эдна не успела испугаться, когда одним быстрым движением он обогнул стол, и оказавшись с ней лицом к лицу, ухватил за плечи. Сильно. Так, что она даже вскрикнула от боли, но он не ослабил хватку.  
– Сколько можно?! – рявкнул он и как следует встряхнул её. – И в самом деле, сколько? Неделя, две, три, четыре? Сколько еще мне ждать, пока вы договоритесь со своей нежной совестью, а? Как будто не понятно, чем все закончится!  
– Я не могу! – прошептала Эдна. Сердце колотилось. Не от страха, хотя она понимала, что он способен свернуть ей шею одним движением. От стыда. Наверное, еще никому не приходило в голову потребовать благодарности за продление агонии.  
– И я не могу. Не могу больше! – он еще сильнее вцепился в ее плечи, но на этот раз Эдна не закричала, только судорожно втянула воздух. Сдавленного вдоха оказалось довольно, чтобы Блейк опомнился.  
Он разжал пальцы и отшатнулся – на лице проступило странное выражение – не то брезгливость, не то страх, она не смогла понять. Посмотрел на свои ладони так, словно видел их впервые и бессильно уронил руки. Наверное, надо было вызвать охрану. Но вместо этого Эдна шагнула вперед и осторожно, едва касаясь провела пальцем по его груди, по самому верхнему шраму, скрытому под рубашкой. Некоторое время он продолжал молчать, словно не замечая. Потом выдохнул:  
– Я…  
Но Эдна только покачала головой. Они все равно не скажут друг другу ничего, что стоило бы услышать. Привстала на цыпочки, потянувшись к его губам. Он помедлил какое-то мгновение – достаточно долго, чтобы она успела заметить, но недостаточно, чтобы заставить её отступить, и наклонился навстречу.  
***  
Она проснулась первой и осторожно высвободилась, переложив тяжелую руку на подушку. Обрадовалась, что он еще спит – Эдна ненавидела эти неловкие утренние моменты, когда все, что скрывает ночь, оказывается на свету. Наверное, когда такие пробуждения превращаются в ежедневную рутину, когда двоим нечего прятать друг от друга, эта щемящая неловкость проходит, уступив место привычке. Но у нее пока что не было возможности проверить. И вряд ли появится в ближайшем будущем.  
Она торопливо оделась и вышла в коридор. Под дверью дежурил другой штурмовик, не тот, что привел к ней вчера Блейка. Он вытянулся по стойке смирно, увидев начальство, но не дал себе труда скрыть ухмылку, стоило ей отойти на несколько шагов. Впрочем, когда Эдна вернулась с двумя чашками кофе, охранник уже успел смениться. Значит, сейчас по станции разойдется вторая волна слухов. Первая досталась ночной смене. Через полчаса все будут знать…  
Нет, об этом она подумает после того, как выпьет кофе. Или вообще не будет думать.  
– Я знаю, что ты не спишь, – она поставила вторую чашку на столик возле кровати.  
– Каким образом? – спросил он, не открывая глаз.  
– Дыхание. Я запомнила, как ты дышишь во сне.  
Он потянулся за кофе. Вздохнул, то ли втягивая аромат, то ли подбирая слова. Но ничего не сказал. Эдна включила компьютер, вывела на монитор документацию по последнему тесту и не оборачивалась, пока он не оделся.  
***  
– Но это же невозможно выучить! Ни за неделю, ни за месяц! – Шестерка в ужасе бросила планшет на стол, остальные оторвали головы от своих программ и неодобрительно посмотрели на девушку.  
Она первая произнесла вслух то, о чем уже давно думали все, но не находили смелости признаться. И дело было вовсе не в том, что они плохо старались – объем материала превышал физические возможности человеческого разума. Девятый попробовал найти объяснение, но его голосу недоставало уверенности.  
– Это еще один тест, внутри теста. Учить надо столько, сколько сможешь, по максимуму. Так будет понятно, кто из нас чего стоит. Они не будут спрашивать весь материал, расположат задания по нарастающей, каждый сможет остановиться на своем уровне сложности. Лучше выучить как следует половину, чем пытаться освоить все сразу и ничего толком не запомнить. Проверяют, умеем ли мы выбирать выигрышную стратегию.  
Но Пятый только покачал головой – он больше не верил в правильные успокаивающие объяснения. Профессор или не хочет, чтобы они сдали этот тест, или приготовил какую-то западню. В любом случае, неважно, выучат они хоть что-нибудь. Выхода все равно нет, с ними сделают, что пожелают. Но он понимал, что остальных не интересуют его мрачные выводы. Они не хотят быть беспомощными, они верят, что от них что-то зависит, и эта вера позволяет не сойти с ума. Потому что даже самые спокойные и рассудительные из них больше не могут закрывать глаза и делать вид, что ничего не происходит, что завтра ничем не будет отличаться от сегодня так же, как сегодня не отличается от вчера.  
Двойка тихо заплакала – у нее опять не получалась задача, физика определенно не была ее стезей, ей куда лучше давались гуманитарные науки, но программа была одинакова для всех, специализацией на этом этапе обучения предполагалось заниматься в свободное время. Теперь, когда Пятый думал об этом, правило тоже казалось странным: похоже, что никого не заботило их будущее, значение имело только настоящее. Он отложил свой планшет и подошел к всхлипывающей девушке. Было бы проще решить самому, но на тесте ей это не поможет, так что придется объяснять с самого начала. Четверка перехватила его по пути.  
– Он опаздывает.  
– Я знаю. Но я ведь не могу пойти его искать!  
Обычно наблюдатель приходил с самого утра, сразу после завтрака, и оставался на весь день, по большей части действительно наблюдая, но иногда он задавал вопросы, словно невзначай, не всегда даже дожидаясь, пока озадаченный вопрошаемый найдет ответ. Его вполне удовлетворял сам процесс поиска. Пятый не знал, насколько решение закрыть эксперимент связано с появлением Блейка, он не удивился бы узнав, что нет и вовсе никакой связи, просто пришло их время, но в изменившемся настроении группы определенно виноват этот странный человек из внешнего мира. Он заставлял задуматься даже тех, кто предпочитал этого не делать. Таких, как Седьмой, который мог часами торчать в лаборатории, смешивая красители, но простейший вопрос на уроке истории или социологии, если на него нельзя было ответить заученным параграфом из учебника, вводил его в ступор.  
Блейк появился ближе к обеду, в столовой взял из автомата тарелку с чем-то коричнево-зеленым, обозначенным в меню как «овощное рагу», хотя овощи этому месиву разве что издалека показали. Вкус так называемого «мяса» из дрожжей Пятый оценить не мог, не с чем было сравнивать, а вот овощи ему пробовать доводилось – научным проектом Восьмерки была маленькая оранжерея, где она выращивала разноцветные помидоры и фиолетовые глянцевые баклажаны. Рагу он после этого все равно ел: недопустимо впустую растрачивать ресурсы, да и альтернативное блюдо обычно не сильно отличалось по вкусу от первой опции, но каждый раз – с легким раздражением. Если попробовал на вкус настоящее, трудно довольствоваться суррогатом. Пятый начинал подозревать, что это относится не только к овощам...  
Блейк, впрочем, особого энтузиазма к содержимому своей тарелки тоже не проявил – пару раз уныло колупнул вилкой и отставил в сторону. Сегодня он закатал рукава форменной черной рубашки, окончательно утратив всякий намек на официальный статус, и вообще выглядел несколько взъерошено. Пятый постарался незаметно оглянуться и обнаружил, что Четверка уже присела за столик рядом с наблюдателем. Впрочем, какой смысл в конспирации? Во-первых, они не делают ничего плохого, а во-вторых, профессор все равно узнает.  
Он всегда узнает. Иногда с небольшим запозданием, но всегда. Неважно, что ты пытаешься скрыть – мелкое нарушение правил, излишнюю привязанность или наоборот, случайно сорвавшуюся грубость, достаточно самой попытки спрятать, чтобы именно это вытащили на всеобщее обозрение и обсуждение, отбивая охоту к скрытности. За всю свою короткую жизнь он никогда еще не был по-настоящему один. Пятый посмотрел на бесформенный ком, размазанный по тарелке, вздохнул и направился к утилизатору. Не самый умный способ протеста, до ужина он успеет проголодаться, но он просто не мог себя заставить доесть эту фальшивую гадость.  
Пятый сделал вид, что не замечает осуждающих взглядов, нацедил из автомата стакан воды и подсел к Четверке.  
– Ну что? – сразу же спросил он, уже догадываясь, что ничего хорошего.  
Блейк пожал плечами.  
– Доктор Галит уверена, что сможет о вас позаботиться. Вне зависимости от исхода эксперимента. Если вы пройдете тест, то сможете до конца своей жизни, или насколько хватит финансирования, продолжать существовать точно так же, как сейчас. Образцово-показательные лабораторные крысы. Пока она за вас отвечает, вас даже не будут тыкать электродами. Если не пройдете и проект закроют, – он помолчал, – она, опять-таки, не сомневается, что для вас найдется применение. Сообразительные работники с хорошим базовым образованием и полным отсутствием прав. Альфа за еду. Любая лаборатория с руками оторвет.  
Четверка только собралась возмутиться, как Пятый положил руку ей на плечо.  
– Так думает доктор Галит. А вы?  
– Если отвлечься от моральной стороны вопроса?  
Пятый улыбнулся, он уже успел достаточно изучить их наблюдателя, чтобы понимать, что вопрос риторический.  
– Для начала – без морали, без нее вы все равно не обойдетесь.  
– Вся группа тест все равно не пройдет, вас проверяют не на интеллект, а на послушание. Сколько правильных подопытных надо, чтобы продолжить наблюдение, я не знаю, но если проект и не закроют, то от неудачных экземпляров избавятся в любом случае. Чтобы не подавать дурной пример, – и Пятый и Четверка прекрасно понимали, о ком идет речь.  
– А если нас совсем закроют?  
– То доктору Галит крупно повезет, если она найдет новое место хотя бы для себя лично. Само ваше существование превратится в доказательство провала. А научное ведомство очень не любит, когда им напоминают о неудачах. С них хватило Аквитара. Да еще и статус повышенной секретности, как у всех генетических проектов, – продолжать он не стал, только покачал головой, – но всегда остается шанс, что доктор Галит знает, о чем говорит, а я вижу все в черном цвете, по привычке. Что возвращает нас к вопросу морали. Хотите ли вы прожить всю оставшуюся жизнь в рабстве? Без права даже решить, что съесть на ужин, не говоря уже о свободе выбора. У вас даже настоящих имен нет, только номера!  
Четверка и Пятый переглянулись. Если ставить вопрос: хотите ли вы быть свободными или рабами, ответ как бы очевиден для любого разумного существа. Но ведь на самом-то деле их спрашивают, предпочтут они жить рабами или умереть свободными. Пятый не сомневался, что в их ситуации к свободе прилагается именно смерть. Без эксперимента их жизнь теряет всякий смысл. Может быть для тех, кто изначально свободен, все по-другому, но их ведь создали для определенной цели, и если цели больше не существует, то зачем тогда они? Даже он сам не мог представить для себя ничего иного, кроме этой станции, привычной размеренной рутины, уроков в первой половине дня и домашних заданий во второй, не понимал, как можно жить в одиночестве, несмотря на то, что время от времени хотел остаться один. Если он сам не видит альтернативы, то как ее могут видеть создатели проекта? И словно прочитав его мысли, Блейк негромко произнес:  
– У меня есть клон.  
– Клон? – это прозвучало настолько неожиданно, что Четверка переспросила.  
– Не совсем клон, скорее точная копия, у них не было образца ткани, только генная карта, – уточнил Блейк. – Его изготовили Мастера Клонов, еще до войны, по заказу Федерации. С одной единственной целью – уничтожить оригинал. Им мало было просто победить, им нужно было уничтожить легенду, а это можно сделать только изнутри, – он помрачнел, словно вспомнив о чем-то неприятном, но продолжил, – и они создали инструмент. Мыслящее существо, генетически ничем не отличающееся от человека, от вполне конкретного человека, дали ему основы личности, чтобы он смог притворяться мною, обучили всему, что нужно. Его создали уже взрослым, у него не было памяти, собственного опыта, убеждений, ничего. Он знал только то, что ему позволили знать, умел то, что ему разрешили уметь.  
Блейк усмехнулся, глядя куда-то поверх голов подростков: он давно уже не вспоминал о клоне, так давно, что успел почти забыть о существовании другого Роджа Блейка. Они так и не встретились, он только слышал один раз голос, едва различимый из-за шумов и треска в эфире, но определенно его собственный. Однако Блейк не сомневался, что они сделали хорошую копию, не отличимую от оригинала. Рука сама потянулась к виску, но остановилась на полпути – там больше нет шрама, даже это решение приняли за него. Но их все равно нельзя будет перепутать, если поставить рядом. В того Блейка не стрелял друг. Может быть потому, что у него не было друзей. Откуда им взяться на необитаемой планете? Его некому было предавать. Разве что та женщина... но женщины обычно остаются верными до конца. Дети ждали продолжения рассказа.  
– Они думали, что все предусмотрели, и все равно просчитались. Невозможно наделить человека разумом и запретить ему мечтать. Он обвел их вокруг пальца и получил свою свободу.  
– Вот так просто? – недоверчиво уточнил Пятый.  
– Он остался на необитаемой планете, не самой гостеприимной в нашей галактике, и не сможет ее покинуть, никогда. Его не оставят в живых, даже если меня уже не будет. Там нет врачей, автоматов с едой и компьютеров. Он должен сам заботиться о себе и своей спутнице и никогда не увидит другого живого человека. Я бы не смог так. Особенно в той ситуации. Но это было его решение, и у меня нет права судить.  
– Нет, не просто, – Пятый сам ответил на свой вопрос.  
– Просто не бывает никогда.  
Четверка невесело улыбнулась.  
– Я уже догадалась.  
Некоторое время они сидели молча, потом Пятый произнес с усталым раздражением в голосе:  
– Но у нас нет выбора! Даже если все это неправильно, мы все равно ничего не можем сделать!  
– Выбор есть всегда, даже когда решаешь не выбирать.  
– Разве это неправильно, выбрать жизнь?  
– Мы не всегда выбираем то, что правильно. Еще реже – то, чего хотим на самом деле. Просто так получается, что не можешь поступить иначе.  
– Но что я могу сделать?! – раздраженно выкрикнул Пятый, забыв, что в столовой они не одни. Заметив повернувшиеся к нему головы, он понизил голос, – у меня нет денег, нет документов, нет оружия, ничего нет! На станции нет даже своего шаттла, а если бы и был, то я не умею им управлять, стрелять меня тоже не учили! Планета для жизни не подходит, снаружи можно только дышать и то недолго! Я даже выйти из нашего блока больше не могу – там поставили охрану!  
– Неверная формулировка. Все, что ты перечислил относится к вопросу: "но что я могу сделать один?"  
– От того, что нас будет двое, ничего не изменится! – поддержала Пятого Четверка.  
– Вас десять.  
– Остальные не захотят об этом даже слышать! – девушка не сомневалась в "правильности" своих братьев и сестер по эксперименту, но Пятый опять погрузился в задумчивость.  
– Я не уверен. Мы не можем решить за всех просто потому, что думаем, будто их знаем. Мне бы в голову не пришло, что ты пойдешь со мной в компьютерный зал.  
– Это совсем другое! У меня, – она вдруг покраснела, – были свои причины.  
– Мы должны поговорить с остальными. Даже если это всего лишь разговор, если на самом деле ничего нельзя сделать. Просто чтобы они знали.  
Блейк задумчиво рассматривал свои руки. Пятый проследил за его взглядом – большие, неуклюжие ладони, трудно даже поверить, что этот человек – альфа, он выглядит куда более приспособленным к грубому физическому труду.  
– Я видел, что у вас тут есть мастерская.  
– Да, – подтвердила Четверка, – для технических проектов. Но там нет ничего такого. Просто детали и инструменты.  
Но Пятый уже подхватил мысль.  
– Вас туда не пустят?  
– Пустят, наверное, но ваш профессор сразу же заинтересуется, что мне там надо.  
– Но там действительно нет ничего опасного, стандартные блоки! Из этого не сделаешь ни оружия, ни взрывчатку...  
– Зато можно собрать передатчик.  
Пятый задумался – он планировал специализироваться в кибернетике и не особо разбирался в инженерном деле, в его понимании того, что есть у них в мастерской хватило бы разве что на пару коротковолновых раций, но может, он чего-то не знает.  
– Я могу принести все, что нужно. Но для передатчика дальнего радиуса там не хватит мощности у энергетических ячеек.  
Блейк только усмехнулся.  
***  
Устройство нельзя было назвать миниатюрным, спрятать его было бы затруднительно, но они и не пытались скрываться, наоборот, расположились в самом центре учебной комнаты. Остальные ворчали, что с железками надо возиться в мастерской, и не отвлекать от учебы тех, кто пытается подготовиться к тесту, но Пятый только улыбался виновато, разводил руками, и вскоре его оставили в покое. Последнее время они стали относиться к друг другу с большей чуткостью, в ожидании неминуемого расставания: если Пятый хочет отвлечься от лихорадочной зубрежки, но боится одиночества, то пусть перебирает свои детальки в общей комнате.  
– Я все-таки не понимаю, какая от этого польза, – они снова разговаривали в столовой, Блейк держался подальше от почти завершенного передатчика, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.  
После того как объявили о последнем тесте, профессор Альгендо не сводил с него глаз, а охранники теперь стояли как снаружи, так и внутри блока, по обе стороны от двери.  
– Он не потянет широкий диапазон, а поблизости нет никаких планет, – в этом они только что убедились.  
Четверка сверила прошлогодние фотографии звездного неба, наследство курса по астрономии с атласом и вычислила координаты. Как Блейк и предполагал, лабораторию разместили на самой границе одного из внешних секторов – седьмого. Не так далеко, как Горизонт, но вполне достаточно, чтобы никакой даже самый сумасшедший торговец не залетел сюда, разведывая новые рынки сбыта.  
– Есть два способа увеличить дальность сигнала, – ответил он, глядя на Пятого, первый – более мощный источник питания, что нам недоступно. Второй… – Блейк выжидающе замолчал.  
Пятый задумался, но Четверка догадалась первая.  
– Сузить диапазон. Но это ведь снизит шансы на то, что нас услышат.  
– А ты собиралась кричать на всю галактику?  
– Но нам ведь надо заманить сюда корабль, какой угодно!  
– Например патрульный крейсер. И что потом?  
– Ну… – девушка несколько растерялась, – захватить его, – она покраснела, только сейчас сообразив очевидное, – у вас есть сообщники, конечно же, их только надо позвать!  
– Союзники, – мягко поправил Блейк, – к сожалению, все не так просто. Мы не можем захватить корабль своими силами, а я не могу просто позвать. Если кого-то арестовывают, то оставшиеся на свободе сразу же меняют все пароли, каналы связи, переводят людей в другие места. Если хотят оставаться на свободе и дальше, – он не стал уточнять, что в его случае все было еще сложнее, чем простое «не так просто».  
Он знал слишком много. Больше, чем можно изменить за прошедшие несколько недель. Они бы все равно не успели. Его личная сеть, раскинувшаяся по всей галактике: неслучившиеся жертвы охотника за головами. Дэва мог возмущаться сколько угодно, но его способ работал все это время. Без сбоев. Он ошибся только один раз. И не с Арлен, она бы ничего не сделала в одиночку, а с человеком, которого, как ему казалось, знал лучше, чем самого себя.  
Но для своих людей он мертв, погиб на Гауде Прайм. И сигнал с его позывными может быть только ловушкой. Была и другая причина… он не станет рисковать своими людьми. Слишком многое от них зависит, от каждого из них. Все они находятся именно там, где должно – перережь одну нитку, и расползется вся сеть.  
– Есть одна частота, ее постоянно прослушивают все, кому положено про нее знать. В некотором роде это крик в пустоту. Для чрезвычайных ситуаций. Если срочно нужна помощь. Беда только в том, что отвечать на такой зов слишком рискованно. Никогда не знаешь, действительно ли нужно спасать, или спасать уже поздно, – и снова он не стал уточнять.  
Слишком часто этот «последний шанс» использовали для ловли на живца. Частоту меняли после каждого провала, но риск все равно был настолько велик, что отзывались самые бесшабашные, или же самые доверчивые. И те и другие обычно погибают первыми, так что шансов у них немного. Но Родж Блейк упрямо верил в благожелательность Вселенной, и зачастую оказывался прав. Эйвон постоянно пытался пошатнуть эту незыблемую уверенность, и под конец почти что преуспел. Все это время он продолжал медленно умирать, вопреки всем медицинским усилиям Эдны, но той внезапно случившейся ночью вдруг осознал, что все еще жив. И готов дать Вселенной еще один шанс.  
Кодированное сообщение оказалось на удивление лаконичным – последовательность цифр.  
– И что теперь?  
Пятый с самого начала не верил в успех, просто не мог сидеть сложа руки, несправедливость их положения возмущала, заставляла сделать хоть что-то, вне зависимости от результата, ему сейчас важнее был сам факт противодействия. Неповиновением он умалял их абсолютную власть над собой, над остальными, даже если ничего не получится, он будет знать, что сопротивлялся. А вот Четверка не сомневалась, что все будет хорошо. Сразу и безоговорочно, с того самого момента, как решила, что наблюдатель-террорист заслуживает ее доверия. Сначала ее спокойная убежденность действовала Пятому на нервы, они постоянно спорили, но вскоре чужая уверенность осталась единственным, что удерживало его от паники.  
– Теперь мы будем ждать. Проверяй записывающее устройство каждые три часа, я отключил громкую связь.  
Прошло еще два бесконечно длинных дня. Пятый старался поменьше крутиться вокруг передатчика. На него и так уже странно посматривали. На Четверку тоже – поговорить с остальными напрямую они не рискнули, но даже осторожных наводящих вопросов хватило, чтобы вызвать недоумение. Какой смысл спрашивать, хотели бы они что-либо изменить в своей жизни, если все равно от них ничего не зависит? И не должно зависеть! Им нет и трех лет, они всю жизнь провели в лаборатории, откуда у них возьмутся знания и опыт, чтобы что-то решать? О них заботились все это время, позаботятся и сейчас. Пятому лучше не прохлаждаться и болтать, а готовиться к тесту, если он не хочет закончить свои дни уборщиком.  
Ответ обнаружила Четверка. Тоже цифры. Выслушав сообщение, Блейк с некоторой тревогой посмотрел на подростков.  
– Кому-то из вас придется прогуляться. Они получили координаты и готовы помочь, но нужно установить маяк, чтобы корабль мог сесть вне посадочной площадки как можно ближе к нужному входу, – он сделал бы это сам, но ему не позволяли даже пройти мимо шлюза, а устроить побег – значит поднять шум раньше времени, на базе объявят чрезвычайное положение, и детей ему уже не вывести, даже если каким-то чудом корабль прилетит раньше, чем термокостюм выработает резерв, – вы ведь уже выходили наружу, раньше? – спросил он, стараясь не выдать беспокойства.  
Он плохо помнил свою первую встречу с подопытными, кажется, кто-то из них говорил про обмороженную ногу, или руку… внутри станции ведь нельзя обморозиться? Четверка подтвердила:  
– Да, один раз, в прошлом году. Мне не понравилось. Там холодно. Даже в костюме. Но нам ведь ненадолго, туда и обратно, быстро управимся.  
Пятый не разделял ее оптимизма – идти придется ночью, когда все заснут. Им нужно будет отойти от базы на нужное расстояние при свете налобных фонарей, взять прожектор он не рискнет, могут заметить слишком яркий свет, они ведь не знают, какие там сенсоры у защитной системы. Да они даже не знают, есть ли там защитная система! Но исходить следует из того, что есть. Установить маяк. Кстати, где они его возьмут? Переделают из передатчика? А потом вернуться. Хорошо еще, что шлюз в их секции не охраняют. По правилам, выход наружу есть в каждом отсеке станции, но погода не располагала к прогулкам, так что им давно уже не пользовались. Он даже не был уверен, хранятся ли там термокостюмы…  
***  
Эдна не могла сосредоточиться – отчаянно болела голова. Самой мерзкой разновидностью головной боли: ноющей, отдающей в глаза и закладывающей уши. От нее не помогали никакие таблетки, только сон, не меньше четырех часов подряд. Но боль не давала заснуть. Подушка казалась слишком теплой, в комнате – чересчур душно, тихий гул кондиционера превращался в гремящий рев сломанного двигателя. Промаявшись почти час, Эдна села за компьютер и попыталась привести в порядок документацию за последнюю неделю, машинальная работа, не требующая особой вдумчивости, но она уже третий раз ошибалась, вводя формулы. Так нельзя.  
Головная боль всколыхнулась, соглашаясь. Нужно что-то сделать. Боль уколола виски. Сделать что-то будет безумием. Не сделать ничего… она никак не могла, вернее не хотела подобрать нужное слово. Пожертвовать всем: проектом, карьерой, весьма вероятно – жизнью, и ради чего? С чем она останется в том маловероятном случае, если уцелеет? Правильно. Ни с чем.  
«Я не буду этого делать!» – твердо возразила она головной боли. Боль не стала спорить, отползла в область затылка и свернулась там в клубок. Эдна открыла административную директорию, вывела на экран списки. По расписанию следующая поставка продовольствия и расходных материалов должна быть через два месяца. Она стала проверять позиции, хотя обычно этим занимался администратор. Белковой массы для синтезаторов хватало с запасом, то же самое с консервами, а вот химикаты в прошлый раз не привезли. База уверяла, что никакой заявки не было, а если и была, то составлена неправильно, а если и правильно, то все равно не приоритет.  
Тогда она не стала скандалить – по удаленной связи все равно ничего не добьешься, а острой необходимости в реактивах для нее лично не было, Эдна ждала, пока Альгендо закончит свою часть эксперимента, большая часть этих веществ нужна была для параллельных исследований, которыми занимались лаборанты, чисто теоретических на данном этапе. А у лаборантов тогда еще оставался небольшой запас. Но когда речь заходит о проверке теории на практике… а ведь именно это она ухитрилась пообещать комиссару… Эдна поджала губы: она уже достаточно далеко зашла, чтобы сделать еще один шаг. Последний. Дальше она не пойдет. Дальше у нее не останется ни единого шанса уцелеть. Она ввела код вызова.  
Да, доктор Галит знает, что следующий транспорт прибудет через восемь недель. И она помнит про перерасход средств. Разумеется, статус их лаборатории все тот же, можно не проверять. Чего она, в таком случае, хочет? Она лично не хочет ничего особенного, но администратор сам будет объяснять комиссару Слиир, почему доктор Галит не может даже начать обещанный опыт. Нет, она не станет вдаваться в подробности, нет, никакой документации и никаких официальных заявок. Можете позвонить комиссару и выяснить все подробности. Не хотите беспокоить комиссара из-за таких мелочей? Она тоже так подумала, что не стоит беспокоить начальство. Так как насчет реактивов? От недели до десяти дней. Да, устраивает.  
Странно, но голова перестала болеть. Эдна забралась в любимое кресло и положила на колени планшет. У нее осталась неделя, чтобы разработать достоверную, даже если и не работающую, процедуру генетической коррекции. Иначе вместо преступной халатности ее обвинят в куда более преступном злом умысле.  
***  
Двойке не спалось. Свет в девичей спальне погасили уже три часа назад, она некоторое время лежала в постели с планшетом, решая задачи, но толку от такой учебы было немного – глаза упорно норовили сомкнуться. Однако стоило ей отложить планшет и завернуться в одеяло, как сон куда-то улетучился. Слишком много мыслей одновременно теснилось в голове, неприятных, тяжелых, таких, что и думать не хочется, но игнорировать тоже не получается.  
Завтра испытание, а у нее ощущение, что она не только не выучила ничего нового, но и забыла все, что знала. Профессор так и не сказал, в чем будет заключаться сам тест, слухи ходили самые разные, один страшнее другого, общее между ними было одно – она не справится. И Пятый ей не поможет. Он последнее время или все возится со своими детальками, как будто сейчас нечем больше заняться! Или шепчется по углам с Четверкой. Ей-то нечего бояться, она всегда слету решала любые задачи!  
Хотелось верить, что они вместе занимаются, но ни Пятого, ни Четверку не видели с учебными планшетами. Такое ощущение, что они вообще решили не готовиться к тесту. Словно им все равно, что будет дальше! А ведь все, что случилось – их вина. Двойке очень хотелось верить, что это не так. Она даже осталась тогда, в надежде, что Пятый все объяснит. Но Пятый к ней даже не подошел. Наблюдатель обещал поговорить с доктором Галит, но, наверное, не сдержал слова, если все, что про него говорят – правда, то и не удивительно. Удивляет скорее, как Пятый мог поверить такому человеку! Или же доктор Галит не посчитала нужным вступиться.  
Что возвращало ее к вопросу вины. Если бы Пятый не полез тогда в компьютер! Но ему самому не могла прийти в голову такая мысль. Он всегда соблюдал правила, они все соблюдали! Нарушил только когда она попросила о помощи. Чего уж перед собой притворяться, попросила, хоть и не напрямую. Сам бы он никогда… Четверка! Конечно же! Пятый опять взял на себя чужую вину. Кому, как не ей знать, что он на это способен. Четверка подговорила его пойти с ней, потому что он лучше всех разбирается в компьютерах. И сейчас то же самое, они все время вместе, потому что Четверка снова что-то задумала!  
Она чуть было не подскочила на кровати, но сдержала порыв, потому что услышала легкий шорох. Осторожно повернула голову по направлению звука, приоткрыла глаза. Четверка, полностью одетая, стояла возле своей койки и оглядывалась по сторонам. Двойка едва не закричала. Вот теперь-то она все узнает! Четверка, тем временем убедилась, что все спят и направилась к двери. Двойка подождала несколько минут – нужно было, чтобы Четверка успела завернуть за угол, иначе она заметит, что дверь снова открыли, и выскочила следом, как была, босиком, в ночной рубашке.  
Четверка быстро шла по коридору, не оглядываясь, проходя мимо всех дверей. Двойка никак не могла понять, куда же она направляется – выход из их блока был в другой стороне, и там теперь стояла охрана, и днем и ночью. Неужели у них свидание? Но где?! В углу у стенки? Куда удобнее было бы встретиться в общей комнате, в это время ночи там все равно никого не будет. Позади осталась дверь мастерской, дверь учебной комнаты… но ведь там больше ничего нет, кроме… Кроме шлюза!  
Пятый уже ждал Четверку у шлюза. Тоже полностью одетый. Они собрались наружу! Это даже не было запрещено. Никому в голову бы не пришло запрещать выходить за пределы, не запрещают ведь прекращать дышать или прыгать в реактор! Их нужно остановить, они же там погибнут! У Двойки по спине потекла струйка холодного пота. Или нет? В шлюзовой камере обычно хранятся термокостюмы, по правилам безопасности. Но зачем они собрались наружу? Гулять при луне? При трех лунах. Самое время для романтической прогулки!  
Нет, что-то здесь не так. Причина наверняка есть, какой-то секрет, общая тайна, у Пятого и Четверки, одна на двоих. Куда никому больше нет доступа. Может, они уже не первый раз вот так уходят гулять по ночам, может, они что-то украли и спрятали там, где никто не станет искать. Или нашли способ сбежать: пещера с термальными источниками, заброшенная база каких-нибудь инопланетян – Двойка не знала, что уже и подумать. Понимала только, что этого нельзя допустить.  
Но страх быстро сменился яростью. Пусть, пусть идут! Если их остановить, Четверке все опять сойдет с рук. Она подождет, пока они покинут шлюз, а потом позовет охрану. И на этот раз все будут знать, что виновата Четверка, а не один только Пятый! А Пятый наконец поймет, с кем связался. Двойка подошла к шлюзу, убедилась, что зеленый огонек сменился красным, а потом снова зеленым. Внешнюю дверь открыли, а потом закрыли опять. Они действительно вышли наружу.  
Пока она на подгибающихся ногах добежала до двери блока, пока объяснила охраннику, что не шутит, и что двое воспитанников действительно вышли за пределы станции, пока разбудили командира отделения, пока надели термокостюмы… Было уже слишком поздно. Следов на льду не осталось, заметить в темноте, в каком направлении они ушли, не получилось, сенсоры сбоили при экстремальных температурах – нужно было ждать рассвета, пока снаружи потеплеет и система оживет. Но к тому времени найдут они уже трупы – подростковые термокостюмы, в отличие от армейских, вырабатывали резерв всего за пару часов. Они не предназначались для длительных переходов.  
Двойка плакала, даже не пытаясь вытереть слезы. Пусть текут, какая разница? Все теории казались ей теперь смехотворными и нелепыми: какие подземные базы и пещеры?! Зачем она позволила им уйти? Нужно было вмешаться, окрикнуть, Пятый бы послушался и остался. Но теперь уже слишком поздно.  
Прибежал заспанный профессор и на удивление бодрая для такого времени суток доктор Галит. Всех разбудили и начали допрашивать. Не замечали ли они чего-нибудь странного в поведении Четверки и Пятого в последнее время, о чем они разговаривали между собой, может кто-нибудь что-то слышал, чему не придал внимания, о чем говорили с другими. Забрали их планшеты, обыскали шкафчики, все на глазах у ничего не понимающих и насмерть перепуганных подопытных.  
Толком так ничего и не выяснили. И Двойка, и все остальные подтвердили, что Четверка и Пятый не особо готовились к тесту, что они не верили в светлое будущее после эксперимента (но кто из них верил?), и, что заставило доктора Галит и профессора переглянуться – последние несколько дней много времени проводили в компании наблюдателя. После этого допросы прекратили, всех отправили спать, тест перенесли на вечер в связи с чрезвычайной ситуацией.  
В закрытых спальнях все они молча лежали на койках, изображая, что спят, и отсчитывали часы до рассвета. Было слишком страшно даже для того, чтобы разговаривать друг с другом. Никогда еще смерть не подходила так близко. Никогда еще они так остро не ощущали собственную беззащитность.  
***  
– Опять Пятый! Я вам говорил, что нельзя допускать девиантное поведение! А теперь он сманил еще и Четверку, и мы не знаем, сколько еще объектов скомпрометировано! – возмущенно кричал на Эдну Альгендо. Он знал, что кричать на самом деле надо: опять ваш «наблюдатель», но понимал, что это последнее, что доктор Галит захочет услышать в данной ситуации.  
– Нужно отправить поисковую партию, – устало потирая виски ответила Эдна.  
– Бесполезно! Они могли пойти куда угодно, у нас нет столько людей, чтобы проверить все векторы! – Альгендо был в бешенстве: после такого провала тест можно было уже не проводить, двое из десяти очевидный брак, сколько-то еще отсеется во время испытания.  
Со столь малым количеством объектов даже один неудачный из десяти уже слишком много. Уже возникнут вопросы о целесообразности практического применения подобной методики. Десять процентов из десяти – один человек. Десять процентов от десяти миллионов – миллион. Доктор Галит должна понимать это не хуже его самого, но почему-то настаивает на поисках. Да какая разница, под каким сугробом замерзнут эти двое, если все кончено?! А раз все кончено, то можно наконец высказать начальству все, что он думает. Хуже уже не будет. Профессор набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, но не успел ничего сказал – пискнул интерком.  
– Объекты вернулись на базу, – сухо доложил командир отделения, прикажете проводить к вам или в камеру?  
– Сюда! Немедленно сюда! – крикнул Альгендо не дожидаясь, что скажет Эдна.  
Пятый не ожидал, что на выходе из шлюза их встретят дула штурмовых винтовок. Им удалось незамеченными выйти наружу и вовремя вернуться – до подъема еще оставалось два часа. На этом этапе все должно было идти по плану. Их могли либо остановить до выхода, либо уже после, сверив записи системы наблюдения, или засечь сигнал маяка и начать расследование.  
Он скосил взгляд на Четверку – она так побледнела, что казалась неживой, словно провела эти нескольку часов снаружи без термокостюма. Он подозревал, что и сам выглядит немногим лучше. Руки дрожали от усталости, Пятый спрятал их за спину, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Альгендо аж задыхался от ярости, по сравнению с ним доктор Галит казалась неестественно-спокойной, и это спокойствие пугало сильнее, чем гнев профессора.  
– Ну? И как вы объясните эту беспредельную наглость? – прошипел Альгендо.  
У Пятого не было объяснений. Он о них не задумывался. Бывают ситуации, когда невозможно придумать убедительную ложь, даже если умеешь лгать. А он – не умел. Ему было нечего сказать. Но и молчать нельзя. Если он промолчит, они начнут спрашивать всерьез. И тогда ему придется ответить. И он погубит не только себя, не только Четверку, но и тех незнакомцев, что рискнули ответить на зов о помощи. И лишит их «наблюдателя» единственного шанса выжить. Его почти тошнило от безысходности.  
Он снова посмотрел на Четверку – во взгляде девушки читалось то же самое бессилие. И вдруг она заговорила, быстро, путанно, с истеричной ноткой в голосе.  
– Мы хотели уйти, вдвоем, вместе. Навсегда! Лучше замерзнуть, чем вот так, как вы для нас приготовили. Этот тест, мы боялись, что провалим, а даже если и нет, то все равно. Все равно нас разделят, никогда больше не увидимся, никогда!  
– Вот как! – недоверчиво хмыкнул Альгендо. – И чего же вы в таком случае вернулись?  
Четверка опустила голову, всхлипнула. Потом дрогнувшим голосом ответила:  
– Испугались. Там было очень страшно. Небо, оно огромное, и звезды, и никого, только мы. Пустота.  
На девушку было жалко смотреть. Она стояла, сгорбившись, уставившись в пол, плечи вздрагивали. Пятый тоже опустил голову. Снаружи действительно было страшно. Тонкий шлем термокостюма защищал от холода, но не спасал от пугающего ощущения обнаженности. Он наверняка бы испугался, если бы не думал о задаче. О том, как заметить подходящее для посадки место, как установить маяк непослушными руками – работать в перчатках оказалось куда труднее, чем он думал. В какой момент прекратить поиски идеального места и довольствоваться более-менее подходящим, чтобы успеть вернуться. Страх догнал его уже на обратной дороге, но путь домой всегда кажется быстрее.  
Получается, Четверка тоже почувствовала эту ничтожность перед бесконечностью. Так, должно быть, ощущают себя жители куполов, впервые выходя на открытое пространство. Хотя нет, землянам, наверное, еще хуже – у них ведь нет даже термокостюмов, только обычная одежда. Поверят или нет? Сердце колотилось все быстрее, щеки горели.  
Профессор переводил взгляд с одного на другую, с подозрением щурясь, но тут, словно очнувшись, вмешалась доктор Галит, она сказала непонятную фразу:  
– Нет повести печальнее на свете, – а потом, вздохнув, приказала, – отправьте их отсыпаться, профессор. Они уже достаточно наказаны. А вечером пусть сдают тест в общем порядке.  
***  
В лаборатории их первым делом разбили на пары. Случайным образом. Седьмой и Десятка не скрывали своего недовольства: все знали, что Пятый и Четверка не готовились, а теперь оказывается, что надо работать вместе! Протестовать они, впрочем, не решились, кто знает, может за это сразу снимают баллы. Но удивительно, почему профессор Альгендо допустил такую несправедливость: после ночной тревоги этим двоим вообще надо было запретить сдавать тест, мало того, что они не дали никому выспаться перед решающим испытанием, так еще и посчитали ниже своего достоинства объяснить, ради чего затеяли весь этот переполох! Раньше у них никогда не было тайн друг от друга, но Пятого и Четверку словно подменили.  
Комнату разделили прозрачными перегородками на пять небольших кабинок, в каждой стоял стул, с которого свисали электроды, и стандартная учебная консоль. Профессор объяснил правила. Один из пары занимает место перед консолью, подключает все провода и начинает тестирование. Вопросы выводятся на консоль. В случае правильного ответа переходят к следующему. За неправильным ответом следует удар током. Опыт отработок показывает, что болевые стимулы помогают сосредоточится. Пульт управления – у второго участника пары, он нажимает кнопку, наращивая мощность с каждой ошибкой. После первого раунда участники меняются местами. Оба в любой момент могут прервать тест, но в таком случае все набранные баллы сгорают. Результат засчитывается только дошедшим до конца.  
Пятый растеряно смотрел на пульт, оказавшийся у него в руках. Он должен отказаться, прямо сейчас, он ведь уже решил, что больше не будет играть по их правилам. Но тогда Десятке не засчитают баллы, а это несправедливо – другие не должны страдать из-за его решения. Выбор меньшего зла. На словах это так просто, отказаться выбирать. Но когда доходит до дела…  
Звонок оповестил о начале теста, на мониторах появились первые задания. Может быть, он зря волнуется? Если Десятка ответит на все вопросы, ему не придется ничего делать. Он просто будет держать пульт, в этом ведь нет ничего плохого. Если не нажимать кнопку. Он позавидовал Четверке – ей повезло, она сейчас в одной из кабинок. Но она тоже решила, что не имеет права подвести товарища. Электроды на месте. Если даже упрямая Четверка согласилась, то и у него нет другого выхода. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на остальных: Двойка попала в пару с Третьим. Это хорошо, Третий всегда тщательно готовился к тестам, он будет хорошо отвечать.  
Пятый поймал себя на мысли, что ему не хочется видеть, как Двойка нажимает кнопку. О, он знал, что она нажмет. Не сомневался. Особенно после того, как Четверка шепнула ему на ухо, пока вытягивали жребий, что это Двойка подняла тревогу. Они все будут нажимать, это ведь для общего блага. Он просто не хотел смотреть. В душе медленно закипал гнев: в этом тесте нет никакого смысла, знания так не проверяют! Проверяют послушание. Послушным найдется применение. Послушным позволят жить. Скорее всего, позволят.  
Если другие выбирают послушание, то они в своем праве. Каждый может решать только за себя! Но для этого надо жить в одиночестве на необитаемой планете! Любой твой выбор так или иначе затрагивает других людей! А их решения затрагивают тебя. В эти минуты Пятый бы что угодно отдал за возможность оказаться в одиночестве. Даже если ему больше никогда бы не довелось увидеть другого человека.  
***  
Эдна наблюдала за происходящим на своем мониторе. Альгендо уверял, что ее присутствие может повлиять на испытуемых, и она не слишком сопротивляясь, позволила себя уговорить. И сейчас, глядя на экран, Эдна с каждой минутой все больше убеждалась, что приняла верное решение. Пока что все отвечали правильно, но напряжение нарастало, читалось на лицах, было заметно в том, как белеют пальцы, сжимающие контрольные коробки.  
Эдна знала, что испытуемым не причинят реального вреда, что система запрограммирована отсекать опасное для здоровья или жизни напряжение. И никакая это не пытка, если все добровольно принимают участие. Нет ни цепей, ни замков – в любой момент можно остановиться и сказать «хватит». Но если это произойдет – эксперимент провалится. Ей придется согласиться, что Блейк прав. И начать все сначала. Она все еще не хотела признаваться самой себе, что заранее смирилась с поражением, но уже начала рассматривать альтернативные подходы. Варианты с более жестким программированием генома, меньше степеней свободы, предсказуемость за счет креативности. Ввести градации среди группы, весьма вероятно, что верхний процент альфа-касты не подлежит модификации.  
Эдна снова глянула на монитор и, вздохнув, нажала кнопку. Она не хочет наблюдать за опытом прямом эфире. Посмотрит потом, в записи, когда все закончится. Результаты ей сразу же сообщит Альгендо. Эдна не могла гарантировать, что не вмешается. Что не прикажет прекратить это все немедленно, как только раздадутся первые крики. Глупо, нелепо, непозволительная для ученого сентиментальность, но она чувствовала, что уже находится на грани. Сказывалось напряжение последних дней. И уже выключив компьютер, вдруг вспомнила, что не заметила там Блейка. Он тоже решил не смотреть? Наверное, по той же самой причине. Только ему все равно никто бы не позволил вмешаться.  
***  
Блейк шел по коридору, спокойным неторопливым шагом, глядя прямо перед собой. У стороннего наблюдателя сложилось бы впечатление, что он знает, куда направляется, но не спешит там оказаться. Он и в самом деле не спешил – нужно было посчитать всех охранников. Двое как обычно стояли за дверями блока. Обычно за ним следовал как минимум один штурмовик, не слишком навязываясь, но похоже, что сегодня всех поставили на подступах к лаборатории. Блейк подозревал, что ночная суматоха сыграла свою роль, подкормив паранойю Альгендо. Профессор испугался безоружных подростков сильнее, чем профессионального террориста – число штурмовиков примерно соответствовало числу подопечных, и все они толпились на небольшом пятачке у входа в помещение, где проходил тест.  
Как Блейк и предполагал, охрану у шлюза не поставили. Какой смысл, если все потенциальные нарушители заперты в другом помещении? Он ввел аварийный код, дверь послушно скользнула в сторону. Остается только проверить термокостюмы. Найдется ли что-нибудь на его размер – в подростковую модель он не пройдет по ширине плеч даже если влезет по росту. Сегодня ему определенно везло. Во втором по счету шкафчике обнаружилось как раз то, что нужно.  
Блейк еще раз прокрутил в уме последовательность действий: выйти к посадочной площадке, ориентируясь на сигнал маяка, встретить корабль, взять оружие, хотя бы несколько человек и вернуться за детьми. Штурмовики любезно собрались в одном месте, так что пробиваться с боем им не придется. Еще одно удачное совпадение в длинной цепочке. Отозвавшийся на сигнал корабль пролетал совсем недалеко, по меркам космических расстояний, у них ушло всего несколько дней, чтобы добраться до границы сектора. Ребята успели поставить маяк как раз в ночь перед рандеву. Без точного сигнала неуклюжий грузовик не рискнул бы сесть так близко к базе.  
Термокостюм скорее напоминал скафандр, полностью закрытый, не хватало только кислородного баллона, в шлем был встроен воздухозаборник. Модификация для кислородных планет. Это хорошо – если корабль задержится, можно будет понизить температуру и дождаться. Промерзнешь до костей, но не задохнешься. Он не говорил себе, что все будет хорошо. Дурная примета. Сосредоточиться на задаче. Шаг за шагом. И не думать о том, что происходит сейчас в лаборатории. Потому что задумавшись, он не сможет остаться в стороне. И загубит их единственный шанс вырваться на свободу.  
***  
Время текло медленно, Пятому казалось, что они провели здесь уже целую вечность, хотя часы показывали, что прошло всего два часа. Ему уже трижды пришлось нажать на кнопку и с ужасом убедиться, что напряжение действительно увеличивается с каждым ударом. Он не знал насколько, но подозревал, что следующий разряд уже может оказаться опасным для жизни. Ловушка захлопнулась. Он не сможет нажать еще раз, не станет рисковать жизнью Десятки. Но получается, что он напрасно причинил ей боль, потому что они все равно не пройдут тест, если он откажется продолжать. Нужно было сказать «нет» сразу, а если согласился, то подло останавливаться на полпути. Он ведь не знает наверняка, что следующий разряд будет смертельным. Но подозрительно знакомый внутренний голос возразил: «Зато без всяких сомнений знаешь, что ей будет больно. По твоей вине. Ведь это ты наносишь удар».  
Он не успел возразить голосу, ничего не успел. Над соседней кабинкой зажегся красный свет. Пятая ошибка. Он видел, как рука Шестерки потянулась к электроду, но остановилась на полпути, бессильно упала на колено. И видел, как дрожат губы Седьмого, как его палец медленно, как будто против воли, начинает давить на кнопку. И словно проснулся. Они стояли рядом, ему достаточно было просто протянуть руку, чтобы вырвать пульт из влажных ладоней Седьмого и с размаху швырнуть на пол. А потом припечатать ногой, со всей силы, с удовлетворением услышав, как хрустит пластик.  
– Хватит! Слышите, вы все: хватит! Вы что, с ума посходили? Мы, – поправился он, бросив свой пульт рядом с раздавленным, – посходили. Вы разве не видите, что они делают? Для чего все это? Мы не выполняем за палачей их работу, мы сами и жертвы и палачи! Одновременно. Сами себя унижаем, убиваем, и ради чего? Чтобы нам позволили унижаться и дальше! Нет никакого эксперимента, никакого светлого будущего! Они делают это все с нами просто потому что могут. Потому что мы позволяем. Мы готовы замучить друг друга якобы для нашей же пользы. Но польза – не для нас, а для них. А мы даже не звери получаемся, звери не будут грызть друг друга по приказу, мы роботы. На нас проверяют программу!  
Пятый не знал, что теперь будет, что сделает профессор, грозно поднявшийся со своего кресла, сколько ему осталось жить и последует ли хоть кто-то еще его примеру. Но в одном он не сомневался – неважно, проживет он несколько минут или сотню лет, до последнего мига он будет помнить, что нажимал на кнопку. Трижды.  
Седьмой все еще ошарашенно смотрел на уничтоженный пульт, Шестерка срывала электроды, Четверка уже выбежала из кабины, Девятый, вдруг выругавшись такими словами, которые им и знать-то не полагалось (наверное, у штурмовиков подслушал), выбросил свою коробку. Двойка прижала пульт к груди, словно боялась, что у нее сейчас отберут драгоценный кусок пластика, но Третий, исполнительный зануда Третий, яростно выдирал провода из консоли. Восьмерка аккуратно положила пульт на стол, Десятка замерла, скрючившись на стуле, Первый поднялся, но остановился у двери, не зная, на что решиться.  
Значит, он все делает правильно. Они тоже поняли, почти все. Остальным нужно чуть больше времени. Если только у них будет это время. Лицо профессора налилось багровым, он прохрипел что-то неразборчивое и протянул руку к интеркому. Взревела сирена. Четверка метнулась к двери и забарабанила по панели.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Блокирую дверь.  
Как будто в этом был какой-то смысл – в лучшем случае они выиграют несколько минут. Из лаборатории все равно нет второго выхода, а со стандартной дверью вооруженные штурмовики управятся играючи. Но он не мог поступить иначе. Даже если никто из них не выйдет отсюда, все равно…  
Четверка сжала его плечо и крикнула, заглушая сирену:  
– Корабль, помнишь? Нам надо продержаться. Блейк выведет нас отсюда, – в голосе девушки звучала непоколебимая уверенность.  
Но на двери уже проступило алое пятно – металл плавился под многочисленными выстрелами. Альгендо, отбросив всякую видимость спокойствия, вопил, разбрасываясь слюной. В шуме сирены Пятый различал только отдельные слова: «…бунт… расстрел… малолетние ублюдки… эта стерва Галит…» Доктор профессору тоже чем-то не угодила. Интересно, чем?  
В кабинках уже никого не оставалось, все они столпились напротив двери, само собой так получилось, что Пятый и Четверка оказались в переднем ряду. Пятый подумал, что так даже лучше – когда начнут стрелять, их убьют первым же залпом. Страха не было, гнева, впрочем, тоже – всю ярость он выплеснул в недавней вспышке. Осталось только раздражение: скорее бы уже, чего они там медлят?! Но когда раскаленный металл струйками стек на пол, в образовавшемся отверстии показалась знакомая кудрявая голова.  
Первым же выстрелом Блейк заткнул сирену. Стрелять в Альгендо не понадобилось, профессор захлебнулся очередным ругательством и тихо сполз по стене, увидев направленный в свою сторону ствол. За спиной Блейка можно было разглядеть еще одного человека, пониже ростом, тоже с оружием. Он держал под прицелом коридор.  
Блейк окинул подростков быстрым взглядом, одобряюще кивнул и улыбнулся.  
– Вы и без меня здесь неплохо управились. А теперь быстро, уходим!  
Один за другим они пролезали в еще не успевшую остыть дыру, стараясь не прикасаться к горячему металлу. Пятый вышел последним, в лаборатории остался только Альгендо. Блейк повел стволом по направлению одной из испытательных кабинок. Профессор, онемев от ужаса, зашел внутрь и плюхнулся на стул. Блейк выстрелил, Четверка в ужасе закричала: «Нет!», но оказалось, что он целился в замок. Расплавившийся пластик намертво заблокировал дверь. Профессор в конце концов сумеет выломать перегородку, вряд ли она рассчитана на его габариты, но на это уйдет время. Второй выстрел разнес на куски видеокамеру.  
– Я не убиваю без необходимости, – спокойно объяснил он, встретив испуганный взгляд девушки.  
Пятый понимал, чем вызван это испуг. Он успел сосчитать тела – четверо штурмовиков. Подпалины на стенах, кровь. Они вдвоем, второй человек, незнакомый, должно быть, с того самого корабля, убили четверых, всего за несколько минут. Блейк словно прочитал его мысли.  
– А это было необходимо, – и тут же прикрикнул на оцепеневших подростков, – продвигаемся в направлении шлюза. Цепочкой. Оружие не брать, вы друг друга быстрее перестреляете! – рявкнул он на Седьмого, зачем-то потянувшегося за валяющейся возле убитого штурмовика винтовкой.  
Четыре тела. Но охранников было больше. Пятый не помнил точно, сколько, но они едва протолкнулись на небольшой площадке, когда шли в лабораторию.  
– Остальные отступили. Так что идем быстро, тихо и смотрим по сторонам. Если повезет, они будут ждать нас у выхода из блока и не догадаются про шлюз.  
***  
Сирена разрывала барабанные перепонки. Эдна отключила микрофон в своем кабинете, но коридоры продолжал заливать пронзительный звук. Командир отделения отозвался не сразу – сперва она по привычке набрала стационарный код, и только потом сообразила, что при общей тревоге глава службы безопасности вряд ли будет сидеть в офисе перед монитором.  
– Что происходит? – она старалась сохранять спокойствие, но голос все равно дрогнул.  
– Стрельба в испытательном блоке. Я не могу дозваться половины своих людей. Сигнал тревоги поступил из пятой лаборатории, но интерком не отвечает. Мы идем внутрь, будем разбираться на месте.  
– Дети! – крикнула Эдна, и тут же поправилась. – Объекты. Ваша основная задача – их безопасность. Найдите их и выведите оттуда.  
– Принято.  
Но Эдна понимала, что штурмовики не будут рисковать жизнью ради лабораторного оборудования, даже получив приказ от начальства. Потом всегда можно будет написать объяснительную. Блейк! Она не знала, каким образом он ухитрился: без оружия, без сообщников, под постоянным наблюдением, но не сомневалась, что стрельба в лаборатории – его рук дело. Но зачем, чего он хочет добиться?! Он ведь не знает про шаттл, она не сказала ему. И в любом случае – до транспорта еще не меньше недели. Неужели он собирается в одиночку захватить станцию?  
– Я иду к вам, – она не позволит ему уничтожить дело жизни своего отца.  
– Ни в коем случае. Оставайтесь в своем кабинете и заблокируйте дверь, – он не сразу, но все же добавил, – мэм!  
– Я знаю, чем рискую!  
– Не знаете! У меня каждый человек на счету, я не могу тут еще и с вами нянчиться. Придете – отправлю обратно! Отбой!  
Эдна упала обратно в кресло. Чтобы так разговаривать с непосредственным начальством, даже если это начальство штатское, командир должен был сильно испугаться. Но он боялся Блейка с самого начала, еще когда тот лежал без сознания после операции, едва живой. Быть может, и ей тогда не помешало бы напугаться. Но теперь уже было слишком поздно, оставалось только ждать.  
Она могла с центрального пульта управления опустить переборки и заполнить лабораторный отсек газом, но если те, кто стреляет, а командир отделения, был уверен, что нападающих несколько, пришли снаружи, они могут быть в скафандрах. Тогда она выведет из строя собственных штурмовиков и только облегчит задачу террористам.  
Эдна попыталась включить камеры наблюдения, но не увидела ничего полезного: пустые помещения, а за коридорами они в том блоке не следили, ограничившись датчиком над входной дверью. Эдна дала себе двадцать минут. Если за это время ситуация не прояснится, она пойдет туда сама, и пусть командир только попробует выполнить свою угрозу!  
***  
Они пробирались к шлюзу. Идти было всего ничего, если обычным шагом, но им приходилось продвигаться перебежками. Сначала вперед выходил Блейк, осматривался, давал отмашку, и они один за другим перебегали дальше, а второй вооруженный человек, оказавшийся пилотом того самого корабля, прикрывал их сзади. Пока что им везло, и Пятый почти поверил, что каким-то чудом они проскочат, осталось ведь совсем чуть-чуть, когда пилот толкнул последнего в цепочке, им оказался Седьмой, и прижал палец к губам, жестом показав пригнуться.  
Штурмовики были за поворотом, на развилке. Они могли свернуть налево, проверять классные комнаты и спальни, или направо, по направлению к столовой, мастерской и шлюзу. Все застыли, затаив дыхание, прижались к стенам. Если в лаборатории время тянулось медленно, то теперь минута и вовсе казалась вечностью. И вдруг тишину разрезал крик:  
– Помогите! Мы здесь, помогите!  
Двойка! Пятый толкнул ее на пол, но было уже поздно. Коридор превратился в ловушку – спрятаться было некуда, Блейк стрелял поверх их голов, пилот, только что замыкавший группу, оказался на переднем краю, он успел сделать всего несколько выстрелов, перед тем, как упасть. Краем глаза Пятый заметил, как Четверка рванулась назад, он не сразу понял, что она пытается схватить винтовку. Она же не умеет стрелять! Никто из них не умеет. Но он не успел окликнуть ее, не успел оттолкнуть, не заметил даже, кто именно спустил курок. Только что она стояла у него за спиной, а всего секунду спустя лежит на полу, словно надломившись.  
Он перегнулся неловко через Четверку, рванул на себя оружие, развернул стволом в нужную сторону. Пальцы сами нашли курок. Стрелять оказалось легко. Главное, не целиться, не смотреть. Коридор узкий, все равно не промахнешься. Он встал во весь рост, не слыша, что ему кричит за спиной Блейк, и стрелял, стрелял, стрелял, пока винтовка не стала слишком горячей, чтобы удержать ее в руках. Одновременно с этим наступила тишина.  
Пятый упал на колени рядом с Четверкой, взял ее лицо в ладони, всмотрелся. Какая бледная… Губы, по контрасту, казались темными, словно их раскрасили черным карандашом. Она так верила, что все получится. Должно быть наоборот. Он должен был погибнуть. Он ведь на самом деле не верил, не верит до сих пор.  
– Четверка… – тихо позвал он, и в это мгновение ее губы дрогнули.  
– Ада, – прошептала она едва слышно, – мое имя. Ада. Не хочу номер.  
– Ада, – послушно повторил он за ней следом, и девушка закрыла глаза.  
– Нужно идти, – на его плечо легла рука Блейка.  
– Но Четв… Ада? – поправился он.  
Блейк покачал головой.  
– Ничего нельзя сделать.  
Пятый осторожно опустил девушку на пол и обернулся. Трое… он не знал, кого из них убил Блейк, кого он сам.  
– Они отступили за подкреплением. У нас мало времени, – подгонял их Блейк.  
Двойка, про которую он успел забыть, закричала истерично:  
– Я никуда не пойду, слышите, никуда! Я остаюсь здесь!  
Блейк не успел ничего ответить, Пятый вскочил, ухватил Двойку за руку и притянул к себе. Прошипел ей в лицо:  
– Ты пойдешь с нами. Она умерла из-за тебя. Ради того, чтобы ты могла уйти. И я не позволю тебе, не позволю выбросить ее смерть на помойку!  
Какими смешными теперь казались ему все терзания на тему выбора. Имеет ли он право решать за других или не имеет. Все стало кристально ясно. Двойка не способна принимать решения. Она напугана и не может мыслить здраво. Четверку, Аду, ее страх уже убил. И Пятый не отдаст этому страху еще одну жертву. Двойка будет жить. Хотя бы для того, чтобы понять, что он был прав. Он еще крепче сжал ее запястье. Двойка жалобно пискнула, но не стала вырываться. Пятому даже показалось, что она выдохнула с облегчением.  
***  
У двери шлюза Блейк протянул Пятому металлическую пластину.  
– Что это?  
– Карта и ключ. Здесь маршрут и все коды. Алак, пилот, – уточнил он, на секунду опустив взгляд, – запрограммировал обратный курс, на всякий случай. Компьютер вас впустит и начнет подготовку к отлету. Если я не вернусь через полчаса от начала отсчета – взлетайте. Автопилот приведет корабль к месту встречи. О вас позаботятся.  
– Что значит: «не вернусь»?! Ты разве не идешь с нами?  
– Нет. У меня осталось там одно дело.  
Пятый не представлял, что могло понадобиться Блейку на их станции. Самым секретным из того, что там делали, были они сами, и не сказать, чтобы этот секрет имел стратегическое значение. Но все равно, они не могут вот так просто улететь и бросить его здесь. Он ведь их не бросил!  
– Мы будем ждать, сколько нужно, – возразил Пятый.  
Блейк взял его за плечо и развернул к себе.  
– Вы – улетите. Сразу же. Не задерживаясь ни на минуту. Ты понял? Если я не вернусь к отлету, то не вернусь вовсе. И я не хочу пополнить список погибших из-за меня еще и вами. Там и без того слишком много имен, – тон его голоса не предполагал возражений.  
Пятый против воли кивнул. Он не хотел соглашаться. Будь у него один-единственный неоспоримый аргумент, он бы привел его, но в голове теснилось слишком много мыслей. Как можно бороться за право людей выбирать, если выбор приводит к смерти? Получается, что их борьба – это борьба за право умереть. И как можно жить с подобным чувством вины? Последние слова Четверки все еще звенели у него в ушах, ладони помнили тепло ее щек. Как же так выходит, что выбор был её, а вина – на нем? Блейк, наверное, мог бы объяснить, но он уходит, а Пятый так и не подобрал нужных слов, чтобы остановить его.  
Когда Блейк исчез за поворотом, Пятый обернулся и храбро встретил вопросительные взгляды.  
– Быстро, заходим, переодеваемся. Идем след в след, я впереди.  
Он раздавал указания, помогал застегнуть костюмы, следил, чтобы все обвязались тросом, но не затягивали петли слишком туго, чтобы не прорезать ткань. Как-то так само получилось, что он за всех в ответе. А что делать с виной, он решит потом. Сейчас для Пятого важнее всего было не пополнить свой собственный список.  
***  
Эдна снова и снова пыталась связаться с командиром отделения, но он не отзывался. Или был слишком занят, или… но даже если он жив, наверняка будут жертвы. Она допустила кровавую бойню. Скучное, бесперспективное место службы. Для тех, кто не хватает звезд с неба. Сколько писем к семьям погибших ей придется подписать, когда все закончится? И сколько ее подопечных уцелеют в перекрестном огне? Штурмовиков хоть чему-то учили, пускай они и не слишком преуспели в учебе, иначе бы служили на других базах, но дети…  
Стоило закрыть глаза, и она видела, как они мечутся по заполненным дымом коридорам, попадая под пули, кричат, зовут ее на помощь, ведь им больше некого звать, об Альгендо она как-то не вспомнила, ему не было места в этом кошмаре, уж кто-кто, а профессор о себе сумеет позаботиться в любой ситуации.  
Нет, ждать дальше – бессмысленно. Эдна решительно отодвинула консоль. Она должна быть там, вне зависимости от риска. Только надо сначала… карточка дважды выпала из негнущихся пальцев, прежде чем скользнула в отверстие. Эдна вытерла вспотевшую ладонь о тунику и вытащила из сейфа пистолет. Табельное оружие полагалось ей по уставу, но она держала его в руках второй раз в жизни. Первый был тогда, когда она положила это самое оружие в сейф и забыла о его существовании.  
Рукоять пистолета оказалась неудобной, слишком большой, чтобы держать ее одной рукой и слишком маленькой для двух. Она попыталась перехватить поудобнее, в конце концов зажала в кулаке и еще раз нажала кнопку интеркома, в надежде, что на этот раз командир откликнется. Именно в этот момент дверь скользнула в сторону, впустив в кабинет Блейка, и закрылась за его спиной.  
– Ты! Ты… – от ярости она не находила слов, – где мои дети?  
– Четверка погибла. Я надеялся, что выведу всех… – он покачал головой, – но остальные уже должны быть на корабле. Нам нужно уходить, Эдна. Иначе не успеем.  
Корабль. Он ухитрился раздобыть корабль! И увел ее детей, заворожил, заманил, загубил.  
– Какой корабль? – прошептала она. – Что ты наделал?  
– Все потом или они улетят без нас, – Блейк протянул ей руку, – Эдна, тебе нельзя здесь оставаться. Тебя обвинят в содействии, – он бросил взгляд на ее пистолет, но не двинулся с места, – а это расстрел. В лучшем случае.  
Но она не слушала.  
– Улетят? Куда? Как? Что они будут делать, улетев? Без документов, без статуса, без образования! У них даже стандартных прививок нет!  
– Я обо всем позабочусь.  
– Ты о себе позаботиться не можешь!  
– Эдна, послушай, – Блейк шагнул вперед, и она вскинула пистолет, стараясь унять дрожь в пальцах.  
Он даже не попытался уйти с линии огня.  
– Если хочешь стрелять, то, пожалуйста, насмерть. Ты доктор, ты знаешь, куда. Если нет, то нам надо идти! – в голосе прорезалась нота отчаянья.  
Руки продолжали трястись, вопреки всем усилиям. Но он сделал еще один шаг и почти уперся в ствол грудью. С такого расстояния невозможно промахнуться. Даже не умея стрелять. Не желая стрелять.  
– Неделя, – прошептала она, – всего неделя. И прилетел бы шаттл. Ты все разрушил! Вся моя жизнь… – Эдна выстрелила.  
Блейк отшатнулся, не сразу осознав, что стреляли поверх его плеча. Обернулся. Дверная панель искрила и кашляла вонючим дымом. На лице медленно проступило осознание. Теперь этот замок не открыл бы даже Вила, вооруженный полным своим арсеналом.  
– Эдна! – отчаянный запоздалый крик.  
Она ослабила хватку, пистолет полетел на пол. Теперь уже было неважно. Он никуда не денется. Затеплилась надежда: может, дети не улетят одни? Будут ждать, и их успеют вернуть. И тут же погасла: такой провал уже не скроешь, не спишешь на методологию, не спрячешь среди документов. Брак. Отработанный материал, все десять. Нет, уже девять. Одну он уже убил.  
Блейк отбросил свой пистолет в дальний угол. Взял ее за руки, держал, пока пальцы не перестали трястись. Сначала она не пыталась вырваться, оцепенела, но потом прошипела:  
– Пусти!  
Он сразу же отпустил, отошел на шаг в сторону и сел на край стола. Стол жалобно скрипнул.  
– Подними оружие. Свое, не мое, – он отследил ее взгляд, – и держи меня на прицеле. Все время. Твой единственный шанс оправдаться.  
Некоторое время они молчали. Он, нахмурившись, грыз палец, она, послушно подняв пистолет, стояла напротив. Эдна заговорила первая:  
– Сколько еще?  
– Не знаю точно. Но недолго. У них все будет хорошо. Без документов, без денег, даже без прививок. У них будет самое главное. Свобода. За которую они боролись. Говорят, что раба нельзя освободить. Эйвон… мы всегда спорили. Он считает, считал, – быстро поправился Блейк, – что если бы массам была нужна свобода, они бы давно ее взяли. С боем. А раз не берут, то им не нужно. Не по силам. А твои дети… – он посмотрел на нее, словно впервые по-настоящему увидев, – они в самом деле твои?!  
Эдна нервно сглотнула. Она использовала свой генетический материал. Не целые яйцеклетки, а наиболее удачные комбинации генов, где-то больше, где-то меньше, но все они были побегами от одного корня. Она была в каждом из них. Альгендо за два года так и не заметил. Но этот… этот видит все.  
Блейк продолжал гораздо мягче.  
– Они отказались выполнять ваш тест. Выбрали быть людьми. Их нельзя было там оставить после этого, понимаешь? Ты бы не смогла их защитить.  
Эдна смотрела прямо перед собой. Подняв голову, она встретилась бы с ним взглядом. Опустив – увидела бы пистолет.  
– Они не выживут, – почти неслышно пробормотала она.  
– Они альфы, – усмехнулся Блейк, – они умеют учиться. Отличать ложь от правды. И преодолевать страх. Не совсем то, чего ты хотела добиться, но отрицательный результат – тоже результат. Тебе больше не нужно бояться. Ни за них, ни… – он не договорил.  
Эдна чувствовала, что надо что-то сказать. Объяснить, обругать, закричать во весь голос. Но не могла. Горло сжал спазм. За дверью послышался какой-то шум.  
– Я… я…  
Он покачал головой.  
– Не надо. Лучше помолчим.  
***  
Они дошли. Почти без приключений. Шестерка подвернула ногу, но не сильно, шла сама, ее только переставили в середину цепочки, чтобы не отстала. Последний раз Пятый пересчитал всех уже в самом корабле. Маленький грузовик, похожий на приплющенную металлическую бочку с недоразвитыми крыльями. Они едва поместились на летной палубе, кресла там было всего два, пришлось сесть на пол. Все так устали, что почти не разговаривали.  
Двойка судорожно всхлипывала и не сводила с него взгляда. Третий организовал парней осмотреть все отсеки, пока они еще не вышли в летный режим. Пятый не был пилотом, но читал, что на грузовых кораблях экономят воздух – на время полета система жизнеобеспечения работает только в жилых отсеках и рубке. Кто знает, сколько продлится перелет. Если в трюмах есть еда или оружие, лучше найти все заранее.  
Пятый включил компьютер и пытался разобраться в управлении. Модель была незнакомая, явно примитивней, чем главная машина станции, но с хитрыми модификациями. Он засунул карточку в паз. Это ж сколько лет и кораблю, и компьютеру, если он не читает инфокристаллы! Или антикварное устройство ввода-вывода тоже мера предосторожности? Компьютер крякнул, издал целую серию разнообразных кашляющих звуков и включил мониторы. По экрану побежала командная строка. Автопилот запустил программу подготовки к взлету. У них оставалось полчаса.  
Добычу – несколько ящиков консервов и два огромных тяжелых скафандра притащили в рубку. Места стало еще меньше. Пятнадцать минут. Десять. Пять. Он успел раз двадцать ответить, что не знает, куда они направляются – координаты ни о чем ему не говорят, точка пространства, ничем не отличающаяся от любой другой такой же точки. И не знает, куда пошел Блейк. И с кем у них рандеву на том конце маршрута тоже понятия не имеет. А туалет должен быть где-то там. Или где-нибудь здесь. И почему бы им не заняться поисками? А Двойке не перестать хныкать, потому что она сводит его с ума.  
Последняя единица сменилась на ноль. Компьютер запросил подтверждение на взлет. Все, что Пятому оставалось сделать – нажать кнопку. Одно движение, и они свободны. По-настоящему. Но он медлил. Несколько лишних минут ведь ничего не изменят… даже если за ними погоня, охранники не смогут расплавить обшивку космического корабля табельным оружием. Для этого нужна пушка, а пушек на станции нет. То есть, он так думает, что нет. А если есть?  
У Пятого всегда было хорошо с математикой, а с этим подсчетом справился бы и маленький ребенок. Девять – больше, чем один. Какие тут могут быть сомнения? Простая арифметика. Но что-то его смущало в этих вычислениях, и чем дольше он крутил в уме две простые цифры, тем сильнее нарастало чувство неправильности. Что сказала бы Четверка? Ему все еще было трудно называть ее по имени. Что они люди, а не номера. А с людьми нельзя поступать, как с числами. Платить одной жизнью за девять так же недопустимо, как и девятью за одну.  
Но если они все здесь и останутся, то в чем тогда был смысл их бунта? Умереть не внутри станции, а снаружи? Ради чего тогда погибла Ада? Зачем он стрелял в охранников? Они ведь тоже люди. Пятый запутался в собственных мыслях. Ему снова приходится делать этот выбор. Неправильный изначально. Точно так же, как приходилось выбирать Блейку, пополняя свой список. Так не должно быть. Чтобы за простое право жить приходилось убивать врагов и отправлять на смерть друзей.  
Он не хочет играть по этим правилам. А его вынуждают, раз за разом. Даже сейчас, когда они уже якобы свободны. Получается, что освободиться по-настоящему невозможно. До тех пор, пока существует система, создавшая их. До тех пор, пока можно ставить опыты на людях и даже не считать их людьми. До тех пор, пока… перечислять можно было долго. Блейк хотел для них свободы. Они сделали первый шаг. Нельзя останавливаться в самом начале. Надо идти до конца. Палец лег на кнопку.  
***  
Духи комиссара Слиир сочетали в себе приторную сладость ванили с тяжелыми пряными нотами тропических цветов. Подчеркнуто-женские духи, «для уверенных в себе дам», как гласила бы реклама. У Эдны, с ее чувствительностью к запахам, отточенной годами работы в лаборатории, где любой странный аромат мог оказаться первым признаком утечки смертельно-опасного химиката, голова от этого сочетания заболела в первые же несколько минут разговора. Так сильно, что она уже не была уверена, что действительно различает едва уловимый оттенок дорого мужского одеколона, замаскированный ванилью.  
Комиссар улыбалась. Широкой, контрастной улыбкой: белоснежные зубы в обрамлении темно-бардового рта. Она пребывала в прекрасном настроении, и это не могло не беспокоить. В документах не было ничего, способного порадовать начальство. Записи с камер наблюдения, доклад профессора Альгендо, вымученный итоговый отчет, подтверждающий полный провал трехлетнего эксперимента, объяснительные, список потерь.  
Вблизи Слиир казалась старше, чем по видеосвязи. Шея и кисти рук выдавали настоящий возраст вопреки легкомысленному черному платью с разрезами в самых невообразимых местах. Комиссар отодвинула в сторону последнюю папку с файлами и, чуть наклонив голову, наградила переминающуюся с ноги на ногу Эдну укоризненным взглядом.  
– А ведь я вас предупреждала, доктор Галит, – легким грациозным движением она выхватила из середины папки нужную бумагу и положила на стол, – запрос на шаттл?  
– Мне нужны были реактивы. Для того опыта, о котором я вам рассказывала, – у Эдны были три дня, чтобы обдумать линию защиты. Три дня до прилета комиссара. До шаттла с центральной базы оставалось еще четыре.  
Три дня она провела в своем кабинете, почти безвыходно, игнорируя истерические вызовы от Альгендо. Приводила в порядок уже никому не нужную отчетность по эксперименту, писала доклады, отправляла в утилизатор личные бумаги.  
– Ах да, генетическая коррекция. Прекрасная идея. Но судя по результатам основного проекта, ваши познания в генетике оставляют желать лучшего, доктор. Возможно вам пора задуматься о переквалификации.  
Эдна побледнела. Слиир барабанила по столу, отблески света отражались в полированных алых ногтях.  
– Если бы не этот шаттл, я бы даже поверила в вашу версию событий. То, что вы плохой ученый – это еще не преступление. Принадлежность к женскому полу обычно тоже не карается законом. Но в вашем случае оба фактора совпали. Добавляем сюда вашего пациента, – даже сейчас Слиир не называла Блейка по имени, – и получаем закономерную катастрофу.  
– Я не понимаю, какое отношение… – не слишком убедительно попыталась возмутиться Эдна. Глупо было надеяться, что комиссар не узнает.  
– В этом и беда. В отношениях. Любые отношения – слабость, – она улыбнулась, совсем другой, загадочной, почти что теплой улыбкой, – иногда допустимая. Чаще всего – нет. Но вы ведь и сами это поняли. Слишком поздно, чтобы спасти свой эксперимент, но вовремя, чтобы спасти себя.  
– Вовремя? – тихо переспросила Эдна.  
– О, да, – подтвердила Слиир, все еще улыбаясь, – жаль, что не сохранилась запись. Было забавно посмотреть на его…, впрочем, неважно, – оборвала она себя, – вернемся к вашей ситуации, доктор Галит. Вы понимаете, что поставили меня в крайне неудобное положение. На одной чаше весов тот факт, что вы выполняли мое распоряжение. На другой – половина уголовного кодекса, начиная с преступной халатности, заканчивая столь же преступным сговором.  
Она помолчала, рассматривая Эдну со всех сторон. Та чувствовала себя препаратом под микроскопом и читала в глазах комиссара вопрос, к счастью, так и оставшийся незаданным.  
– Вам повезло, доктор, что я не имею привычки забывать об оказанных услугах. Вопреки тому, что вы, возможно, обо мне слышали. Я перевожу вас на Землю, под начало профессора Карента. Он работает над новым типом супрессантов, влияющих непосредственно на геном. Проект «Эйрена». Начитанный человек, профессор Карент. Так звали богиню мира в какой-то доисторической религии. Символично, не находите? Профессор будет в восторге, когда узнает, что с ним будет работать дочь академика Галита. Будьте готовы через час.  
Эдна покорно опустила голову.


End file.
